Lamir
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Severus zostaje wysłany by sprawdzić co z Potterem. To, co zastaje nie podoba mu się i to bardzo.
1. Chapter 1

Lamir

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: MichiruK(do 8) Leeni(od 9)

Ostrzeżenia: Angst, snarry +15, insynuowany lemon, non-canon, creature fik, śmierć bohaterów.

Akcja po piątym tomie, odbiega trochę od oryginału.

Spełnienie życzenia Lampiry7

CZ.1.

Harry czekał. Nic innego mu nie pozostało. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie miał już sił, by się ruszyć. Już dawno pokochał ciemności komórki, kojarząc ją z ciszą bez wyzwisk, nieprzytomnością bez bólu zadanych ran.

Wczoraj wuj znów „uczył" go posłuszeństwa. Dudley nie byłby sobą, gdyby odpuścił sobie znęcanie nad kuzynem. Tym razem za cel obrali sobie jego nogi.

Harry nie chciał wspominać, co musiał przeżywać przez dłużące się straszliwie dwie godziny. Pewnie zabawa dwójki sadystów trwałaby dłużej, ale w końcu po prostu im się znudziło i tylko wrzucili go do komórki pod schodami.

Teraz Harry czekał. Wiedział, że to nie koniec. Nie wyszedł rano, jak miał nakazane, by wykonać swoje obowiązki, ale nie miał jak. Rany na stopach i udach były tak dotkliwe, że nawet nie przykrywał się kocem, by ich nie urazić.

Miał wiele blizn. O niektórych nawet nie wiedział, skąd się wzięły. Do dnia dzisiejszego zaczęły się układać w misterne wzory, jakby drwiąc z jego cierpienia, jakie musiał przeżyć, gdy je otrzymywał. Wzory jego przekleństwa, jak sam je nazywał. Trzask otwieranego zamka przeraził go tak bardzo, że zaczął w panice szybciej oddychać. Otwarcie drzwi oślepiło jego przyzwyczajone do mroku oczy.

— Wyłaź, Potter!

Głos dobiegł z boku, ale nie należał on do wuja.

Potem niewiele pamiętał.

Severus Snape nienawidził pewnych rzeczy. Między innymi Gryfonów w każdym wieku. Niestety prawie wszyscy, którzy go otaczali, pochodzili właśnie z tego domu. Że też na niego musiało paść to zadanie. Tłumaczenia Albusa wcale, ani trochę mu się nie podobały. Nie chciał ich przyjąć do wiadomości.

Jakby wierzył, że Złoty Chłopiec może być w kłopotach u własnego wujostwa. Też coś? Pewnie wyleguje się na trawce i popija sok.

Na Privet Drive numer cztery wylegiwał się chłopak, ale nic a nic nie był podobny do Pottera. Grubas niczym orka, gdy tylko go zobaczył, umknął do domu.

Severus jeszcze nie podszedł do budynku, a już wyczuł coś znajomego. Niestety nie kojarzyło mu się to z niczym przyjemnym.

Bachor zostawił otwarte drzwi, więc skorzystał. Tu na jego drodze stanął kolejny waleń.

— Czego?

Snape zmierzył mężczyznę wzrokiem zarezerwowanym dla Longbottoma i, o dziwo, nie podziałało. Rzadkość, ale jak widać, zdarza się.

— Przyszedłem zobaczyć się z Harrym Potterem.

— Kim pan jest?

— Kimś, kto chce zobaczyć chłopca — odparł chłodno Snape, wkraczając w głąb domu.

Znów to poczuł i to o wiele wyraźniej, a to oznaczało, że źródło jest gdzieś blisko.

— Gdzie jest Potter? — zapytał ponownie.

— Tam, gdzie jego miejsce — burknął mężczyzna, opierając się o ścianę i wskazując głową boczną stronę schodów. — Dostał karę za nieposłuszeństwo.

— Żadna nowość. — Severus uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. — W szkole zachowuje się okropnie. Odpowiadam za większość jego kar.

— Tak to pewnie już jest z tymi dziwolągami. Według mnie trzeba trzymać je krótko. Dobrze, że nawet w tej jego szkole są normalni ludzie — stwierdził wuj.

Mistrz eliksirów zmrużył oczy. Wychodziło na to, że opiekun Pottera wziął go za mugola uczącego w Hogwarcie. Przypuszczalnie dlatego, że był ubrany w zwyczajne ubranie, a nie szatę. Jednak najbardziej nie spodobał mu się sens całości wypowiedzi mężczyzny.

— Jaką karę otrzymał Potter?

— Nic specjalnego. — Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. — Nie uznaję wychowywania bezstresowego, a szczególnie jeśli chodzi o tego dzieciaka.

Vernon odsunął się od ściany i otworzył drzwi komórki.

— Wyłaź, Potter! — zawołał Snape, nie mając nawet zamiaru się zbliżać.

Odczucie, które dotąd go gnębiło, nabrało teraz intensywności. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy je nagle skojarzył.

Lochy.

Lochy we dworze Czarnego Pana.

Chłopak nie wychodził.

— Znów stroi fochy — rzucił Dursley i już miał zamiar wyciągnąć chłopca, gdy dostał zaklęciem w plecy.

— _Petrificus__Totalus._ — Snape wypowiedział inkantację przez zęby, hamując się przed użyciem dużo gorszego czaru.

Do odczucia dołączyły teraz też zapachy, które utwierdziły Severusa w podejrzeniach. Zaschnięta (i nie tylko) krew, pot niemytego ciała, fekalia.

Stanął przed uchylonymi drzwiczkami, aż bojąc się spojrzeć do środka. Nawet jeśli wściekał się na chłopca z wiadomego powodu, to takiego życia mu nie życzył.

Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył szerzej drzwiczki.

Wszystko go bolało. Nawet oddech go palił. Załkał cicho, gdy przy kolejnym oddechu coś szarpnęło go klatce piersiowej, powodując jeszcze więcej cierpienia. Zwinął się w kłębek, choć przypłacił to kolejną falą bólu, ale wolał tak leżeć, wiedząc, że nikt go wtedy nie uderzy w brzuch.

Jak przez mgłę dotarło do niego, że ktoś się kłóci. Nie miał ochoty otwierać oczu, ale krzyczące osoby musiały być blisko. Może ktoś w salonie albo pod oknem w kuchni?

— Jak mogłeś złamać wszystkie bariery?

— Musiałem. Chłopak tam umierał!

— To nie był powód, by...

— Czy ty siebie słyszysz, Albusie? Głupie pole ochronne jest dla ciebie ważniejsze od dziecka?

— Tamci mugole są teraz w niebezpieczeństwie.

— Dla mnie mogą zdechnąć nawet na torturach u Czarnego Pana. A wręcz życzę im tego.

— Severusie! — Czyjś głoś oburzenia przypominał Harry'emu dyrektora.

Ale przecież Dumbledore nie mógł być w jego domu. Tym bardziej Snape. Musi mieć majaki z powodu ran.

Snape pożegnał chłodno dyrektora i zablokował kominek. Całkowicie i dla wszystkich. Miał dosyć wysłuchiwania idiotyzmów. Zniszczenie barier było najprostszym sposobem, by przenieść zmasakrowanego chłopca bez zbytniego ruszania go. A najlepiej było go przenieść na tym czymś, co musiało być łóżkiem Gryfona. Tyle, jeśli chodziło o jego wyobrażenie wielkiego łoża Pottera.

Jak on mógł być taki ślepy? Dzieciak nie był niski, on po prostu nie rósł, bo nie odżywiał się prawidłowo. Dziwne zachowania były spowodowane traktowaniem, nie buńczucznością czy chęcią ściągnięcia na siebie uwagi innych. Teraz zaczynał rozumieć, czemu chłopak trzymał się tylko z określonymi osobami. To byli jedyni ludzie, którzy nie chcieli go skrzywdzić i okazywali mu ciepło.

Teraz musi naprawić jakoś kilka swoich błędów. I to ogromnych błędów, spowodowanych tym, że akurat potomek _tego_ Jamesa jest...

Na razie to nie jest ważne. Ma jeszcze czas, a chłopak niebardzo, jeśli mu nie pomoże.

Wszedł do sypialni, w której pojawił się z rannym. Potter patrzył na niego nieprzytomnie i mężczyzna mógł po samym tym spojrzeniu stwierdzić, że ma wysoką gorączkę.

— Profesor Snape? — wychrypiał ciężko chłopak.

— Tak, Potter. To ja.

— Jak pan zmieścił się w mojej komórce? Zgredek znów coś kombinował? Pewnie stara się mnie chronić? Ciekawe przed czym teraz?

Chłodna dłoń dotknęła czoła Harry'ego, uciszając go.

— Majaczysz, Potter. Masz gorączkę. I nie jesteśmy w twojej komórce — odparł spokojnie, nie widząc sensu dogryzać i tak niezbyt kojarzącemu fakty choremu.

— To dobrze. Wuj Vernon by się wściekł. Pewnie znów użyłby łańcuchów...

Snape spiął się.

— Co masz na myśli?

Jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Chłopak zasnął wyczerpany. Jego oddech nie podobał się profesorowi. Początkowo myślał, że Potter nosi ślady tylko pobicia, ale gdy powietrze w płucach chłopaka zaczęło świszczeć, rzucił zaklęcie diagnozujące. Wyniki go przeraziły i to nie na żarty. Natychmiast przyzwał trójkę skrzatów. Jednemu podał listę eliksirów do przyniesienia. Kolejnemu nakazał przygotowanie kąpieli, a trzeciemu łóżka i opatrunków.

Nie mógł usunąć ubrań zaklęciem, bo pozrywałby strupy z zasklepionych ran. Powycinał nożyczkami materiał w miejscach, gdzie nie stykał się on ze skórą. Resztę pomoże mu usunąć woda, bez kaleczenia chłopca jeszcze bardziej. Wziął go na ręce. Potter był przeraźliwie chudy.

Ci mugole zniszczyli dzieciaka w sześć tygodni! Kolejny rok szkolny raczej nie zacznie się dla niego pierwszego września.

Powoli zanurzył rannego w ciepłej wodzie zmieszanej z kilkoma eliksirami odkażającymi. Ciało nagle się spięło, a z ust chłopca wyrwał się jęk.

— Chcę cię tylko umyć, Potter. Leż spokojnie.

Zielone oczy pozbawione okularów nie mogły się za bardzo skupić.

— Czy to sen?

— Niebardzo.

— Pan mnie kąpie?

— Na to wygląda.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, potem zaczął się śmiać, by na koniec zacząć płakać.

Severus po prostu cały czas go mył. Delikatnie obmywał gąbką każdą ranę i pozwalał chłopcu płakać.

— Będziesz w stanie chwilę siedzieć, czy mam użyć zaklęcia?

Potter pociągnął nosem, uspokajając się w miarę.

— Nie wiem. Nie mam siły na nic.

— Rozumiem.

Lewitował go tak długo, aż umył go całego.

— Jeśli musisz się załatwić, zrób to teraz, będę mógł od razu cię umyć, byś nie dostał odparzeń. Następnym razem pomogą ci skrzaty, jeśli będziesz chciał. Sam raczej nie skorzystasz z toalety zbyt szybko.

Woda już prawie cała zeszła do odpływu i kolejna czerwona smuga była wyraźnie widoczna.

— To chyba nie za dobrze? — spytał Harry, widząc to.

— Nie, ale poradzimy sobie z tym. To nerki.

— Przepraszam — szepnął nagle Gryfon, zadziwiając tym Snape'a.

— Za co?

— Pewnie ma pan lepsze zajęcia, niż zajmowanie się mną?

— Durny Potter! — warknął na niego mężczyzna.

— To fakt — szepnął jeszcze Harry i zasnął, zanim zdążyli opuścić łazienkę.

Nerki były teraz najmniejszym problemem. Potter poza obiciem dorobił się zapalenia płuc, kilkunastu ran otwartych na całym ciele. Dodatkowo był zagłodzony i wyczerpany, co nie sprzyja gojeniu się ran.

Severus zabrał się metodycznie do pracy. Wlał kilka łyżek eliksiru wzmacniającego i przeciwgorączkowego w usta chłopca, masując mu jednocześnie krtań, by przełknął. Musiał już mocno zasnąć, skoro te zabiegi nie wybudziły go na nowo. Kolejnym etapem było założenie opatrunków na nogi i stopy. Tak jak mówił, chodzenie raczej nie wchodziło w grę. Kilka ran znajdowało się też na piersi i plecach, a nawet rękach. Cud, że chłopak nie wykrwawił się na śmierć już wcześniej. Przypuszczał, że jeszcze tydzień i szedłby raczej odbierać zwłoki, a nie żywego Pottera.

Na koniec rzucił jeszcze zaklęcie monitorujące i przykrył chłopaka kocem. Teraz wszystko zależało od jego siły. Musiał chcieć przeżyć.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Lamir

Cz.2.

Severus westchnął załamany. Może to słowo trochę nad wyrost, ale oddaje pełnię sytuacji. Cały ostatni tydzień, czyli od momentu przyniesienia Pottera do swego dworu, leczył chłopca wszystkimi możliwymi i dostępnymi mu metodami. Dziś rano pozwolił mu wstać. Powiedzmy, że wstać. Przenieść się z łóżka na wózek, którym mógł zostać przewieziony do jadalni.

Potter był jeszcze lżejszy niż wcześniej, ale Severus nie mógł dotychczas nic na to poradzić, bo większość czasu chłopak był ledwo przytomny przez trawiącą go gorączkę. Eliksiry mężczyzna podawał dopiero w ostateczności, gdy chłodne kąpiele i okłady nie dawały rady zbić temperatury. Rany także nie chciały się goić, tak jak życzyłby sobie tego tego mistrz eliksirów. I nie ważne, czy stosował zaklęcia, maści czy mikstury, rany wręcz się im opierały. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko opatrywać je kilka razy dziennie nowymi bandażami, by nie doprowadzić do zakażenia.

— Niepotrzebnie się pan trudzi. Mogłem zostać w pokoju — szepnął Harry głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji.

Do jako takiej przytomności doszedł dzień wcześniej, ale mało mówił. Większość tego czasu spędzał zapatrzony w okno i las za nim.

— Skrzaty powiedziały mi, że nie chcesz jeść. — Severus zauważył drgnięcie. — Dlatego chcę, byś uczestniczył w posiłkach ze mną. Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał, ale coś musisz jeść, by odzyskać siły. Chyba nie chcesz ciągle leżeć w łóżku?

— Nie, profesorze.

Brak jakichkolwiek emocji nie podobał się mężczyźnie. Widział, że chłopak jest nadal bardzo słaby i dlatego właśnie musiał coś w niego wmusić.

— Na co miałbyś ochotę? Moje skrzaty dobrze gotują.

— Nie jestem głodny, proszę pana. Naprawdę.

Harry siedział na wózku przy stole, a jego dłonie, nadal owinięte ciasno opatrunkami, szarpały nerwowo koc, którym miał przykryte nogi.

— Harry, to normalne po tak długiej głodówce.

Chłopak patrzył na niego jak urzeczony.

— Co? — zapytał, zauważając jego reakcję.

— Powiedział pan moje imię.

— Jak wiele razy w ciągu tego tygodnia — zauważył Snape, nakładając sobie porcję jajecznicy.

— Nie pamiętam tego.

— To przez gorączkę. Majaczyłeś.

Harry przymknął oczy. Pamiętał coś. Delikatny, chłodny dotyk, który odsuwał ten straszny żar, pożerający go od środka.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Nagle poczuł ten sam dotyk na ramieniu.

Drgnął przestraszony, ale to był tylko profesor. Kucał przy jego wózku i trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu. Kiwnął głową.

— Tak. Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

— Nadal chciałbym, żebyś coś zjadł — ponowił prośbę Severus, wracając na swoje miejsce.

Choć Harry nie miał w ogóle apetytu, sięgnął po biały tost i posmarował go odrobiną masła. Zaczął powoli jeść.

Według Snape'a był to duży sukces. Przełamanie się do zjedzenia czegokolwiek było sporym postępem. Ponieważ Potter był przez długi czas pozbawiony jedzenia, a wcześniej było ono drastycznie ograniczane, teraz organizm musiał na nowo nauczyć się go domagać.

W ogóle cudem było, że Harry zjadł tost.

— Profesorze?

— Tak?

— Jestem zmęczony. Czy mogę wrócić do pokoju?

Bladość chorego była jeszcze bardziej wyraźna, a lekko zamglone oczy świadczyły, że chłopak jest na skraju wytrzymałości.

— Oczywiście. Już cię odwiozę.

Wstał i popchnął wózek w stronę wyjścia.

— Przepraszam, że przerwałem panu posiłek. — Szept był prawie niesłyszalny i Severus z trudem zrozumiał jego sens.

— Nic się nie stało. Potrawy są zaczarowane, by utrzymywały ciepło.

— To dobrze.

Chłopiec stał się za potulny. Całkowicie złamany. Profesor miał nadzieję, że mu to przejdzie, gdy wyzdrowieje. Taka ospałość i zgodność nie pasowały do tego Gryfona.

Zbliżał się pierwszy września.

Severus znikał kominkiem na godzinę lub dwie prawie codziennie, zostawiając Pottera pod opieką skrzatów. Nie było to wymagające zadanie, bo chłopak ciągle albo spał, albo patrzył w okno. Nawet nadchodzący rok szkolny nie zmienił nic w tym zachowaniu. Dwudziestego dziewiątego sierpnia Severus podjął decyzję.

Wszedł do sypialni Pottera i przysunął sobie krzesło do łóżka. Chory opierał się plecami o cały stos poduszek, znów zapatrzony w widok za oknem.

— Harry? — zawołał go cicho mężczyzna, bo nie wyglądało na to, by ten w ogóle zauważył jego przybycie.

Ospałość ruchów nie podobała się profesorowi coraz bardziej. Potter bardzo wolnym ruchem odwrócił się w jego stronę głowę, a przez oczy przemknął dziwny błysk.

— Boli cię coś? — zapytał, gdy zobaczył zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami.

— Trochę, ale da się wytrzymać — szepnął chłopak.

Zaklęcie diagnostyczne ujawniło drobną anomalię w nerwach, spowodowaną pewnie brakiem ruchu.

— Musisz zacząć się ruszać.

— Nie mam siły. Jestem zmęczony.

Severus o tym wiedział i to aż nazbyt dobrze. Gorsze było to, że nie znalazł powodu tego objawu. Rany goiły się powoli, ale się goiły. Gorączka minęła. Nad zapaleniem płuc także udało mu się zapanować. Ale zamiast wracać do zdrowia, chłopak robił się coraz bardziej słaby i ospały.

— Przeniesiemy się do Hogwartu — zdecydował.

— Dobrze.

I znów w głosie chorego nie słychać było najmniejszej emocji. A Snape miał już tego dość.

— Merlinie, Potter! Weź się w garść. Życie się nie kończy z powodu stłuczenia przez durnego mugola! Nie mów mi, że z takiego powodu Wielki Harry Potter się podda?

Kącik ust chłopaka drgnął lekko, prawie niezauważalnie.

— Nie poddam się, profesorze — rzekł odrobinę mocniejszym głosem. — Jestem tylko zmęczony.

— Jakoś łamanie wszelkich możliwych zasad szkolnych nigdy cię nie zmęczyło.

Chłopak zsunął się trochę niżej, by głowa leżała mu na poduszce i dodał:

— Czyżby stęsknił się pan za wlepianiem mi szlabanów?

Snape prychnął.

— Jeśli coś robi się ciągle, w końcu można się od tego uzależnić.

Cichy chichot wyrwał się ust Gryfona, zakończył się jednak jękiem i nagłym zwinięciem w kłębek.

Snape natychmiast pochylił się nad nim. Ciało chorego nagle zwiotczało.

— Pięknie — warknął wściekły.

Ból musiał być o wiele gorszy, niż twierdził Potter, skoro chłopak tak szybko stracił przytomność.

Decyzja o przeniesieniu się do szkoły stała się teraz jeszcze pilniejsza. Tam miał lepiej urządzone laboratorium oraz pomoc wykwalifikowanej pielęgniarki.

Martwił go tylko Dumbledore.

Gdy Harry ocknął się z tej okropnej niemocy, która nie chciała go wypuścić ze swych szponów, odkrył, że nie znajduje się już w sypialni w dworze mistrza eliksirów. Domyślił się, że jest w zamku. Ten szczególny zapach rozpoznałby wszędzie. Teraz był minimalnie stłumiony przez jakąś mieszankę ziół, ale podobnie pachniało u Snape'a, więc przypuszczalnie znajdował się w jego kwaterach. Był tu już nieraz, ale nigdy dotąd w sypialni.

Jęknął cicho, gdy próbował się podnieść. Pomimo snu nadal czuł się nieziemsko zmęczony. Dodatkowo ból pleców, szczególnie ramion i bioder, nie dawał mu ani chwili wytchnienia. Początkowo było to jakby odrętwienie i Harry myślał, że to z powodu braku ruchu. Teraz ten ból był prawie nie do zniesienia. Nie chciał jednak przeszkadzać Snape'owi i tak dużo dla niego zrobił. Nawet fakt, że na niego nie wrzeszczy, przyjął z ulgą. Nie wiedział, jakby się wtedy zachował.

Gdy fale bólu trochę osłabły, zdecydował się skorzystać z toalety. Wózek czekał obok łóżka. Przeniesienie się z niego na sedes było trudne, ale wołał ten sposób niż usługiwanie skrzatów. Po pół godzinie wrócił do sypialni. Chciał właśnie przesiąść się z powrotem na łóżko, gdy nowa fala cierpienia zwaliła go na kolana. Opierał się całym ciałem o łóżko, starając się nie krzyczeć z bólu. Czuł, jakby coś chciało wyrwać się mu z pleców. Najgorsze było to, że z każdą minutą ból, zamiast maleć, wzrastał. Coś gorącego zaczęło spływać mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, mocząc dół piżamy oraz spodnie. W końcu nie wytrzymał. Krzyk cierpienia wyrwał mu się z gardła.

Severus właśnie wracał z zebrania grona pedagogicznego wściekły jak... lepiej nie mówić. Albus wręcz zażądał, by Potter normalnie rozpoczął rok szkolny wraz z wszystkimi uczniami. Nic go nie interesował stan zdrowia chłopca. Całe szczęście Poppy i Minerwa na odchodnym powiedziały mu, że postarają się pomóc.

Krzyk dotarł do niego jeszcze na korytarzu lochów. Wpadł do swych komnat, a zaraz potem do sypialni. Na widok jej stanu stanął w progu.

Chłopak klęczał na podłodze przy łóżku w wielkiej kałuży własnej krwi, ściekającej wąskimi strużkami z jego zmasakrowanych pleców.

— Potter, coś ty...?

Wtedy to zobaczył. Cztery dziwne kikuty wyrastały, albo lepiej brzmiałoby, wyrwały się z pleców Gryfona. Chłopak był nieprzytomny z bólu. Łzy spływały mu po policzkach, zaparowując okulary.

— To boli — załkał.

Patronus Severusa wyskoczył z różdżki i zniknął za drzwiami. On sam uklęknął koło chłopca.

— Staraj się nie ruszać.

— Co się ze mną dzieje?

Profesor najdelikatniej, jak mógł, dotknął jednego z tego czegoś, co rozerwało plecy chłopaka. Gdy ten nie reagował, wyprostował to coś powoli.

— Merlinie! — sapnął.

Harry się spiął. Mrowienie od dotknięcia odegnało trochę ból, ale szok w głosie mężczyzny wystraszył go.

— Profesorze?

Ten dotknął kolejnej części. Harry westchnął, kładąc głowę na pościeli, gdy kolejna fala bólu zniknęła.

— Harry? Co się dzieje?

— Przestaje boleć, gdy pan mnie dotyka.

— Harry?

— Tak?

— To są skrzydła. Tak mi się wydaje.

Do sypialni wbiegły nagle dwie kobiety. McGonagall, gdy tylko zobaczyła stan sypialni, sapnęła:

— Co tu się stało, Severusie?

Snape zasłaniał jej widok i jeszcze nie widziała chłopca. Gdy się podniósł, jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Podobnie jak pielęgniarce.

— To niemożliwe!

— Jak widać jednak możliwe — zauważył Snape. — A teraz przestańcie się gapić, musimy go opatrzyć.

— Musimy go przenieść do szpitala.

— Nie, tu będzie bezpieczniejszy. Nikt na razie nie może go zobaczyć.

Kobiety nie miały zamiaru się kłócić. Tym bardziej widząc zachowanie chłopca, gdy starali się go położyć. Gdy tylko któraś z nich chciała dotknąć pleców, natychmiast zaczynał płakać z bólu i odsuwać niezgrabnie poza zasięg ich rąk. Natomiast do Severusa lgnął. Odprężał się pod jego dotykiem. McGonagall i Poppy dały sobie w końcu spokój, pomagając tylko w opatrywaniu. Skrzydła były w fatalnym stanie. Tak naprawdę z trudem je przypominały. No, i ich liczba była dziwna. Magiczne istoty mają skrzydła, ten fakt nikogo nie dziwił, ale była to zawsze jedna para.

— Nie spotkałam się nigdy z magicznym stworzeniem o dwóch parach skrzydeł — szepnęła McGonagall cicho.

Chłopiec zasnął na brzuchu podczas opatrywania. Obandażowane kikuty leżały teraz luźno na jego plecach. Jedna para wyrastała z łopatek, druga – mniejsza – z bioder.

Severus zamknął drzwi do sypialni i wytarł dłonie w ręcznik.

— To normalne u niektórych Lamirów.

— Lamir? Chcesz powiedzieć, że Potter jest Lamirem? To niemożliwe. Zostały wytrzebione wieki temu. — Poppy z wrażenia usiadła w fotelu.

— Ale nie do końca. Uciekły do świata mugoli. Oni nazywają je aniołami, a ten szczególny przypadek otrzymał u nich określenie serafina.

Minerwa obserwowała Severusa przez chwilę.

— Wiedziałeś? Wiedziałeś, że Potter jest Lamirem?

— Tak. Lily mi powiedziała. — Zajął miejsce za biurkiem. — Zawsze wiedziałem.

— I dlatego tak go nienawidziłeś?

— Nienawidziłem jego ojca. Oraz tego, co powiedziała mi Lily. Czułem się przymuszony.

— Do czego?

— Lamiry wybierają swego towarzysza raz w życiu. I robią to początkowo z nienawiści.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że wzbudzałeś w Potterze gniew, by stał się twoim towarzyszem?

Severus milczał. McGonagall umilkła także, a Poppy patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamir

Cz.3.

— Severusie?

McGonagall nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

— Po prostu powiedz mi dlaczego? Dlaczego to robiłeś?

Mężczyzna milczał, krojąc powoli składniki. Dzień wcześniej obie kobiety po dłuższej chwili milczenia wyszły bez słowa. Teraz Minerwa chciała poznać prawdę. Tę najszczerszą, najprawdziwszą prawdę.

— Po co chcesz wiedzieć? Będziesz mnie gnębić do końca swych dni albo, jak będę mieć pecha, to i dłużej?

— Może.

— Kobieto, a może nie mam ochoty ci mówić? Może to moja prywatna sprawa — warknął zły na siebie, że akurat ona potrafi go tak wyprowadzić z równowagi.

Powoli wrzucił ingrediencje do gotującej się wody.

— Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy chłopak będzie bezpieczny.

Severus uderzył dłonią w marmurowy blat.

— Co insynuujesz?

— Severusie, proszę. Obiecaj mi, że go nie skrzywdzisz — prosiła.

Snape westchnął, prostując się i odwracając do szafki po kolejny składnik. Jego dłoń zatrzymała się na klamce drzwiczek.

— Nigdy nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Zawsze starałem się go chronić. To syn Lily oraz mój towarzysz — szepnął.

— Kochałeś Lily?

— Nie tak jak Harry'ego. Odkąd przekroczył próg szkoły wiedziałem, że Lily mówiła prawdę. Ona wiedziała, że jej syn będzie właśnie ze mną. Wyczuła to zaraz po jego narodzinach.

— Lily była Lamirem, prawda? — spytała McGonagall.

— Tak, ale zwykłym. U niej nie wytworzyły się dodatkowe skrzydła. Kiedyś o tym z nią rozmawiałem. Przypuszczała, że tylko samce lub potężne magicznie samce mogą mieć więcej skrzydeł. Nie wiedziała o swoim gatunku zbyt dużo. Trudno znaleźć o Lamirach jakieś książki. No i dochodzi do tego powód wytrzebienia ich.

— Rozumiem, Severusie. Wiedz, że zawsze będę stać po twojej stronie. Twojej i Harry'ego.

— Dziękuję. A teraz, jakbyś była taka miła, kobieto, to zostaw mnie w spokoju! Muszę przygotować maść na skrzydła Harry'ego! — zagrzmiał.

Uśmiech nie opuścił twarzy McGonagall jeszcze przez długi czas po wyjściu z laboratorium Severusa.

Harry nawet nie starał się ruszyć. Ból nie mijał, ale stał się jednostajny. Czekał z niecierpliwością na Severusa. Tylko jego dotyk powodował, że cierpienie odpływało.

_Miał skrzydła. To niemożliwe!_

Ciągle o tym myślał i nie mógł uwierzyć. Cała ta sytuacja była dla niego niezwykła. Jednak zauważył po ocknięciu się, że Snape nie wydawał się być tym w ogóle zaszokowany.

Jego wejście zostało od razu przez Harry'ego spostrzeżone. Po prostu wiedział, że to właśnie on.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał mężczyzna, siadając na brzegu łóżka, obok leżącego na brzuchu Pottera.

— Boli — jęknął ten, odwracając w jego stronę głowę.

— Znowu? Eliksir powinien jeszcze działać.

— Proszę, dotknij ich — prosił.

Severus spełnił prośbę.

— Czy wiesz, dlaczego przestaje boleć, gdy cię dotykam?

— Nie, ale może dlatego, że pana dłonie są takie chłodne.

Mężczyzna prychnął, ale Harry dałby głowę, że to był prawie śmiech.

— Chyba czas, byś dowiedział się kim jesteś, Harry.

Wstał i postawił krzesło obok łóżka. Podniósł chłopaka i posadził go na nim tak, by mógł oprzeć się piersią o oparcie.

— Opowiem ci i jednocześnie nałożę maść na skrzydła. — Mówiąc to, zaczął zdejmować bandaże. — Będziesz musiał poczekać w tej pozycji, aż wsiąknie eliksir zmieszany z maścią.

— Dobrze.

— Zauważyłem też, że odkąd skrzydła wyszły, twoje rany zaczęły się szybciej goić. Teraz przynajmniej wiem, dlaczego wcześniej działo się to tak powoli.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał chłopak.

— I tu zaczyna się historia o tobie. Jesteś Lamirem, Harry. I nie przerywaj mi! — fuknął, gdy chłopak już chciał się odezwać. — Lamir to stworzenie, istota magiczna, sklasyfikowana jako mroczna, zła i spodziewaj się od teraz dziwnych, niepokojących reakcji od otoczenia.

Potter kiwnął głową. Jednocześnie Severus zaczął wsmarowywać maść. W ciągu doby kikuty zaczęły przypominać skrzydła. Daleko jednak im było do zwykłych, na przykład takich, jakie mają ptaki. Pomimo, że pióra nadal miały podobny kształt, nie były piórami w tym samym sensie. Brzegi każdego z osobna były miękkie, tak jak zwykłe, jednak reszta w szczególności stosina, odznaczały się niezwykłą twardością i chropowatością. Severus zauważył, że przypomina kształtem i fakturą drobne łuski, jak na smoku. Sam musiał uważać, by nie pokaleczyć się przy nakładaniu maści.

— Proszę mówić dalej, profesorze — prosił Harry, gdy Snape umilkł, przyglądając się piórom.

— Wśród mugoli Lamir uchodzi za anioła, a twój przypadek za serafina. Nie jestem za dobrze obeznany z ich religią, ale ty chyba wiesz, o co chodzi.

— Trochę. Nigdy mnie to nie interesowało ani też nie miałem możliwości, by się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć. — Drgnął, gdy wspomnienia same zaczęły wypływać na wierzch umysłu.

Zamknął oczy, starając się opanować. Ten szczególny dotyk przywrócił go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Ręka mężczyzny spoczywała w geście pocieszenia na jego ramieniu.

— Nie myśl o tym. Teraz jesteś tutaj. Ze mną. Nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

— Dziękuję. — Harry z trudem powstrzymał chęć wtulenia się w tę dłoń. — Dlaczego nagle chcę być tak blisko pana? — wymsknęło mu się, zanim pomyślał.

Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie, przechodząc do przodu.

— Bo, panie Potter, jestem twoim towarzyszem.

Harry patrzył na niego nie rozumiejąc.

— Że kim?

— Miała ci to wytłumaczyć Lily, ale jak obaj wiemy, nie miała tej możliwości. A teraz powoli wyprostuj skrzydła.

— Jak?

— Nie wiem. Spróbuj. To ty je masz, nie ja.

Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Rozproszony przez uwagę o towarzyszu Harry nie koncentrował się wystarczająco.

— Potter, spójrz na mnie! — Zrobił to. — Merlinie, nie wierzę, że to mówię. Przestań myśleć. Wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Wszystko, co sam wiem. Teraz rozluźnij się i wyprostuj skrzydła. Muszę zobaczyć je rozłożone, bo mogą być jeszcze gdzieś uszkodzone.

— Pomożesz mi?

Pytanie było nietypowe tym razem. Jednak po zamglonym spojrzeniu Gryfona, Severus zrozumiał, co się stało.

— Znowu boli?

— Tak.

— Nie mogę ciągle ich dotykać.

— Dlaczego?

Snape znów westchnął. Czas na prawdę.

— Lamiry pochłaniają magię czarodziei. W pewnym sensie żywią się nią. To był jeden z powodów twojego osłabienia. Potrzebowałeś magii, by skrzydła mogły się wydostać. Nie miałeś jej skąd wziąć i organizm pobierał ją od ciebie. Normalnie w przejściu pomagają rodzice lub towarzysze.

— Czyli pan?

— Tak, ja. Tyle, że twoje wyszły kilka lat za wcześnie. Nie jesteśmy zjednoczeni, bym mógł ci pomóc bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

— Gdy pan mnie dotyka, to czuje pan ból?

— Nie. To całkiem przyjemne uczucie. A teraz pomogę ci rozłożyć skrzydła. Musimy zdążyć na ucztę. Dyrektor zażądał twojej obecności.

Harry zamarł.

— Mam iść do Wielkiej Sali z tym czymś na plecach?

— Tak. Choć nie nazywałbym skrzydeł „tym czymś". To jest teraz część ciebie. A teraz do dzieła. Chyba lepiej będzie, jak wstaniesz. Stopy już nie powinny tak boleć.

Potter posłuchał. Czuł tylko lekki dyskomfort płynący od nóg, ale teraz coś innego zajmowało jego myśli. Severus stanął przed nim i sięgnął nad jego ramieniem.

— Spróbuj teraz. Pociągnę delikatnie w odpowiednim kierunku.

Harry przymknął oczy, gdy cudowne uczucie ogarnęło jego ciało. Nigdy dotąd nie było mu tak dobrze.

— Teraz drugie — usłyszał koło ucha.

Uczucie zwiększyło się tak bardzo, że aż sapnął. Napawał się nim, dopóki nie poczuł ciężaru na sobie. Otworzył oczy.

Profesor opierał na jego ramieniu głowę, ciężko oddychając. Nagle zaczął się osuwać. Harry złapał go po pachami i wraz z nim osunął się na podłogę.

— Profesorze! — krzyknął, gdy spostrzegł, że ten ledwo oddycha.

„_Lamiry pochłaniają magię czarodziei."_

Słowa mężczyzny przypomniały mu się natychmiast. Co miał zrobić? Zaczął panikować, trzymając Severusa w ramionach. Nagle dziwna myśl wpadła mu do głowy. Wręcz szalona.

Pochylił się nad twarzą profesora i...

Pocałował go.

Mrowienie, które po utracie przytomności mężczyzny osłabło, wzrosło teraz nieziemsko. Oczy Severusa otworzyły się w szoku. Nie przerwał jednak pocałunku. Uchylił usta, wpuszczając Harry'ego i na powrót zamykając oczy. Harry zrobił to samo.

Gdyby mieli je otwarte, zobaczyliby coś niespotykanego.

Skrzydła Harry'ego rozsunęły się na całą szerokość i zaczęły lśnić delikatnym blaskiem, który zaczął się osypywać na podłogę. Chłopak nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na kolejne szarpnięcie w plecach. Trzecia para skrzydeł wysunęła się delikatnie tuż pod pierwszymi. Każdy kawałek pióra mienił się niczym najdroższy kryształ.

Całujący oderwali się od siebie, łapiąc powietrze. Policzki Harry'ego były mocno zarumienione.

— Chyba zrozumiałem, co pan miał na myśli — uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Gryfońska inteligencja! — rzucił Severus, wstając.

Na jego twarzy nie widać było jednak gniewu, raczej przekorność, gdy podawał dłoń chłopakowi. Dopiero teraz zauważył zmianę na plecach Pottera. Uśmiechnął się tylko i nie skomentował.

— Co to? — Harry pochylił się i podniósł odrobinę błyszczącego pyłu, zaścielającego całą podłogę w pokoju.

— Anielski pył. Bezcenny.

— Skąd on się tu wziął?

— Durny Potter — westchnął zrezygnowany. — Lepiej już chodźmy do Wielkiej Sali. Skrzaty to pozbierają i zaniosą do laboratorium.


	4. Chapter 4

Lamir

Cz. 4.

— Nigdzie nie idę!

Severus stanął w drzwiach sypialni.

— A to dlaczego? Nadal cię boli?

Harry stał tam, gdzie wstał z podłogi, i rozłożył ręce.

— Mam iść tak?

Teraz Snape uzmysłowił sobie, o co chodzi chłopakowi. Poza spodniami, i to od pidżamy, a nawet te były związane nisko, by dolne skrzydła mogły być na wierzchu, chłopak nie miał na sobie nic.

— Jesteś w stanie złożyć skrzydła albo najlepiej schować?

Harry burknął coś pod nosem ze złości i usiadł tak jak wcześniej na krześle.

— Nie umiem nimi poruszać, nie mam drzwi w plecach, żeby je schować, nie mam ubrania, żeby nie było widać mojej d... dolnej części pleców. Nigdzie nie idę!

Mistrz eliksirów po części się nim zgadzał. Jednak chłopak musiał pojawić się na uczcie.

— Potter, jak na czarodzieja przerażasz mnie. Masz szesnaście lat i nadal myślisz jak mugol.

Otworzył swoją szafę i wyjął z niej kilka swoich rzeczy.

— Załóż najpierw bieliznę, a potem spodnie. Dopasuję je.

Chłopak wykonał polecenie, przesiadając się na łóżko. Przynajmniej do połowy. Gdy schylał się, by zdjąć pidżamę do końca, zakręciło mu się w głowie i tylko ramię Severusa uratowało go przed spotkaniem z podłogą.

— Bądź bardziej ostrożny. Nie jesteś jeszcze całkiem zdrowy.

A Harry opierał się o to ramię jak o ostatnią deskę ratunku.

— Masz zamiar się ubrać czy będziesz świecił klejnotami?

— Dobrze mi tak — mruknął chłopak.

— Zauważyłem, ale chciałbym jednak zachować trochę swojej magii.

— Mogę cię znów pocałować — rzucił Harry i natychmiast spojrzał przerażony na profesora. — Przepraszam.

— To normalne. Przyzwyczaisz się. W obecności mężczyzny, którego uznajesz za towarzysza, będziesz się czuł spokojniejszy. Nie wiem, jak będzie przy innych. A teraz bądź łaskaw się ubrać.

Severus tłumaczył mu jak małemu dziecku.

— Przepraszam. — Chłopiec pochylił głowę.

— Za co znowu?

— Ma pan ze mną same kłopoty. Powinienem być wdzięczny, że w ogóle chciał się pan mną zająć... Przepraszam...

— Przestań! Natychmiast! — krzyknął na niego Severus, gdy tylko zaczął okazywać pierwsze oznaki płaczu.

Harry natychmiast zesztywniał, a zaraz potem skulił się na łóżku, podciągając nogi pod brodę. Severus od razu zrozumiał swój błąd. Krzyczenie to nie był dobry pomysł.

— Harry. Ubierz spodnie, dopasuję je. Potem zrobimy coś z koszulą i szatą. — Wolał zmienić temat.

Pomogło. Trochę.

Potter wyprostował się powoli i naciągnął spodnie profesora. Były trochę za długie, ale w pasie prawie dobre. Dopasowanie zajęło dwa ruchy różdżką, a zrobienie niewielkich wgłębień przy pasku, kolejny. Dolne skrzydła luźno dopasowały się do bioder, przylegając do nich.

— Spróbuj tak zrobić z obiema parami na górze.

— Z jakimi znowu parami...? — Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że przybyło mu kończyn lotnych. — Jeszcze jedna?

— Tak. Przecież ci mówiłem, że jesteś serafinem.

— A one mają trzy pary skrzydeł, rozumiem.

Harry zmarszczył czoło i spróbował złożyć skrzydła, tak jak te dolne. W efekcie zrzucił kilka bibelotów i uniósł cały pył z podłogi. Mistrz eliksirów przewrócił oczami, przenosząc drażniący proszek do wolnej fiolki i odstawiając go poza zasięg Harry'ego.

— Przestań. Stań spokojnie. Przymierzymy koszulę.

Zawczasu wyciął odpowiedni otwór. Trzeba było tylko przełożyć przez niego skrzydła. Drugim wyjściem było wycięcie kołnierzyka, a tego nie chciał. Do tego pierwszego potrzebna jednak była pomoc.

— Tym razem sam użyję zaklęcia, potem cię go nauczę.

— Dobrze, proszę pana.

Koszula pojawiła się na jego ciele, zapinając się sama. Z szatą zrobił to samo, co z koszulą. Najpierw otwór, potem nałożył zaklęciem.

— Teraz możemy już iść?— zapytał Snape.

— Musimy?

— Tak, musimy. I tak w końcu musiałbyś stąd wyjść. Lepiej mieć to za sobą. Merlinie, Potter! Wyjmij tego swojego Gryfona na wierzch!

Chłopak westchnął i ruszył w stronę drzwi, zastanawiając się, jak przez nie przejść. Skrzydła, całe szczęście, były połączone z mózgiem i złożyły się, przylegając ciasno do pleców, gdy przechodził z sypialni do salonu.

— Pośpiesz się, jesteśmy spóźnieni — ponaglił go Snape.

Przybyli już po Ceremonii Przydziału i wszystkie oczy skierowały się w stronę wchodzących. Severus szedł pierwszy, a za nim Harry ze spuszczoną głową.

Sala ucichła, gdy drzwi magicznie zamknęły się za nimi.

— Przepraszamy za spóźnienie. Mieliśmy małe problemy.

— Nic nie szkodzi. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się swoim standardowym uśmiechem, który na Severusa już dawno przestał działać.

Ruszyli do przodu.

— Potter, bądź łaskaw zająć swoje miejsce — polecił mu profesor.

— Ale...

— Natychmiast!

Harry zadrżał i wysunął się zza mężczyzny. Musiał się obrócić bokiem, by ominąć stół Ravenclawu i jego skrzydła stały się widoczne dla wszystkich.

— Hej, Bliznowaty! Coś ci wylazło zza koszuli!

W efekcie Harry się potknął i skrzydła automatycznie rozłożyły się na całą szerokość. Teraz zatrzymało się wszystko. Nawet płomienie pochodni zdawały się migotać wolniej.

— Anioł! Prawdziwy anioł! — krzyknęła nagle jakaś dziewczyna od strony stołu Hufflepuffu.

I się zaczęło. Szepty, spojrzenia oraz wytykanie palcami. Skrzydła wróciły na swoje miejsce, gdy Harry stanął prosto. Rozejrzał się po zebranych i gdy zobaczył machającą w jego stronę Hermionę, podszedł do niej. I nagle wokoło zrobiło się luźno. Została tylko Hermiona.

— Ron, co się z tobą dzieje? — zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

— Nie trzeba. Rozumiem go — powstrzymał ją Harry.

— Harry, o co chodzi? — zaniepokoiła się.

Skrzydła nie były jedynym czynnikiem, który ja zaniepokoił. Przyjaciel był blady, mizerny i wręcz wydawał się wyczerpany.

— Domyślam się, że wakacje nie były dla ciebie najlepsze — szepnęła, nachylając się w jego stronę.

Harry, pamiętając, co się stało z profesorem, odsunął się.

— Staraj się mnie nie dotykać. To nie jest zbyt bezpieczne.

— Dlaczego? Nigdy dotąd...

— Nigdy dotąd nie byłem istotą magiczną – Lamirem. Żywię się magią czarodziei. Wystarczy mi dotyk — poinformował ją zapobiegawczo. — Oni to wiedzą — wskazał na innych.

Ron, Neville i kliku innych uczniów zerkało na niego chłodno, dyskutując, jak się domyślał, o nim. Inna grupa siedziała po przeciwnej stronie, ale ich twarze nie wyrażały wściekłości, lecz coś wręcz przeciwnego — zachwyt.

— Harry, zauważyłeś jak się podzielili? — Hermiona podążyła za wzrokiem przyjaciela.

— Na pół? Siedzą po jednej mojej stronie i drugiej.

— Nie, Harry. Ron siedzi tylko z czystokrwistymi, a na przykład Dean i Colin są wśród mugolaków, takich jak oni. Chyba będziesz musiał uważać.

— Faktycznie, straszna nowość — mruknął.

Uczta była okropna. Ale coś czuł, że najgorsze dopiero przed nim.

Nie pomylił się.

Gdy pierwszoroczni wyszli za prefektami, zaczęli Ślizgoni.

— Hej, Potter! Będziesz teraz przysysał się do nas wszystkich? Wypadałoby ci chyba kupić łańcuch, żebyś za bardzo się nie panoszył. — Malfoy standardowo w otoczeniu swych dwóch wielkich goryli uśmiechał się złośliwie, blokując przejście.

Harry'emu towarzyszyła tylko Hermiona. Wszyscy inni Gryfoni trzymali się z tyłu.

— Panie Malfoy, czy nie powinien pan być już w drodze do swego dormitorium?

Na dźwięk głosu Snape'a Potter rozluźnił się trochę.

— Potter! Ty jesteś oczekiwany u dyrektora. Teraz!

Ostry ton nie spodobał się Harry'emu, ale nie miał czasu, by coś powiedzieć. Na oczach wszystkich profesor złapał go za ramię i popchnął przed siebie.

— Nie będę spał w tym samym pokoju co on! — Krzyk Rona odbił się po całym pokoju wspólnym.

Weasley wynosił właśnie swój kufer, by przenieść się do jednego z wolnych pokoi.

— Ron, dlaczego? Anioły nie są niebezpieczne. — Dean stał na korytarzu, łączącym sypialnie chłopców z pokojem wspólnym.

— To Lamir, nie żaden anioł! One pochłaniają magię z istot magicznych! My jesteśmy magiczni! Chcecie, to bądźcie jego żywnością, ja nie mam takiego zamiaru!

Harry stał zaraz przy wejściu i wszystko słyszał. Rozmowa z dyrektorem było krótka. Dostał tylko informację, że wszystkie rzeczy zostały dla niego kupione i są w jego dormitorium. Różdżka została odzyskana z rąk wujostwa. I ani słowa o całej panującej sytuacji, jakby po prostu nic się nie działo.

Teraz miał kolejny problem.

Pokój wspólny był pełen ciekawskich uczniów. Otaczali go ze wszystkich stron. On sam miał dość jak na jeden dzień. Był zmęczony i myślał już tylko o łóżku.

— Harry, jesteś aniołem? — zapytała nagle jedna z dziewczyn z młodszego rocznika, jeśli dobrze pamiętał – Romilda.

— W świecie czarodziejów jestem Lamirem, ale wśród mugoli uchodzę za serafina — odparł.

— Czyli jesteś aniołem? — upewniał się ktoś inny.

— Nie w takim sensie jak myślicie. Nie dostałem skrzydeł w niebie za dobre sprawowanie i tym podobne. Jestem istotą magiczna, jak wilkołak czy wampir.

— Żywisz się magią? — Tym razem to Neville. — Babcia opowiadała mi o Lamirach. Potrafili pozbawić czarodzieja całej jego magii.

Harry nie chciał przed nikim ukrywać prawdy.

— To prawda.

— Jak?

— Co „jak"?

— Jak się żywisz? Wgryzasz się jak wampir?

— Wystarczy dotyk. Nie kontroluję jeszcze tego.

W ciągu kilku sekund wokół niego zrobiła się pusta przestrzeń. Westchnął, ale jednocześnie uznał, że to dobrze, bo nikogo nie skrzywdzi przypadkiem. Musi się nauczyć, jak nad tym zapanować.

— Powinni usunąć cię ze szkoły! — warknięte przez zęby słowa Rona były bardzo wyraźnie słyszalne w panującej ciszy.

— Może, lecz ponieważ jestem Złotym Chłopcem, Wybrańcem, nie zrobiono tego.

Weasley zaczynał go tym razem denerwować. Co roku odprawiał jakąś szopkę z zazdrością. W tym roku miał zamiar dorzucić do niej także nienawiść.

— Pewnie. Harry Potter może wszystko.

— Ron! — oburzona Hermiona spojrzała na niego tym swoim srogim wzrokiem.

Rudzielec nic nie powiedział, tylko poszedł do swojego nowego pokoju.

Harry mógł wreszcie wejść do swojego. Neville właśnie kończył się pakować. Nie miał tego wiele, bo przecież dopiero co przyjechali. Rzucił zaklęcie lewitujące na kufer i opuścił pokój bez słowa.

— Nie przejmuj się nimi, Harry. Nie wiedzą, co tracą.

— Wy też nie wiecie. A co, jeśli samo spanie w moim pobliżu jest niebezpieczne?

— Przecież byś nam powiedział. — Finnigan rozsiadł się na swoim łóżku.

— Ja sam o sobie niewiele wiem. To – wskazał na swoje plecy – wyrosło wczoraj. Dwie godziny temu dowiedziałem się, kim jestem.

Dean machnął ręką.

— Daj spokój! Gdybyś był naprawdę niebezpieczny, już coś by się stało. Ron to uprzedzony dupek i tyle. Dalej, rozłóż je!

— Lepiej nie. — Przypomniał sobie, co się stało, gdy rozłożył skrzydła za pierwszym razem. — To chyba jeden ze sposobów ściągania magii.

— Skąd wiesz? Wyssałeś już kogoś? Kogo?

— Profesora Snape'a, gdy leczył moje rany.

— Jakie rany? — W drzwiach stały Hermiona i Ginny.

Chłopak umilkł. Nie chciał nikomu mówić o tym, co działo się u Dursleyów.

— Ginny, Ron nie będzie zadowolony, gdy się dowie, że tu jesteś.

— Mam to gdzieś. Nie jestem jego niewolnicą. Chciałabym się dowiedzieć, dlaczego twoja poczta wracała do nas przez całe wakacje. I skąd masz te blizny na twarzy?

Potter zamarł w miejscu.

— Jakie blizny?

Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie.

— Harry — zaczęła Granger — kiedy ostatnio patrzyłeś w lustro?

Nagle chłopak uzmysłowił sobie, że jego wygląd musi być straszny. Wpadł do łazienki, zapominając zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Stanął przed lustrem i patrzył. Jego dłoń, jak ciągnięta na niewidzialnym sznurku, dotknęła twarzy, na której były teraz trzy nowe blizny. Wuj Vernon tego dnia uderzył do ręką. Czuł ból rozcinanej sygnetem skóry, ale myślał, że zagoiło się normalnie – bez śladu.

— Na plecach masz ich całe mnóstwo — szepnęła tym razem Ginny, podchodząc bliżej. — Zaczynają się od miejsca wyjścia skrzydeł i chowają się pod ubraniem. Harry, co się działo podczas wakacji?

Harry pokiwał głową, odsuwając się pod ścianę i opierając o nią. Powoli zsunął się na podłogę.


	5. Chapter 5

Lamir

[img].pl/tapety/srednie/66549_anielskie_[/img]

Cz. 5.

Harry był w szoku. Nawet niedoświadczona w tych sprawach Hermiona mogła to stwierdzić. Uklęknęła koło drżącego chłopaka i wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie z zamiarem pogłaskania go po głowie. W połowie drogi zatrzymała się w miejscu i dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść. Z cichym westchnieniem dłoń opadła na jej kolano.

— Harry — szepnęła ostrożnie, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej go przestraszyć. — Nie myśl o tym.

Przyjaciel nie wykazał najmniejszego kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Twarz ukryta w ramionach, dłonie szarpały włosy, jakby to one były wszystkiemu winne.

— Zostawcie mnie — usłyszeli nagle. — Po prostu mnie zostawcie.

Ginny przewróciła oczami i przysunęła się bliżej, nagle chwytając Harry'ego za rękę i szarpiąc go w górę.

— Gdzie jest Harry?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni, w szczególności Potter.

— Ja…

Weasleyówna szarpnęła go mocniej, podnosząc go do pionu. Fakt, że chłopak ważył teraz mało, a ruda raczej nie omijała posiłków ani treningów z rodzeństwem, to miała wystarczająco dużo krzepy, by go podnieść.

— Ty nie jesteś Harry, którego znamy. Nasz podniósłby wysoko głowę, dumny, że przeżył i zagrał losowi na nosie. Nie ryczałby jak dziecko gdzieś w kącie z powodu kilku blizn.

Potter zamrugał. Opierał się skrzydłami o ścianę i patrzył na dłoń, która nadal trzymała go za ramię.

— Dotykasz mnie — mruknął, podnosząc głowę.

— Oczywiście, jak inaczej bym cię podniosła? — Dziewczyna nagle odwróciła się w stronę Hermiony. — Trzeba go przypilnować przy posiłkach, strasznie leciutki się zrobił. Podczas meczy bez problemu go zdmuchnie z miotły i żaden tłuczek nie będzie potrzebny.

— Dotykasz mnie — powtórzył jak mantrę Harry, ale dziewczyna nadal nie zrozumiała.

— Harry, już to mówiłeś. Ocknij się.

— Ginny, jemu chodzi o to, że nic ci nie jest, nawet gdy go trzymasz. Nie odbiera ci magii.

Weasley puściła go, a zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się słabo.

— Przepraszam, Harry. Nic się nie stało.

— Właśnie — zauważył. — Nic.

— Jak udało ci się pozyskać magię od profesora Snape'a? Może tylko w określony sposób możesz ją pobierać? Inaczej Ginny już leżałaby na podłodze, pusta jak puszka. Bez obrazy, Harry.

Chłopak wyszedł z łazienki, ostatni raz patrząc w lustro. Usiadł na krześle, w ten sam sposób, co u profesora.

— Harry, opowiesz, co się działo podczas wakacji? — dopytywała się Hermiona.

Zielone spojrzenie przebiegło po zebranych. Dziewczyny zajęły łóżko po Ronie, chłopcy po Neville'u. Harry tymczasem kiwnął powoli głową i zaczął mówić:

— Miałaś rację, Hermiono. Nie miałem ciekawych wakacji. To były najgorsze ze wszystkich. Po zniknięciu Syriusza w Departamencie Tajemnic chciałem mieć spokój, ale dyrektor nie pozwolił mi zostać w szkole i jak zawsze wysłał do Dursleyów. Wtedy zaczął się koszmar. Nie wiem, co się stało z wujostwem, ale nigdy wcześniej nie dochodziło z ich strony do rękoczynów gorszych niż popchnięcie.

— Harry, czy oni…? — Ginny chciała o coś zapytać, ale przyjaciółka chwyciła ją za dłoń.

— Pozwól mu mówić.

Harry podziękował jej za to skinieniem głowy.

— Wuj zaczął stosować kary cielesne za najmniejszy błąd z mojej strony. Po kilku dniach bicie paskiem uznawałem za łaskę z ich strony. — Chłopcy sapnęli zszokowani tym stwierdzeniem, ale nie przerwali mówiącemu. — Któregoś wieczora naszło go, by wraz z moim kuzynem pobawić się nożem. Z udziałem moich nóg. Na drugi dzień nie miałem siły, by się choćby poruszyć. Ostatnie co zapamiętałem, to głos Snape'a u drzwi mojej komórki.

— Znów zamknęli cię w tej klitce? — warknęła wściekle Granger.

— Tak.

— A skrzydła? Skąd się wzięły?

— Pojawiły się przedwczoraj. Odkąd profesor zabrał mnie od Dursleyów, nie mógł mnie wyleczyć z obrażeń. Nieważne co robił, ciągle było źle. A potem one nagle wyszły, rozszarpując mi plecy. Wszędzie było pełno krwi. Najpierw wyszły tylko dwie pary, ta dolna i jedna z górnych. Po tym jak profesor dotknął mnie za skrzydła, wyszły i trzecie, ale Snape stracił wtedy przytomność… — Harry umilkł, gdy przypomniał sobie, co wtedy zrobił.

— Harry?

— Pocałowałem go — szepnął, nieświadomie dotykając swoich ust i uśmiechając się lekko na to wspomnienie.

Cztery połączone sapnięcie odwróciły jego uwagę.

— Co?

— Świecisz się, a dokładniej twoje skrzydła — rzucił Dean.

Kolega miał rację. Pióra delikatnie lśniły, choć w tej chwili ich blask już przygasał.

Hermiona i Ginny chichotały, za to Finnigan przewracał oczami.

— Dziewczyny, proszę. Hamujcie się odrobinę.

— No co? Całujący się profesor Snape! Rozumiesz to?

— Jesteście okropne — rzucił Thomas.

— Ja się z nimi zgadzam. Przecież jest tylko człowiekiem, chyba też mu się należy — wtrącił Seamus.

Harry przeskakiwał spojrzeniem z osoby na osobę, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co im chodzi. Jednak zmęczenie dawało mu się coraz bardziej we znaki i miał już tylko ochotę iść spać. Ziewnął, zasłaniając ręką usta.

— Dobra! — Granger od razu zauważyła ten gest. — Idziemy spać! Jutro porozmawiamy o reszcie.

Pożegnały się i wyszły.

Harry podszedł w stronę kufra przy swoim łóżku. Zamarł po jego otwarciu. Po brzegi wypełniony był on małymi paczkami. Na każdej był krótki opis typu: książki, odzież, składniki i tym podobne. Na samej górze, w ochronnym pokrowcu, leżała jego różdżka i list.

[i]_Pozwoliłem sobie zakupić ci odpowiednie rzeczy, bo w domu twoich opiekunów nie znalazłem nic, co świadczyłoby, byś takowe zakupy zrobił. Wszystkie paczki są zmniejszone, więc użyj zaklęcia do rozpakowania._

_S.S._[/i]

Chłopak nie miał już siły na rozpakowywanie. Wyciągnął tylko paczkę opisaną jako: „bielizna, pidżamy" i po powiększeniu wyciągnął z niej spodnie. Skrył się w łazience i przebrał. Nic nie mógł poradzić na blizny na piersi. Długie i krótkie białe szramy przecinały ją w kilku miejscach niczym swoisty wzór.

Wyszedł z łazienki. Koledzy spojrzeli w jego stronę i ich oczy otworzyły się w szoku. Zaraz jednak zrozumieli, że się wręcz gapią i odwrócili wzrok.

Harry westchnął i poszedł do łóżka.

Spanie na plecach wydawało mu się na razie dziwne, więc położył się na brzuchu. Od razu poczuł, jak skrzydła rozluźniają się i opadają na boki, przykrywając go prawie całego. Teraz też zauważył, że czuje skrzydłami. Ich końcami mógł wyczuć ramę łóżka, a jedno ze skrzydeł opadło na podłogę i czuł chłód, tak jakby dotykał ją dłonią.

Zmęczony zasnął.

Obudzenie się na dźwięk budzika, nieważne czy magicznego, czy nie, jest najgorszym momentem. Chyba każdy uczeń to potwierdzi. Chłopcy mieli widać podobne zdanie co Harry, bo grymasili pod nosem, wstając.

Harry wiedząc, że musi się jeszcze choć trochę rozpakować, też podniósł się z łóżka. Bolało go jeszcze trochę całe ciało, ale po tylu tygodniach ciągłego znoszenia bólu, teraz też nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi.

Niestety żadna z rzeczy w kufrze nie była przygotowana tak jak koszula profesora i chłopak zastanawiał się, co zrobić. Zniszczył koszule trzykrotnie zanim uzyskał podobny efekt. W miarę podobny.

— Pomóc ci? — zapytał Dean, gdy zobaczył zmagania podczas ubierania.

— Nie znam zaklęcia, którym można byłoby to założyć od razu na ciało.

— Mam lepszy pomysł. Daj koszulę.

Chłopak pomachał kilka razy nad tyłem koszuli, ale nie można było usłyszeć zaklęcia. Rząd zatrzasków zastąpił szew.

— Wiem, że trochę przypomina to gorset, ale ułatwi ci to ubieranie bez dotykania skrzydeł przez drugą osobę.

Zapięcie naprawdę pomogło, i to bardzo. Założenie przodu i zapięcie pod skrzydłami było o wiele prostsze niż kombinowanie, jak włożyć je do koszuli.

— Dzięki. Nauczysz mnie potem tego zaklęcia?

— Nie ma sprawy.

Teraz nadszedł czas na śniadanie. Może i podobno Harry żywił się magią, ale głód odczuwał normalny.

W pokoju wspólnym wszyscy współdomownicy czekali chyba tylko na niego. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i zanim zdążył zareagować, przytuliła go.

— Zwariowałaś? — Krzyk Rona i wyszarpnięcie Hermiony omal nie spowodowało upadku Pottera.

— Ron! Odczep się! Harry nie pobiera magii przez zwykły dotyk.

— Skąd wiesz? — krzyknął.

— Bo nadal stoję. Przypuszczamy, że trzeba dotykać skrzydeł, więc wystarczy uważać.

Dziewczyna wyrwała się z rąk Weasleya i ciągnąc Harry'ego za ramię, wyprowadziła go z Wieży.

Spojrzenia innych uczniów nie opuszczały Harry'ego ani na krok. Po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali jeszcze się to skumulowało.

— Ona go dotyka!

— Chyba się żywi!

— Nadal stoi, więc to chyba nie jest straszne.

Ciche szepty dolatywały z każdej strony. Hermiona nic sobie jednak z tego nie robiła. Trzymała przyjaciela pod ramię i ciągnęła w stronę stołu, przy którym już siedziała Ginny i nakładała posiłek na talerze. Jeden z nich podsunęła Harry'emu.

— Masz to zjeść! — poleciła.

— Słucham? — Harry patrzył na górę jedzenia na swoim talerzu.

— Jeśli chcesz latać, musisz mieć siłę. Skrzydła pewnie sporo ważą.

— Prawdę powiedziawszy to nie. Prawie wcale ich nie czuję.

— Hej, Potter! Jak tam śniadanie? Szlamy są smaczne?

Malfoy pojawił się za jego plecami tak nagle, że pytanie nie zostało nawet w pierwszej chwili zrozumiane. Zaraz jednak gniew przejął nad Gryfonem kontrolę.

— Malfoy! — Zerwał się z ławki i odwrócił do blondyna.

— Co? Czyżbym się pomylił? Harry Potter zawsze wolał mugolaczki niż czystokrwistych, więc dlaczego teraz miałby się zmienić. Twoje dziedzictwo tylko potwierdza moje słowa.

Adrenalina w żyłach Harry'ego zaczęła osiągać punkt krytyczny. Złapał Malfoya za szatę, zanim ten zdążył mrugnąć, i przyciągnął do siebie.

— Uważaj, Malfoy! Bo obiorę sobie za cel każde dziecko śmierciożercy w tej szkole, a na początku listy znajdziesz się ty.

Nie wiedząc nawet, że jego skrzydła rozłożyły się na całą rozpiętość, warczał na Draco, który obserwował to, co działo się za plecami przeciwnika. Gdy były złożone, skrzydła wydawały się być szarawe, teraz po rozłożeniu widać było, że tak naprawdę nie są jednolitej barwy. Górna część była srebrno-czarna, a długie pióra były w dwóch barwach ciemnego pomarańczu i fioletu. Jednak nie to tak przeraziło Ślizgona. Czarno-czerwone wyładowania przemykały po piórach, zbierając się na szczycie każdego skrzydła.

Malfoy zamknął oczy, czując się coraz słabiej.

— Potter, puść go!

Snape wyrwał oszołomionego blondyna i pchnął go w stronę jego goryli.

— Zabierzcie go stąd! Porozmawiam sobie z nim później.

Harry nadal się nie uspokoił, co profesor od razu zauważył.

— Uspokój się natychmiast!

— On obrażał Hermionę!

Błyski nabrały mocy i kilka naczyń w pobliżu pękło z trzaskiem.

Severus westchnął i przyciągnął do siebie Pottera.

— Będę tego żałował — warknął cicho, podnosząc podbródek zaskoczonego Gryfona do góry.

Chłopak wykazał dziwną uległość, patrząc mu w oczy, jakby tylko czekał na jego ruch.

Nauczyciel pochylił się nad nim i pocałował na oczach uczniów i sporej części grona pedagogicznego.

Harry przymknął powieki, zatracając się i nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego, tylko na te usta.


	6. Chapter 6

Lamir

Cz.6.

Gryfon nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Gniew uleciał w niebyt w ciągu sekundy, zastąpiony czymś zgoła innym. Nagle cała ta nieziemska przyjemność zniknęła.

— Potter!

Otworzył oczy zdziwiony, że wszystko dookoła migocze.

— Złóż skrzydła i skończ to przedstawienie — polecił ostro Snape, odsuwając go od siebie.

— Tak, proszę pana.

I mistrz eliksirów ruszył do swojego stołu, zostawiając skołowanego chłopaka.

Kilka cichych trzasków oznajmiło pojawienie się skrzatów. Bałagan i pył zostały uprzątnięte, a mała fiolka została wręczona właścicielowi, który nadal tępo wpatrywał się w Severusa.

Nagle rozpętała się burza. Gwizdy, oklaski, a także okrzyki oburzenia.

— Niech żyje profesor Snape!

— Poskromienie Gryfona!

Wołania tego typu słychać było od strony Ślizgonów.

— Tak nie wolno! To niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego?

Inne okrzyki dolatywały od pozostałych stołów, choć Potter nie bardzo wiedział, co miały oznaczać. Obrócił się dookoła, a wszyscy patrzyli albo na niego, albo na profesora, który jakby nic się nie stało, jadł śniadanie. Hermiona zlitowała się, gdy kolejna minuta minęła, a przyjaciel stał jak wrośnięty.

— Usiądź, Harry. — Pociągnęła go za rękaw w stronę ławki.

Coś przeskoczyło w umyśle Pottera. Nabrał powietrza, jakby wypłynął z głębin, i usiadł, od razu chowając głowę w ramiona i kładąc ją na stole. Na ten widok Ginny i Hermiona zachichotały znowu, niczym podlotki, którymi przecież ciągle były.

— To było słodkie, Harry. — Weasleyówna szturchnęła go w ramię. — I urocze.

— Przestańcie. Chyba spalę się ze wstydu — burknął chłopak.

— Dlaczego?

— Przecież to mężczyzna. On mnie pocałował — zauważył.

— Nadal nie rozumiem, wczoraj ci to nie przeszkadzało.

— Nawet nie wiem, czy jestem gejem.

— Po tym, co widziałam, i po tym, jak reagujesz, raczej nie ma o czym dyskutować. Jesteś.

— Ginny! — zaburczał znowu w stół. — Ja cię...

Szum sowiej poczty zagłuszył resztę rozmowy. Przed Hermioną wylądowała sowa i dziewczyna odwiązała od jej nóżki [i]_Proroka Codziennego_.[/i]

Już na pierwszy rzut oka było wiadomo, komu poświęcony jest główny temat numeru. Złożony grubymi, wręcz ociekającymi tuszem literami, tytuł aż ranił oczy.

[i]_LAMIR — XXXXX_[/i]

Harry nie chciał wiedzieć, co znów wymyślono na jego temat, ale jednocześnie był to jeden ze sposobów zdobycia wiedzy o samym sobie. Przysunął się więc do Hermiony i zaczął czytać wraz z nią.

[i]_Lamiry — klasyfikacja najwyższa. _

_Zagrożenie — czasowa utrata magii, w skrajnych wypadkach zdarzały się przypadki śmiertelne po odessaniu energii. Istoty te widziano wśród czarodziejów ponad trzysta lat temu, gdy wytrzebiono ostatnich z gatunku. Jednak wśród mugoli panuje dziwna religia, według której istoty bardzo podobne są u nich uważane za dobre. Nic bardziej mylnego._

_Jak donosi nam kilkoro uczniów ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, Harry Potter jest właśnie lamirem. Dodatkowo nawet nie zwyczajnym, lecz tak zwanym rasowym — serafinem. Jest to jeden z rzadszych i jednocześnie najniebezpieczniejszych przedstawicieli tej grupy. Nie posiada, tak jak reszta, dwóch par skrzydeł, lecz aż trzy. Samym ich rozpostarciem może pozbawić najbliższe osoby przytomności, wysysając ich magię. Dodatkowo może tę magię zamienić w energię, unoszącą się nad ich głowami na kształt okręgów. Jednak to nie wszystko. Jeżeli lamir do osiągnięcia wieku wybicia się skrzydeł nie odnajdzie swojego towarzysza, może wpadać w szał z byle powodu..._[/i]

Hermiona przerwała czytanie i spojrzała na Harry'ego.

— Profesor jest twoim towarzyszem. Dlatego tak szybko cię uspokoił — stwierdziła.

— Tak. Powiedział mi o tym.

— Wiesz, co się teraz zacznie? To niebezpieczne dla was obu. Tym bardziej, że wiesz, kim jest profesor. Sam-Wiesz-Kto może zażądać, by cię do niego przyprowadził, skoro ma na ciebie wpływ.

— Hermiono, daj spokój. Muszę najpierw poradzić sobie z tutejszymi problemami. Wszyscy to czytają. Wiesz, co zaraz nastąpi?

— Pewnie panika. Rozłożyłeś skrzy...

— On mi ukradł magię!

— Mi też!

Jak na zawołanie uczniowie zaczęli krzyczeć jeden przez drugiego. Przy stole nauczycielskim przerwano żarliwą dyskusję, która rozgorzała po spektaklu Severusa i Harry'ego.

— Proszę o spokój! — Wzmocniony zaklęciem głos Dumbledore'a uciszył uczniów. — Nikt niczego nikomu nie ukradł. Pan Potter jest lamirem, to prawda, ale przebywa na terenie szkoły wraz ze swoim towarzyszem i nie zagraża nikomu. Chyba że, tak jak pan Malfoy, ktoś sam go sprowokuje. Proszę teraz o spokojne dokończenie posiłku, wkrótce rozpoczną się pierwsze zajęcia — zakończył i powrócił do rozmowy z profesor McGonagall.

— Harry? — uwagę Gryfona odwróciła stająca za nim Luna Lovegood.

— Tak?

— Gdybyś kiedyś zgubił pióro, czy mógłbyś je dla mnie zatrzymać. Są bezcenne do mikstury na...

— Dobrze, Luna. Nie ma sprawy — obiecał jej Harry szybko, zanim zaczęła się rozwodzić nad jakimś nieodkrytym jeszcze zwierzakiem czy czymś równie niespotykanym. — Mam trochę anielskiego pyłu, chcesz?

Wręczył jej fiolkę, a dziewczyna umilkła.

— Naprawdę chcesz mi to dać?

— Oczywiście. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Dlaczego nie mógłbym ci czasem czegoś dać?

— Ale to jest anielski pył. Wiesz do...?

— Przypuszczam, że wkrótce będę go miał całkiem sporo — uśmiechnął się do niej.

Lovegood spojrzała na niego dziwnie, schowała buteleczkę, a zaraz potem odeszła.

— Harry, chyba zaczynam rozumieć twoje nowe zachowanie — rzuciła Hermiona, odbierając od Ginny plan dla siebie i Harry'ego.

— Jakie znowu zachowanie?

— Zmieniłeś się, i to dosyć drastycznie.

— Nie przypominaj mi. — Zgarbił się i poprawił po raz kolejny grzywkę, choć wiedział, że blizn na twarzy nie ukryje.

— Nie mam na myśli twojego wyglądu. Chodź, pierwszą mamy transmutację, a potem eliksiry. Musimy jeszcze zabrać wszystko z dormitorium.

Ron z Neville'em siedzieli na drugim końcu stołu i umilkli, gdy Potter z Granger przechodzili koło nich.

— To co miałaś na myśli? — zapytał Harry, gdy wspinali się schodami w stronę Wieży.

Chłopak zauważył, że nawet portrety zaczęły go obserwować z jeszcze większą uwagą niż zwykle.

— Chodzi o twoje zachowanie, przecież mówiłam. Stałeś się bardzo ugodowy.

— Ugodowy?

— Harry, wczoraj opowiedziałeś nam o tym, co ci się stało u Dursleyów. I to bez większego namawiania. Wcześniej musiałam z ciebie wyciągać wszystko siłą, a i tak dużo ukrywałeś.

— Chcieliście wiedzieć.

— Właśnie o to chodzi, Harry. Luna tylko poprosiła, a ty już spełniłeś jej prośbę.

Zatrzymali się właśnie przy ruchomych schodach, bo poruszyły się, uniemożliwiając wejście wyżej.

— Gdybym cię teraz poprosiła o pójście ze mną do biblioteki, co byś zrobił?

— Skoro potrzebujesz, to chodź. — Odwrócił się i tylko ręka dziewczyny go powstrzymała przed ruszeniem w stronę biblioteki.

— Harry!

Gryfon zamarł.

— Rozumiesz już, o co mi chodzi?

Kiwnął głową i pozwolił się prowadzić do Wieży po rzeczy na zajęcia.

Transmutacja minęła ustalonym dawno temu rytmem. McGonagall dyktowała, oni pisali. Ćwiczenia miały rozpocząć po opanowaniu teorii. Harry niewiele pamiętał z tej lekcji. Po głowie ciągle krążyły mu słowa Hermiony. Nawet nie zauważył, że Ron nie siedział z nimi, dopóki nie zaczęli wychodzić z zajęć. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że ten zajmował ławkę na samym końcu sali. Sam.

— Nie przejmuj się, Harry. Jak zrozumie swój błąd, to wróci — pocieszyła go Granger.

— Nie wiem, czy jeszcze chcę, by wrócił.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego smutno.

— Wiesz przecież, jaki jest Ron. On...

— Właśnie dlatego. Znudziły mnie jego ciągłe zmiany stron. Zachowuje się jak chorągiewka na wietrze.

— Rozumiem, Harry, ale...

— Koniec dyskusji, panno Granger. — Pojawienie się Snape'a było, jak zwykle, zaskoczeniem.

Co prawda, stali już przed salą eliksirów i czekali na wpuszczenie, ale on zawsze pojawiał się znikąd. Uczniowie, natychmiast po otwarciu się drzwi, zaczęli zajmować swoje miejsca. Znów, jak co roku, mieli zajęcia łączone ze Ślizgonami. Malfoy przyszedł już do siebie i teraz mordował błękitnym spojrzeniem Gryfona, który nie zwracał na niego w ogóle uwagi.

Harry rozpakowywał się, co chwilę zerkając do przodu w stronę biurka profesora.

— Harry, przestań! — szturchnęła go dziewczyna, przywracając do rzeczywistości.

— Panno Granger, proszę przestać krzywdzić mojego towarzysza.

Chyba większej ciszy nigdy w sali jeszcze nie było. Wszyscy zamarli.

Harry zarumienił się po same czubki uszu.

— Pan jest towarzyszem Pottera? — sapnął zszokowany Malfoy, który przegapił zdarzenie w Wielkiej Sali, wynoszony akurat przez Goyle'a i Crabbe'a.

— Tak, a teraz wracać do zajęć.

Ruchem różdżki spowodował, że tablica zapełniła się pismem.

— Skoro wszyscy są tak zaabsorbowani lamirami to dzisiejsza lekcja będzie o anielskim pyle, które pochodzi właśnie z ich skrzydeł. W oryginalnej wersji nazywany jest lamirusem, ale wpływ mugolskiej kultury ustalił nową nazwę – właśnie anielski pył. Ponieważ tych wiadomości nie ma w żadnej z książek poza tymi z Działu Zakazanego, mile byłyby widziane notatki. — Ciągle mówił swoim zwykły głosem, ale ostatnie zdanie spowodowało, że wszyscy złapali za pióra. Wszyscy poza Harrym, który patrzył na tablicę jak urzeczony.

[i]_Lamirus — anielski pył._

_Składnik wzmacniający wszystkie eliksiry leczące. Dodany do eliksiru wiggenowego powoduje, że nawet śmiertelna rana goi się w kilka sekund._[/i]

— Panie Potter, czy ma pan pył z porannego przedstawienia?

— Nie. Dałem Lunie w prezencie.

— Potter, ty debilu! Dać coś takiego wariatce? — warknął Draco.

— Cisza! Minus pięć punktów, panie Malfoyd za obrażanie.

Oczy wszystkich już nie mogły być większe. Snape zabierający punkty swojemu Domowi i na dodatek z powodu uwagi Malfoya.

Tylko Harry nie okazał zdziwienia. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, nie odwracając wzroku od profesora. Już samo przyznanie się mistrza eliksirów do tego, że jest jego towarzyszem, uważał za wielki przełom. Oczywiście, każdy mógł się tego domyślić po widowisku w jadalni, ale przyznanie się przed wszystkimi to co innego.

— Cóż, musimy pozyskać trochę pyłu, by zakończyć dzisiejszy eliksir. Panie Potter, proszę podejść do przodu.

Choć Snape wręcz wywarczał polecenie, Harry nie zastanawiał się ani sekundy. Wyszedł na środek sali i stanął przodem do profesora.

Chichot dziewczyn zaburzył panującą dotychczas ciszę.

— Spokój! Uległość jest standardowym zachowaniem w stosunku do starszego towarzysza. Słabnie z czasem, co nie zmienia faktu, że nawet młody lamir jest niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, gdy się go zdenerwuje. — Spojrzał wymownie na Malfoya. — Szczególnie, jeśli broni przyjaciół lub towarzysza.

Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że ostatnia uwaga skierowana była bardzo dosadnie w stronę Draco. I to jako ostrzeżenie.

— Panno Granger, proszę zbierać pył, zanim opadnie na podłogę.

— Dobrze, profesorze.

Podeszła bliżej i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Przewróciła oczami, gdy zobaczyła jak większość żeńskiej połowy klasy rumieni się, wiedząc do czego zmierza profesor. Usta Severusa wykrzywiły się złośliwie.

— Rozczaruję niektórych z was. Nie trzeba całować lamira za każdym razem, by uzyskać pył.

Jęk zawodu wyrwał się z kilku ust, także Pottera, ale ten ostatni był słyszalny tylko dla Snape'a.

— Innym sposobem uzyskania go, jest doprowadzenie lamira do stanu pobudzenia, co jak każdy z was wie, pocałunek rozpoczyna bardzo dobrze.

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się szeroko w szoku.

[i]_Snape chyba nie ma zamiaru...? I to przed całą klasą?_[/i]


	7. Chapter 7

Lamir

W tej części spełnienie życzenia Syri.

Muzyka: Abingdon Boys School — Innocent Sorrow.

Cz. 7.

Severus zbliżył się do Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej. A w Potterze coś pękło.

_To nie tak! On tak nie chciał!_

Spuścił głowę, nie mogąc patrzeć na tę jedyną osobę, której zaufał. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i przygryzł wargę, gdy dłoń profesora zaczęła unosić się w jego stronę. W jego drugiej ręce zauważył fiolkę z wyraźnym pismem mistrza eliksirów.

„Eliksir Uniesień."

_On naprawdę chce mu to zrobić! Upokorzyć na oczach wszystkich!_

Harry zaczął szybciej oddychać. Poczuł się tak samo, jak przy kłótni z Malfoyem. Gniew zaczął przejmować nad nim władzę. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Ironiczny uśmiech, który zawsze miał na twarzy, gdy drwił z niego, jeszcze bardziej go rozłościł. Odsunął się najpierw krok, potem kolejny.

— Potter! Dokąd to?

— Odsuń się ode mnie! — warknął rozzłoszczony.

Dolne skrzydła rozłożyły się, zahaczając o ławki. Pojedyncza błyskawica przeskoczyła przez stół, roztrzaskując szklane przedmioty. Severus odstawił trzymaną fiolkę i zaczął do niego podchodzić.

— Masz się natychmiast uspokoić! Co to znaczy?

— Nawet nie próbuj mnie dotknąć!

Pierwsze z góry skrzydła uniosły się lekko nadal złożone.

— Potter!

— Ostrzegam cię, nie podchodź! — krzyknął, gdy ten znów zrobił krok w jego kierunku.

Nagły spazm bólu przeszedł przez ciało Harry'ego. Chłopak złapał się za koszulę na piersi, gdzie ból stał się jeszcze bardziej intensywniejszy. Czarne mroczki zaczęły pojawiać mu się przed oczami. Upadł na jedno kolana, jęcząc. Ból przeniósł się także na plecy i musiał podeprzeć się dłonią o podłogę, gdy sala zaczęła wirować. Szum w uszach pojawił się niespodziewanie i spowodował, że chłopak nic nie słyszał. Zanim ciemność zagarnęła go w swoje objęcia, poczuł inne, całkiem realne, ratujące go przed upadkiem.

Było mu zimno. Tak bardzo, że skulił się, ale niewiele to pomogło. Jednocześnie był cały spocony, choć nie powinien.

Otworzył powoli oczy, uniósł się na łokciu i jęknął, bo nawet ten drobny ruch spowodował ból. Plecy i pierś nadal bolały i teraz Harry czuł, że jest ciasno obandażowany. Podniósł górę szpitalnej pidżamy. Opatrunek obejmował pierś i brzuch, a co za tym idzie, również całe plecy.

— Widzę, że już się obudziłeś.

Harry obrócił głowę i spojrzał na panią Pomfrey. Pobyt w szpitalu nie zdziwił go, bardziej zastanawiało go, z jakiego powodu się tam znalazł.

— Co ja tu robię?

— Otworzyły ci się rany.

— Przecież były już zabliźnione.

— Nie wiem, co się stało. Profesor Snape przyniósł cię tu całego we krwi.

Harry przypomniał sobie, co działo się na zajęciach z eliksirów. Gniew znów zaczął krążyć w jego ciele, ale tym razem chłopak nie pozwolił mu sobą zawładnąć. Spróbował wstać, choć każdy ruch powodował ból.

— A ty gdzie się wybierasz? Masz leżeć, aż rany się nie zasklepią, czyli do rana. Wtedy sprawdzę, czy maść poradziła sobie z nimi dostatecznie.

Pchnęła go z powrotem na poduszkę i przykryła kocem, wyczuwając jednocześnie zbyt wysoką temperaturę ciała. Dla pewności dotknęła jego czoła.

— Masz gorączkę. Zaraz przyniosę eliksir przeciwgorączkowy.

Skierowała się do swego kantorka. Tę chwilę wykorzystał Harry, wstając i uciekając ze szpitala. Musiał znaleźć jakieś miejsce, gdzie nikt mu nie będzie teraz przeszkadzał. Dopiero po wyjściu na korytarz zwrócił uwagę, że jest noc. Zdecydował się na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Tam będzie mógł wszystko w spokoju przemyśleć. Po dotarciu tam skulił się pod murem, obejmując rękami nogi i opierając brodę na kolanach. W tej chwili, patrząc w gwiazdy, pomyślał o Syriuszu. Chciał, żeby tu był. Może on by coś mu doradził? Może zemstę? Czuł się oszukany przez Severusa.

_Jak mógł mu to zrobić? Dlaczego tak go potraktował?_

— Potter, co ty tu robisz?

Mistrz eliksirów stał w wejściu i rzucał w jego stronę bardzo gniewne spojrzenia. Harry zerwał się na równe nogi. Nie przejmując się w ogóle bólem, doskoczył do Severusa.

— Co ty sobie myślałeś? Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem, że traktujesz mnie w ten sposób?

Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu.

— Harry, ty nic nie...

— Nie chcę cię słuchać! Najpierw mi pomagasz, a zaraz potem poniżasz mnie przed wszystkimi. A ja ci zaufałem!

Minął mężczyznę i chciał wyjść, gdy Snape złapał go za ramię.

— Harry...

— Zostaw mnie! Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego!

Wyrwał się mężczyźnie i szybko zbiegł po schodach.

— Harry!

Nie zatrzymał się na wołanie profesora. Coś pchało go jak najdalej od niego. Wpadł do nieczynnej łazienki dla dziewczyn i zamknął się w pierwszej kabinie, do jakiej wszedł. Po raz pierwszy zapłakał. Nie płakał nawet wtedy, gdy Dursleyowie się nad nim znęcali. Nie uronił ani jednej łzy, gdy kulił się komórce, a nieopatrzone rany bolały, nie pozwalając zasnąć i chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o koszmarze jego życia. A teraz nie potrafił powstrzymać się od płaczu. Łzy spływały mu po policzkach wąskimi strumyczkami, by potem poplamić koszulę. Długo trwało, zanim się uspokoił na tyle, by wyrównał się mu oddech. Pociągając nosem, wyszedł z kabiny. Pochylił się nad umywalką i przemył twarz. Z tafli lustra patrzyły na niego zaczerwienione oczy. Westchnął, opierając o zimne szkło rozgrzane czoło.

_Co teraz ?_

Pytanie to krążyło mu po głowie od kilku minut. Naprawdę chciał wierzyć w Severusa, chciał mu ufać. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak mężczyzna mógł go tak potraktować przed wszystkimi, w szczególności przed Ślizgonami.

I nagle zrozumiał.

To nie była złośliwość profesora. To był pokaz właśnie dla Węży. Chciał im pokazać, że panuje nad nim, nad Wybrańcem. Przecież Severus jest śmierciożercą. Musi grać.

Harry westchnął, rozluźniając się. Teraz, gdy zrozumiał swój błąd, zdecydował się na kolejny ruch. Szybko przemknął do lochów i zapukał do gabinetu Snape'a. Drzwi otworzyły się prawie natychmiast. Zanim zdążył zareagować, został wciągnięty do środka i drzwi zostały zablokowane czarem zamykającym.

— Przepraszam... — zaczął, ale nic więcej nie dane mu było powiedzieć.

Severus przytulił go do siebie, obejmując ramieniem, a drugą ręką głaszcząc pióra. Uczucie było tak przyjemne, że chłopak zamknął z przyjemności oczy i napawał się tym wrażeniem. Dotyk warg mężczyzny na swoich ustach skomentował westchnięciem i uniesieniem głowy. Oderwał się od nich dopiero, gdy zaczęło mu brakować powietrza.

— Harry...

— Nic nie mów, Severusie. Rozumiem, przepraszam, że jestem takim głupcem.

Odsunął się od niego, bo dotyk rozpraszał go i nie pozwalał rozsądnie myśleć. Poza tym, gdy nie był złączony pocałunkiem z mężczyzną, zaczynał wyczuwać, jak pochłania jego magię. Było to cudowne uczucie, całkiem inne niż gdy się całowali, ale tak samo uzależniające.

— Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, Severusie — zaczął, wyrównując oddech. — Chcę wiedzieć, na czym stoję. Muszę wiedzieć, jak mam się zachować, gdy znów zrobisz tego typu pokaz przynależności do śmierciożerców, jak dziś na zajęciach. Nie pozwolę się poniżać, ale wiem, że toczy się wojna i mogę zgodzić się na pewne ustępstwa. I chciałbym wiedzieć, co czujesz do mnie, ale tak naprawdę, bo zaczynam się gubić.

— Harry... — Severus znów go przyciągnął do siebie. — Co mam ci powiedzieć? Co chcesz usłyszeć? Prawdę, którą karmię Czarnego Pana? Prawdę, którą zna Dumbledore? Czy jeszcze coś innego?

— Chcę poznać twoje serce, nawet jeśli mnie to zrani — odparł chłopak. — Wolę znać taką prawdę, nawet gorzką, niż najsłodsze kłamstwo.

— W takim razie... — westchnął Severus, pochylając się nad jego szyją. — Pragnę cię, odkąd przekroczyłeś próg tej szkoły, chcę twego ciała, duszy i wszystkiego, co mogę ci zabrać. — Wyszeptał mu to wprost do ucha najmroczniejszym głosem, jaki Harry dotąd słyszał z jego ust, tak, że aż ciarki przebiegły po jego placach. — Nie interesuje mnie nikt inny, tylko i wyłącznie ty. Nie pozwolę dotknąć cię nikomu innemu, choćbyś sam tego chciał. Zabije go, nawet jeśli znienawidzisz mnie za to. Będziesz tylko i wyłącznie mój.

— Nie rozumiem, Severusie. Dlaczego chciałbym kogoś innego, skoro jesteś moim towarzyszem? I dlaczego pragnąłeś mnie już wtedy, gdy byłem dzieckiem, czy to oznacza...

— Cii... — Zamknął jego usta kciukiem, przesuwając nim po jego wargach i zatracając się w tym dotyku. — Jesteś mój, bo twoja matka obiecała mi cię za ochronę. — Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się wielkie. — Jesteś mój, bo ona znała moje pragnienia, znała je wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że przy mnie będziesz bezpieczny i nikomu nie pozwolę cię zranić. Znała tę jedyną mroczną prawdę, której ja sam starałem się zaprzeczyć. — Podniósł jego brodę jeszcze wyżej, by spojrzeć w te zielone tęczówki, kryjące się za czarnymi oprawkami, niepasującymi do tak pięknych oczu. — Nigdy cię nie zostawię, nigdy cię nie zdradzę. Nie pozwolę ci cierpieć, nie pozwolę na smutek. — Wokół nich zamigotało niebieskie światło. — Nie będę wymagał z twojej strony niczego, czego sam mi nie dasz z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Czy przyjmiesz mnie jako swojego towarzysza i pozwolisz stać u twego boku?

Harry nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Czuł dookoła magię tak potężną, że aż drażniła każdy jego nerw, doprowadzając do ekstazy. Oddychał ciężko, trzymając się szaty Severusa, nie odrywając od niego oczu. Chciał całym sobą, by ten coś zrobił. Nie wiedział co, ale chciał, by to już nastąpiło. Jego ciało nie potrafiło się powstrzymać. Wspiął się na palce, mówiąc:

— Przyjmuję cię, Severusie. Pragnę, byś był u mego boku, pragnę, byś nigdy mnie nie opuścił. Jestem tu dla ciebie i chcę, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

Magia oszalała, otaczając ich obu. Harry objął szyję Severusa, przyciągając go bliżej i całując. Dłonie mężczyzny zagarnęły go mocniej, zachłanniej. Westchnięcie i jęk z ust Harry'ego przyjął ze złośliwym dla siebie uśmiechem. Jego dłonie zaczęły wędrować, jakby prowadzone własnym życiem. Chłopak poczuł, jak palce Severusa znajdują zatrzaski na jego szacie i rozpinają je szybko. Szata, a zaraz potem i koszula, opadły na ziemię. Profesor zniżył się i zaczął całować odsłonięte ciało Gryfona, który pozwalał mu robić ze sobą, co tylko ten chciał. Poddawał się, chłonąc każdy gest, dotyk, jaki został mu podarowany. Wygiął się w tył, gdy usta Severusa dotknęły jego sutka. Jęknął, porażony nowym, nieznanym dla niego dotąd uczuciem.

Potem pamiętał już tylko sypialnię. Każdy gest, każde dotknięcie przez Severusa otoczone było magią, która do samego końca nie opuszczała ich otoczenia. Błękitne fale energii pochłaniane przez skrzydła niczym próżnia, tak samo, jak on zostawał pochłaniany przez mężczyznę. Jęki, krzyki przyjemności ginęły w ustach spragnionych tylko więcej i więcej. Pozwalał na wszystko, nawet gdy początkowo bolało, pozwalał zawładnąć sobą temu jednemu mężczyźnie.

Potem powoli wszystko mijało, wraz z falami przyjemności, drobnych gestów i coraz spokojniejszych oddechów. Magia zniknęła, pozostawiając ich samych.

— Mam wyjść? — zapytał chłopak, gdy uspokoił się do końca.

Harry uniósł się na łokciu, patrząc na Severusa, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, zaczął wstawać, szukając spodni. Ręka obejmująca go w pasie powstrzymała go stanowczo. Pociągnięcie do tyłu na plecy i znów znalazł się pod mężczyzną.

— Zostań.

Decyzja o odejściu została wymazana jak kreda z tablicy, gdy ciepło towarzysza dotknęło jego ciała. Zasnął z błogim uśmiechem na ustach, wtulony w pierś Severusa i nie przeszkadzało mu, że jest mu coraz cieplej i cieplej, że żar zamieniał się w płomień.


	8. Chapter 8

Lamir

Cz.8.

Harry budził się powoli. Wręcz nie chciał odchodzić z tej cudnej świadomości nie-czucia, nie-myślenia, nie-bycia. Jednak teraz coś przyjemnego obejmowało go i czuł się bezpieczny, jak nigdy dotąd. Wszystko wróciło w jednej chwili. Przypomniał sobie, co się działo kilka godzin wcześniej.

Otworzył szeroko oczy i zobaczył, jak czarne źrenice Severusa obserwują go uważnie. Jego ramię dotykało biodra Harry'ego, a palce muskały skórę, powodując przyjemny dreszcz w lędźwiach. Chłopak jęknął cicho, przysuwając się bliżej i ocierając o mężczyznę. Ironiczny uśmiech już go nie drażnił, nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Wiedział, że Severus właśnie w ten specyficzny sposób okazuje swoje zadowolenie na jego reakcję.

— Cudowny. — Szept, wypowiedziany wprost przy uchu i zakończony ukąszeniem małżowiny, spowodował tylko kolejną reakcję.

Harry sam nie wiedział, skąd wziął na to odwagę, ale pchnął mężczyznę na plecy i położył się na nim, nie przestając ocierać się o strategiczne miejsce. Pomruk, który w efekcie tego działania wydał Severus, brzmiał jak muzyka. Dłonie mężczyzny złapały go za biodra i ścisnęły mocno, zatrzymując w miejscu. Chłopak wyprostował się nagle, czując, jak dłoń Severusa zjeżdża niżej, drażniąc to miejsce.

— Severusie, proszę — jęknął, czując tylko ochotę na więcej.

Jego biodra drgnęły spazmatycznie, gdy ciało dotknęło drugiego, unoszącego się specjalnie, by nim zawładnąć, i to dogłębnie.

— Taki gorący i ciasny — mruknął Snape, rozszerzając odrobinę nogi, tak by pośladki Harry'ego dotknęły jego ud, a on sam mógł kontynuować przygotowania dla czegoś większego i bardziej spragnionego uwagi niż palce.

Potter odchylił się do tyłu, przytrzymywany za plecy, pozwalając znów zawładnąć się temu mężczyźnie. Pocałunki na jego piersi stały się zachłanne, pragnące jedynie więcej, bardziej, już.

— Severusie...

Biodra Harry'ego zostały uniesione i gorąco dotknęło jego wejścia.

— Harry... jesteś tylko mój... — Ciężki od pożądania głos Severusa spowodował tylko jedno.

Chłopak, patrząc w oczy towarzysza, nabił się jednym mocnym i pewnym ruchem z głośnym krzykiem. Snape dołączył do niego, przytrzymując go w miejscu.

— Idiota. Nie krzywdź się! — warknął i pocałował go w spocone czoło i zamknięte z bólu oczy.

Dłoń masowała plecy odprężającym ruchem. Gdy ciało Harry'ego przyzwyczajało się do tak nagłego wtargnięcia, Severus położył się znów na plecach, ciągnąc za sobą ciężko oddychającego towarzysza. Harry chciał tylko jednego. Aby móc się poruszyć, jednak ramię Severusa trzymało go w miejscu.

— Spokojnie, Harry. Zajmę się tobą.

Uniósł jego twarz i pocałował, przejmując całkowicie kontrolę nad jego językiem. Czując, że chłopak rozluźnił się całkowicie, leżąc swobodnie na jego piersi, uniósł biodra wbijając się głębiej. Harry jęknął wprost w jego usta i oderwał się, prostując i wyginając do tyłu. Teraz, klęcząc na Severusie, nie myślał o niczym innym tylko o tym żarze, który ciągle rósł. Zaczął unosić się i opadać na towarzysza, słuchając tej jedynej muzyki, jaką śpiewał wraz z nim Severus. Nic więcej się teraz nie liczyło. Nic, poza dłonią, która objęła go tam, gdzie kumulowała się cała jego przyjemność.

— Dojdź dla mnie, Harry. Teraz. — Te słowa były dla niego wszystkim.

Prośbą, rozkazem, błaganiem, po prostu wszystkim. Krzyk uciekł z płuc chłopaka wraz z ekstazą spełnienia.

— Piękny. — Severus uniósł mokrą dłoń do ust.

Oczy Gryfona otworzyły się szeroko, gdy język mężczyzny dotknął palców, oblizując je powoli. Serce biło w jego piersi tak mocno, że myślał, iż zaraz z niej wyskoczy.

Jednak Severus jeszcze nie skończył. Gdy patrzył na szok Pottera, jego biodra znów zaczęły się poruszać. Przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie i wbijał się w niego coraz szybciej. Nie trwało długo i Harry poczuł, jak towarzysz dochodzi w nim intensywnie, wyrzucając głowę do tyłu z głośnym jękiem. Uśmiechnął się i złożył pocałunek na jego piersi, w miejscu, gdzie biło serce.

Dłoń Snape'a rozczochrała mu włosy, a z ust wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie.

— Harry, jeśli nie wstaniemy, to szkołę rozniosą plotki — rzucił, gdy doszedł do siebie.

— To byłoby straszne — zaśmiał się słabo chłopak, unosząc głowę.

— Nieznośny bachor! — warknął Snape.

Wysunął się z Harry'ego, który jęknął w zawodzie na tę rozłąkę.

— Idź się wykąp. — Pocałował go na pocieszenie w ramię. — Każę przynieść twoje rzeczy.

— Tak jest! — zasalutował Harry z usmiechem i ruszył w stronę łazienki.

Nagle przystanął, patrząc na własną pierś, a potem zerkając przez ramię na plecy.

— Widzę, że nareszcie zauważyłeś — spostrzegł jego zachowanie profesor.

Chłopak zatoczył się nagle na ścianę. Severus natychmiast podbiegł do niego, łapiąc pod ramię. Zaraz też musiał podnieść go na ręce, bo chłopak stracił przytomność. Zdziwił się tym trochę. Nie przypuszczał, że taka będzie reakcja na schowanie skrzydeł i pojawienie się znaków zjednoczenia. Jednak coś go zaniepokoiło. Chłopak był za ciepły. Podczas stosunku składał to na karb intensywności połączenia, ale teraz to nie było wymówką.

Położył towarzysza z powrotem na łóżku, oczyszczając i jego, i pościel. Na sobie zastosował te same czary, obiecując sobie kąpiel później, i wezwał Pomfrey.

— Nareszcie się obudziłeś! — usłyszał Harry zaraz po otwarciu oczu i burza kasztanowych włosów zasypała jego twarz, a mocny uścisk omal nie pozbawił go tchu.

— Panno Granger! Proszę nie krzyczeć — oburzony głos Severusa odbił się od ścian echem.

— Przepraszam, profesorze. Harry się właśnie obudził!

Potter rozpoznał salę szpitalną i zastanawiał się, co się stało, że znalazł się właśnie w niej. Podniósł się ostrożnie i rozejrzał. Hermiona siedziała koło jego łóżka szeroko uśmiechnięta i dziwnie zarumieniona. Za nią, w towarzystwie Poppy, stał Severus, na którego widok Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Skoro Potter łaskawie już się wyspał, to wracam do swoich obowiązków — rzucił chłodno Snape i obrócił się z zawirowaniem szat.

Trzask drzwi było jedynym, co usłyszał jeszcze od niego Harry. Westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

— Co przegapiłem?

— Nic szczególnego. Przynajmniej w mojej obecności nic się nie działo. Szukałam cię, bo nie pojawiłeś się na śniadaniu.

Podeszła do nich pielęgniarka, przerywając rozmowę.

— Panie Potter, radzę następnym razem nie spać na Wieży Astronomicznej. To nie jest dobre miejsce, rozumiemy się? Poza lekką gorączką nic ci nie dolegało, ale dałam ci już eliksir, więc spokojnie możesz iść na swoje zajęcia — przekazała i zostawiła ich samych po położeniu jego ubrań na krawędzi łóżka.

Chłopak wstał.

— Harry... Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale ty raczej nie spałeś na Wieży, prawda? — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego zarumieniona. — Tam raczej nie straciłbyś skrzydeł.

Harry automatycznie sięgnął ręką, dotykając pleców. Jak na zawołanie skrzydła wysunęły się, rozszarpując szpitalną koszulę. Jednak tym razem nie czuł bólu, tylko mrowienie przechodzące wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

— Nie straciłeś, to można zauważyć — stwierdziła Hermiona. — A te znaki?

Potter ściągnął do końca i tak uszkodzoną już koszulę i przyjrzał się dokładniej znakom, zdobiącym jego pierś, część brzucha i ramię aż do łokcia.

— To z powodu profesora Snape'a, prawda? — zapytała dziewczyna konspiracyjnym szeptem.

Znaki, jak nazwała je Hermiona, były złotymi liniami, biegnącymi w bliznach, łącząc je wszystkie ze sobą po tej części ciała. W dotyku były lekko wypukłe, jakby narysowane woskiem. Ich epicentrum znajdowało się na sercu Harry'ego, potem rozlewały się spiralnymi falami.

— Dokąd one sięgają? — spytała Granger, gdy z ciekawości zajrzał pod pasek spodni.

Jego zaczerwieniona twarz mówiła sama za siebie.

— Aha, aż tam! — zrozumiała tę aluzję, zresztą bardzo obrazową dla jej wyobraźni.

— Hermiono! Nie masz za grosz wstydu! Jestem chłopakiem!

— Już raczej mężczyzną — zaczęła się z nim droczyć.

— Hej!

— Dobra, dobra! Już nie będę! — zaśmiała się i gdy znikał w łazience, zawołała: — Ale trochę szczegółów bym posłuchała.

Harry tylko trzasnął drzwiami w odpowiedzi.

— Jesteś niemożliwa — zauważył, gdy szli na zaklęcia. — Czy to aż tak łatwo spostrzec, że ja i Severus jesteśmy...

— Severus...? — mruknęła, znów się uśmiechając. — A gdzie podział się tłustowłosy dupek? Dobra! Nic nie mówiłam! — rzuciła szybko, widząc pojedynczą błyskawicę, przelatującą po skrzydle. — Rozumiem, Harry.

Chłopak odetchnął głęboko. Nie przypuszczał, że niby zabawna kiedyś uwaga o Severusie tak go wkurzy.

— Przepraszam. Po prostu teraz widzę w nim kogoś innego. Nie patrzę na niego przez pryzmat zniewag, obelg i niesłusznych szlabanów.

— Widzę, że trochę rozmawialiście.

— Trochę? — chrząknął i uśmiechnął się, a zaraz potem spoważniał. — Co wiesz o zjednoczeniu towarzyszy?

Hermiona potknęła się, słysząc to pytanie.

— Wiedziałam! — krzyknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę uczniów, krążących po korytarzach.

— Co? — Harry w ogóle nie rozumiał dziś dziewczyny.

Rozglądnęła się na boki i szepnęła do ucha Harry'ego:

— Zrobiliście to, prawda? Złożyliście przysięgę i kochaliście się?

— Przysięgę? — Harry jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie słowa Severusa i swoje. — Tak, złożyliśmy przysięgę.

— I?

— Co „i"?

— Połączyłeś się z nim? Kochaliście się?

Zarumieniony jak dojrzały pomidor Harry zdołał tylko kiwnąć głową. Dziewczyna zachichotała.

— W takim razie, Harry, gratuluję. Przepraszam za wcześniejsze insynuacje. Masz teraz towarzysza, a w pewnym sensie męża. Nie będę dopytywać się, kto był dominujący, to nie moja sprawa, ale mogę uznać, że obaj jesteście teraz w związku małżeńskim zawartym magicznie. Potwierdzenie pewnie dostaniesz wkrótce — wyłuszczyła mu sprawę.

— Potwierdzenie?

— Tak, z Ministerstwa Magii.

Musieli skończyć, bo weszli właśnie do klasy. Harry jak na szpilkach czekał na porę obiadową. I nie dlatego, że był głodny, choć był, ale dlatego, że chciał zobaczyć Severusa.

— Severusie, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Możesz wstąpić na herbatę?

Gdy mistrz eliksirów usłyszał to zakamuflowane polecenie, ścisnął tylko pięść i podążył za dyrektorem do jego gabinetu.

— Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić?

— Miałem ochotę zjeść obiad...

— Dobrze wiesz, że mówię o chłopaku — przerwał mu Dumbledore, stojąc przy grzędzie Fawkesa i głaszcząc go powoli. — Co zrobisz, gdy Tom zażąda, byś go przyprowadził.

— Oczywiście, że tego nie...

— Zrobisz. — Znów przerwał mu starzec. — To może być jedyna szansa Harry'ego, by zbliżył się aż tak do Riddle'a.

Severus patrzył na czarodzieja, nie okazując nawet drgnięciem, co myśli o takim planie.

— Jak sobie wyobrażasz takie spotkanie tej dwójki? To ciągle dzieciak, nawet nie zna odpowiednich zaklęć, by stanąć przed Czarnym Panem, który Niewybaczalnymi szafuje na prawo i lewo bez najmniejszego problemu.

— Ten problem sam się rozwiąże. Harry ma szczęście wychodzenia bez szwanku z każdych opałów. Jest jak kot, zawsze spada na cztery łapy.

— A co, jeśli tego nie zrobię?

— Harry pójdzie. Będzie chciał postąpić słusznie, jak jego rodzice. Wie, jaka jest cena.

Severus milczał, już planując. Cokolwiek wymyśli któraś ze stron, on musi być krok naprzód, by chronić chłopaka.


	9. Chapter 9

5

Lamir

Beta: Leeni

Cz.9

Gdy Severus nie pojawił się na obiedzie, Harry ciężko westchnął. Profesor był pewnie zajęty czymś ważniejszym.

Poczta o tej porze była czymś niezwykłym. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, by przylatywał więcej niż jeden, dwa ptaki, ale teraz było ich o wiele więcej. Nawet McGonagall przerwała posiłek, zauważając tę anomalię. Najwięcej sów wylądowało przy stole Ślizgonów, ale oczywiście nie ominięto też pozostałych. Nawet Ron dostał list.

— Mam nadzieję, że mnie stąd zabierze — mruknął Weasley, odbierając zwój od ptaka, który natychmiast odleciał, odbijając się od ścian.

Errol, jak na swoje lata, ciągle wykonywał powierzone mu zadania, choć już nie tak sprawnie.

Gdy kilka wesołych krzyków rozniosło się po sali, Harry zaczął się rozglądać.

— Tata jutro mnie zabierze!

— Moi rodzice także! — zawtórował ktoś inny.

— Ginny! Coś ty napisała mamie? — Wrzask Rona zagłuszył krzyki innych. — Odpisała mi, że mnie nie zabierze!

— Prawdę, Ron. Tylko prawdę, której ty zaślepiony zazdrością nie widzisz — odparła mu buńczucznie, wstając z miejsca.

— Jaką znowu prawdę? Twierdzi, że nie ma nic przeciwko lamirom, a informacje o ich kradnięciu magii uważa za wyolbrzymione. Jakie wyolbrzymione? Sama widziałaś jak zabrał magię Malfoya, choć nie twierdzę, że go żałuję.

— Sprowokował go. A gdybyś otworzył oczy, to zauważyłbyś, że Harry stanął wtedy w obronie Hermiony, czego ty nie zrobiłeś!

Kłótnia rodzeństwa była teraz w centrum zainteresowania innych. Listy stanęły na drugim miejscu.

Ron ucichł, mnąc pergamin. Wstał od stołu, rzucając listem o podłogę, a następnie odwrócił się i ruszył ku wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali.

— Żałuję, że mam taką nierozsądną siostrę oraz przyjaciółkę.

Harry'ego coś tknęło na te słowa. Może tylko zabolało go postępowanie Rona względem rodziny i przyjaciółki?

Weasley wyszedł, a rozmowy nabrały teraz nowego tempa. Jak Harry zrozumiał z ich urywków, spora część czystokrwistych uczniów zostanie zabrana ze szkoły z jego powodu. Mugole nie byli tak drastyczni. Niepokoili się i pytali o zabezpieczenia czy środki ochrony, ale nie zabierali dzieci.

Nauczyciele obserwowali przez cały posiłek głośne dyskusje i komentowali je po swojemu. Minerwa patrzyła na stół swojego Domu i zastanawiała się, co przyniesie przyszłość dla tej dwójki. Zauważyła znaki na ramieniu Gryfona i miała nadzieję, że wkrótce wyblakną, a najlepiej znikną. Lily nie nosiła ich zbyt długo po ślubie. Czerwieniła się za każdym razem, gdy pojawiały się na nowo i ktoś to spostrzegł. Jako przyjaciółka Lily Potter i członkini Zakonu Feniksa, znała pewną tajemnicę tej kobiety, której ta nikomu innemu nie zdradziła. Lily powierzyła jej ten sekret w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Minerwa do dziś nie rozumiała, dlaczego jej wygląd nikogo nie dziwił, nawet gdy widziano ją z siostrą czy z rodzicami. Przecież ona nigdy nie była do nich podobna. Bo jak adoptowane dziecko może być podobne?

Całkowicie inna postura, usposobienie, no i oczywiście wygląd. Ale teraz to już nieważne. Lily umarła, chroniąc swój skarb, potomka swego niezwykłego rodu.

Posiłek dobiegł końca i uczniowie zaczęli opuszczać salę. Ten jeden szczególny Gryfon ociągał się, jakby na kogoś czekał. Domyślała się, że chodzi o Severusa. Lily także nie lubiła za długo przebywać z dala od Jamesa. Będzie musiała porozmawiać z Albusem o przeniesieniu Harry'ego do kwater Severusa. W „każdym" sensie byli już małżeństwem, to mogła stwierdzić sama. Szesnaście lat to wciąż za młody wiek na małżeństwo, ale jeszcze nie tak dawno planowano zaślubiny gdy dzieci były jeszcze w pieluchach.

Severus przynajmniej czuł coś do chłopaka. Może początkowo to było trochę nienormalne, wręcz chore, ale przecież się hamował. Poczekał. I gdyby nie ta sprawa z Dursleyami, czekałby nadal.

Może ta jego obsesja nie była naturalna? Może to sama obecność chłopca powodowała, że mistrz eliksirów zachowywał się tak a nie inaczej? Czy pociąg do towarzysza jest dwustronny? Czy obecność tego jednego lamira mogła tak oddziaływać na Severusa?

Już sama nie wiedziała co myśleć. Ufała jednak Lily oraz Severusowi, a skoro matka zaufała Ślizgonowi i powierzyła mu swoje jedyne dziecko, to ona zrobi to samo, tak jak zresztą obiecała.

Sala opustoszała całkowicie i pojawiły się skrzaty, by posprzątać. Zobaczyła z podium jak w drzwiach staje Severus i po rozejrzeniu się odchodzi. Westchnęła i sama ruszyła ku swoim obowiązkom.

Ogłoszenie przez dyrektora najbliższej soboty dniem na wyjście do Hogsmeade przyjęto w większości oklaskami. Ci uczniowie, którzy następnego dnia mieli wracać do domu z rodzicami, nie przyjęli tej informacji szczególnie wesoło. Harry ucieszył się, że profesor Snape pojawił się na kolacji. Lubił mieć z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Wystarczyło mu, że go widział. Wolał patrzeć na niego niż na podzielony na dwie połówki własny Dom. Seamus jako jedyny nie bał się usiąść obok niego. Reszta mugolaków nadal przebywała w pewnym oddaleniu. Oczywiście czystokrwiści siedzieli w większej odległości, powodując tym straszny ścisk wśród swoich.

— Harry, czy to prawda, że spełniasz życzenia, tak jak prawdziwy anioł? — Colin i Dennis stanęli naprzeciw, a młodszy z rodzeństwa mocno ściskał aparat.

Chłopak zerknął najpierw na Hermionę, a potem na Seamusa, ale oboje tylko wzruszyli ramionami, zostawiając mu decyzję.

— Eee... Raczej nie bardzo — odparł niepewnie.

— Luna mówiła, że wystarczy cię poprosić i ty się zgodzisz.

— Wiecie jaka jest Luna — zauważyła Granger. — Czasami mówi dziwne rzeczy.

— Ale my nie chcemy nic niezwykłego! —zawołał szybko Dennis.— Chciałem tylko prosić o zdjęcie z Harrym Potterem, gdy rozłoży skrzydła.

— Wiesz, że...

— Nie chcę go prowokować. Nie rozzłoszczę go prosząc. — Młodszy Gryfon nie dawał za wygraną. — Jedno zdjęcie! Proszę!

I choć Hermiona starała się powstrzymać Pottera, ten wstał i podszedł do Creeveyów

— Ok. Jedno zdjęcie, ale chcę odbitkę — uśmiechnął się. — Tak na pamiątkę.

— Harry! — nadal nie ustępowała Hermiona. — A jeśli...?

— Spokojnie. Postaram się. No i zrobimy to szybko. Prawda? — uspokajał ją, zerkając na Colina.

— Jasne. Dzięki, Harry!

Pomimo że kolacja już prawie się kończyła, na sali było jeszcze sporo osób. Gdy Harry stanął za Dennisem, a Colin przygotowywał się do zrobienia zdjęcia, wszyscy patrzyli tylko na nich.

Szum rozkładanych skrzydeł zagłuszyło zbiorowe westchnięcie trwogi.

Colin pstryknął dwie, trzy fotki i było po wszystkim. Skrzydła wróciły złożone na plecy, a Dennis, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, podziękował koledze i pobiegł uradowany do brata.

Nic się nie stało. Żadnych wyładowań, wynoszenia omdlałego z wyczerpania magicznego ucznia. Tylko kilka błysków flesza.

— Ta da! — Harry rozłożył teatralnie ramiona przed Granger.

— Jesteś niemożliwy — burknęła. — A gdyby...?

— Och, przestań! Po co gdybać? Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru pochłaniać jego magii. Nie czuję żadnej chęci, by kogokolwiek jej pozbawiać.

— I tak uważam, że to było nierozsądne. Jednak rozumiem, że teraz nie potrafisz odmówić prośbom. Coś z legend o aniołach jest prawdą w zachowaniu lamirów. Mam tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś nie przysporzy ci to kłopotów.

Poklepała go po ramieniu na pocieszenie.

— Harry ma rację, Hermiono — zauważyła Ginny, także wstając od stołu. — Musisz choć trochę uwierzyć w niego. Tak naprawdę to nic nie wiemy o zachowaniach lamirów. Może to, że ktoś prosi, a oni spełnią w jakiś sposób prośbę ma dla nich specjalne znaczenie?

— Nie bardzo rozumiem — żachnęła się Granger, marszcząc czoło i jednocześnie zapamiętując sobie nową pozycję do przeczytania.

— Wyobraźcie sobie Malfoya idącego w stronę Harry'ego. Dla niego byłoby ujmą na honorze, gdyby mu nie rzucił jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi. Skręciłoby go od środka. Z Harrym pewnie jest podobnie, jeśli chodzi o prośby.

— Osobiście nie czuję żadnego nakazu — zaczął bronić się Potter. — Miło jest komuś pomóc, jeżeli tak zwyczajnie po prostu można. To fajne uczucie.

Uśmiechnął się do nich, jednocześnie rozpinając szatę, bo znów zaczęło robić mu się gorąco.

— Wracam do Wieży. Muszę jeszcze zrobić zadanie z transmutacji — rzucił i skierował się do wyjścia.

Gdyby został i przysłuchał się rozmowom, zaciekawiłby się torem, jakim podążały.

— Nic mu nie jest. Rozłożył nad nim skrzydła na całą rozpiętość i nic. Nie wyglądał na wyczerpanego.

— Może to jednak nieprawda o tym wysysaniu magii?

— Według mnie wystarczyłoby go nie denerwować. Malfoy wtedy go wkurzył i dostał za swoje. Jeszcze dziś napiszę do matki, by zmieniła zdanie. Nie chcę przepuścić wypadu do Hogsmeade. Podobno u Zonka będzie dział próbnych towarów Weasleyów.

— Nie żartuj! Mieli wystawić się dopiero po Walentynkach.

— Nie żartuję! Podsłuchałem wczoraj Filcha. Już ględził McGonagall, że naznosimy jakiś paskudztw.

— To ja lecę pisać list! Tata powinien dać się przekonać.

Sam Harry, nieświadomy tak nagłych zmian szedł, rozmyślając o swoim towarzyszu.

Może powinien go odwiedzić? Czy to wypada? Czy nie będzie to zbyt nachalne, jeśli przyjdzie?

— Harry.

Czyjeś wołanie zatrzymało go w miejscu, wyrywając z rozmyślań. Przed nim stał, oddalony o kilka kroków nie kto inny jak sam obiekt jego myśli.

— Hmm... Profesorze Snape? — Rozejrzał się, ale cały korytarz był pusty.

— Chodź za mną — polecił mistrz eliksirów i skrył się w sali zaklęć.

Podążył za nim zaciekawiony. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i odwrócił do czekającego mężczyzny.

— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o czymś ważnym.

— Słucham.

— Nie tutaj. Spotkamy się w Hogsmeade w sobotę koło Miodowego Królestwa o dwunastej. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

Ostatnie słowa zaniepokoiły Harry'ego.

_Tu nie jest bezpiecznie?_ — pomyślał. _— Jeśli nie tu to w takim razie gdzie?_

Kolejny dzień wyglądał bardzo interesująco. Do szkoły zjechali się rodzice po swoje dzieci.

Harry tego ranka schował skrzydła. W pewien sposób przypadkiem, gdy Neville potknął się i wywrócił na niego, a on, upadając, automatycznie je ukrył. Uderzył się w efekcie upadku w bark, ale poza niewielkim siniakiem nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń. Gdyby skrzydła były na wierzchu, mogłoby skończyć się gorzej. On nawet nie wiedział, czy pani Pomfrey potrafi składać skrzydła. Jeszcze musiałby prosić o pomoc Hagrida, a jakoś nie marzyło mu się być jednym z jego „słodkich" okazów.

Ubrany po raz pierwszy jak każdy inny uczeń, choć na wszelki wypadek nosił koszulę przerobioną przez Seamusa, schodził na śniadanie.

Dorośli zebrali się w Wielkim Holu i rozmawiali z nauczycielami oraz swoimi dziećmi. Harry zatrzymał się i zaraz potem schował za rogiem podsłuchując. Pewne nawyki jednak mu się nie zmieniły. Koledzy szli dalej, nawet nie zauważając jego zachowania.

— Nie zgadzam się! Zostaję! Czy to do ciebie nie dociera, tato? Nie ma żadnego zagrożenia! Potter nie chodzi i nie zabiera nam magii! — Uczeń z Hufflepuffu wyrwał się rodzicowi i stanął przed nim dumnie wyprostowany.

— Ale w Proroku...

— Sprowokował go! Merlinie, Harry Potter pokonał Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, gdy był niemowlakiem i nikt się go nie bał. A teraz, gdy naprawdę pokazał, że jest potężny, to zaczynacie traktować go jak trędowatego. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to on nas znienawidzi i odwróci się od nas. Kto wtedy obroni nas przed jarzmem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? To, że okazał się być lamirem, według mnie, to spora korzyść. Naprawdę jego szanse na zwycięstwo rosną. Myślicie, że nie wiemy, co się dzieje tam na zewnątrz? Może i dla was nadal jesteśmy dziećmi, ale nie jesteśmy ani ślepe, ani głuche. Śmierciożercy ciągle atakują, a to oznacza, że ktoś nimi kieruje. Tam toczy się wojna, a wy chcecie jedyną nadzieję wytępić tylko dlatego, że tak robiono wieki temu. — Chłopak przerwał na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć tchu, ale nadal stał przed ojcem dumny ze swych słów.

Harry wyszedł z cienia. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wszyscy wpatrzeni byli w Puchona.

— Chcę zostać w Hogwarcie, tato. Lamir nie jest niebezpieczny dopóki się nie zdenerwuje, a ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru go irytować. Wczoraj przy wszystkich rozłożył skrzydła i nic się nie stało. Prorok się mylił. Harry Potter jest magicznym stworzeniem i powinniśmy szanować jego odmienność.

Rozszerzające się oczy rodzica kazały mu przerwać, a dłoń na ramieniu odwrócić.

— Dzięki. To wiele dla mnie znaczy — rzekł Harry, uśmiechając się słabo.

— Mówię tylko to, co myślę — odparł Puchon.

— Jak widzę Harry Potter musi zrobić widowiskowe wejście, bo inaczej uznałby dzień za stracony.

Tę ironię Gryfon rozpoznałby wszędzie.

Severus Snape wychodził właśnie z lochów i kierował się w jego stronę.

— Nie robię tego specjalnie, profesorze — obruszył się na te niesłuszne oskarżenia.

— Ależ oczywiście. Kimże ja jestem, żeby insynuować coś innego — zakpił.

Trzask pękającej tkaniny był odpowiedzią ze strony Pottera. Rodzice cofnęli się pod ścianę, ciągnąc pociechy za sobą. Przytrzymywany przez ojca Puchon rzekł, wskazując na profesora:

— Patrz, tato.

Severus uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie i, wcale nie przejmując się wyładowaniami, podszedł do chłopaka.

— Już dobrze, Harry — szepnął do niego cicho, kładąc mu dłoń na głowie. — Żartowałem. Uspokój się.

Potter wziął głęboki oddech i wszystko ustało. Chłopak burknął coś cicho w odpowiedzi składając skrzydła, nadal nie znając zasady ich chowania i wyminął mężczyznę.

— Widziałeś? — odezwał się znów Puchon. — Nic się nie stało. Profesor jest towarzyszem Pottera i potrafi go uspokoić w ciągu chwili. A nawet gdyby ktoś był na tyle głupi i sprowokowałby go, mamy panią Pomfrey. Malfoya postawiła na nogi w kilka minut —przekonywał nadal chłopak.

— Nie jestem przekonany...

— Potter nikomu nie zagraża — wtrącił się Snape. — Bzdury, którymi nakarmił was Prorok niewiele mają wspólnego z prawdą.

— A wysysanie magii?

— To nie forma ataku, lecz obrony. Jeśli nie zagraża się lamirowi, to on nie pochłania magii. Proszę jeszcze raz przemyśleć zabranie dzieci ze szkoły. Tu są bezpieczniejsze niż w domach. Hogwart chronią czary jego założycieli i Czarny Pan nie odważy się tu wkroczyć. W porównaniu z nim wkurzony nastolatek to pestka. Eliksirem wzmacniającym można wyleczyć wyczerpanie magiczne, ale nie da się nim cofnąć _Avady_.

Wszyscy milczeli na tak ostry argument.

— Och, Severusie. Jak zwykle wszystkich straszysz. — Na schodach pojawił się Dumbledore. — Prosiłbym wszystkich rodziców o puszczenie pociech na śniadanie, a państwa zapraszam na rozmowę. Jestem pewien, że gdy spokojnie omówimy zaistniałą sytuację, to wiele uczniów jednak pozostanie w szkole.

Severus zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, widząc ten fałszywy uśmiech i błysk zwycięstwa w oczach Albusa.

5


	10. Chapter 10

Lamir

Beta: Leeni :*

cz.10

Severusowi osobiście nie robiło różnicy, czy bachory wyjadą, czy też nie. Jednak z kilku powodów wolał, by zostały.

Po pierwsze to były czystokrwiste dzieciaki, w większości ze starszych klas, i Czarny Pan może wyciągnąć w ich stronę swoje brudne łapy.

Drugim powodem był Potter. Nie chciał, by było mu przykro. Musiałby nie znać dzieciaka, żeby nie wiedzieć, że ten weźmie to do siebie. I nawet nie zdziwiło go, że sam o tym pomyślał. Może tak powinno być?

Rodzice ruszyli za dyrektorem, a Severus wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Potter już siedział naburmuszony przy stole Gryffindoru i taksował go morderczym wzrokiem, gdy wchodził. Tak łatwo było nim manipulować. Będzie musiał to zmienić. To było niebezpieczne. I to nie tylko dla Harry'ego.

Oczywiście bachory nie byłyby sobą, gdyby nie plotkowały o tym, co stało się w holu. Już spostrzegł, jak Malfoy obserwował na przemian jego i Pottera. Dobrze, informacje dotrą tam gdzie trzeba, był tego pewien. Nadal jednak pozostawał fakt, że nie miał dokąd zabrać chłopaka, gdyby obie ze stron chciały doprowadzić do konfrontacji. Jego niewielka posiadłość po matce bez problemu zostałaby zrównana z ziemią. Miała za słabe osłony, by sprostać czy to Zakonowi, czy śmierciożercom.

Pierwsze dzisiejsze zajęcia miał z wybuchową mieszanką – Lwy i Węże. Po ostatnim incydencie Harry będzie poddenerwowany i nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Nie domyślił się wtedy, że ten tak dosadnie weźmie do siebie jego poczynania. Zapomniał, że jego towarzysz jest Gryfonem i pierwsze co robi to działa, a nie myśli. Nie ma zamiaru za nic przepraszać! Tak nisko jeszcze nie upadł. Tym bardziej, że chłopak chyba nareszcie zrozumiał.

Jak usłyszał od młodego Puchona, dzieciaki w szkole są świadome działań Czarnego Pana i nie dotyczy to tylko Ślizgonów.

Uczniowie zaczęli wychodzić po skończeniu śniadania. On opuścił salę bocznym wyjściem. Nie miał zamiaru znów napatoczyć się na rodziców. Jeden pokaz powinien otworzyć im te zaślepione oczy.

Dzieciaki już czekały. Nikomu by się nie przyznał, ale wręcz uwielbiał widzieć strach w tych oczach, gdy wyłaniał się z ciemności. To był taki zwykły lęk, nie tak jak w lochach Czarnego Pana, gdzie przerażenie śmierdziało już z daleka.

Ich lęk był jak ambrozja. Ta niepewność, co on takiego znów zrobi, pachniała lukrecją, miodem i najzwyczajniej słodkością.

— Zapraszam! — warknął lodowato, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Wdreptali do klasy niczym małe kurczęta, cicho piszcząc, ale się nie wyłamując.

Zamknął drzwi i... zatrzymał się zaraz za progiem. Zmiana harmonogramu jego zachowań wywołała chaos. Cichy chaos.

Splótł dłonie za plecami i zaczął iść wzdłuż ostatnich ławek.

— Ponieważ nasze ostatnie zadanie zostało niewykonane, to może powinniśmy wykonać je dzisiaj? — zaproponował chłodno, zatrzymując się za plecami Pottera.

Chłopak słodko poczerwieniał słodko nawet na karku.

— Jednak pan Potter nie bardzo wykazuje chęć współpracy na oczach całego zgromadzenia swoich fanów, więc wykorzystam część z mojego prywatnego zbioru.

Gdy twarz Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła na widok świetlistej fiolki w jego dłoni, większość dziewcząt w sali zachichotało, od razu pojmując - albo tylko się domyślając - sposobu zdobycia jej zawartości.

— Cisza! — zagrzmiał. — To nie salon piękności, żeby plotkować. Kilkorgu z was jednak przydałaby się w nim wizyta. — Spojrzał wymownie na Parkinson, na co klasa znów się zaśmiała. Snape krytykujący Ślizgonkę to raczej rzadki fenomen. — Do pracy! — ukrócił wesołość. — Instrukcje są na tablicy!

Potter wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Wszyscy zaczęli przygotowania do warzenia eliksiru leczącego.

Wieczór zapowiadał się cicho i błogo.

Siedzenie przed płonącym kominkiem ze szklaneczką Ognistej i dobrą książką było teraz na pierwszym miejscu w planach Severusa. Nawet Potter siedzący w drugim fotelu i odrabiający zadanie był w miarę do przyjęcia. Sam się zresztą zgodził na jego wieczorną wizytę. Lamir potrzebował kontaktu z towarzyszem, a on nie miał zamiaru mu go ograniczać.

Wieczór zapowiadał się nawet spokojnie i cicho.

Tak było do czasu, gdy coś zaszurało o drzwi. Potter uniósł głowę znad pergaminu i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Mając ukryte skrzydła nadal wyglądał jak zagubione dziecko. Te kilka dni pomogły mu w uzyskaniu normalniejszej wagi i rumieńców – nie był już tak przeraźliwie blady. Nauczyciel mógłby się założyć, że wiele wspólnego ze zdrowym odżywianiem się Harry'ego miały dwie rudawe Gryfonki. Severus odłożył książkę, gdy szuranie się powtórzyło. Wstał i podszedł sprawdzić, co wywołuje ten hałas. Otworzył drzwi i między nogami przecisnęło mu się czarne jak smoła stworzenie, omal go nie wywracając.

Skołtuniony pies o ciemnej sierści zatrzymał się na środku pomieszczenia i patrzył wyczekująco na Severusa, który zamykał drzwi, aktywując ponownie zaklęcia ochronne i wyciszające. Potem stanął naprzeciw niego. Pies w jednej chwili zmienił się w człowieka.

— Witaj — przywitał się jakby niepewnie Syriusz.

Po samym jego wyglądzie widać było, że sporo przeszedł. Kołtuny ukrywały smugi krwi i sporą ilość zadrapań.

Huk upadającego ciężkiego przedmiotu odwrócił ich uwagę od siebie. Dopiero teraz Black zauważył, że w salonie jest ktoś jeszcze.

— Harry! — Mężczyzna skoczył w stronę zszokowanego jego widokiem chrześniaka. — Och, Harry! Tak bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć. — Przytulił go mocno.

— Syriuszu! To naprawdę ty? — wyszeptał Harry, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi. — Przecież wpadłeś za Zasłonę.

— Wydostałem się. Trochę mi to zajęło, ale udało się.

— Czy dyrektor o tym wie? — odezwał się nagle Severus dziwnie napiętym głosem.

— Nie, jeszcze u niego nie byłem. Gdy usłyszałem plotki o Harrym, chciałem się z nim jak najszybciej spotkać. I choć nie cierpię cię, wiedziałem, że tylko ty jesteś w stanie mi takie spotkanie zorganizować.

— Plotki? — zapytał Harry, uwalniając się z krępującego uścisku.

— No, że jesteś lamirem i Smarkerus jest twoim towarzyszem.

— Severus — poprawił go Harry.

— Słucham? — Black nie zrozumiał.

— Ma na imię Severus, Syriuszu. — Chłopak wstał i podszedł do Snape'a. — Severus _jest_ moim towarzyszem.

Szok na twarzy Blacka wywołał kpiący uśmiech u profesora.

Małe zemsty smakują najlepiej.

Black usiadł w zwolnionym przez Pottera fotelu i patrzył na tę dwójkę zmieszany. Ręka Severusa spoczywała na ramieniu chłopaka, a on nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

— Czyli reszta to też nie plotki? Jesteś taki jak Lily — stwierdził po chwili.

— Nie bardzo — odparł Harry, zerkając na profesora. — Mama miała jedną parę skrzydeł...

— To prawda — potwierdził Syriusz, wchodząc mu w słowo.

Severus nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed Blackiem. Odwrócił do siebie uległego od samego dotyku chłopaka i pocałował go na oczach jego ojca chrzestnego. Usłyszał głośne sapnięcie.

— Snape!

W tej samej chwili lamir uwolnił skrzydła. Severus poczuł jak ten nagle sztywnieje i spojrzał w jego oczy. Chłopak był zły na niego i natychmiast to okazał odsuwając się.

— Profesorze, nie musiał pan tego robić. Sam bym mu pokazał. Syriuszu, ja... — umilkł nagle, widząc minę Blacka. — O co chodzi?

— Połączyłeś się ze Snape'em?

Harry westchnął ciężko, składając skrzydła, ale wiedział, że znaki są nadal widoczne i to po nich właśnie Syriusz domyślił się reszty.

— Tak.

— Jesteśmy magicznym małżeństwem. Dokumenty przyszły po kolacji — poinformował go sucho mistrz eliksirów. — A skoro tu jesteś i dyrektor jeszcze o tobie nie wie, to mam do ciebie sprawę, którą omówimy, jak Harry wróci do swojego dormitorium, zanim nastanie cisza nocna. To, że jest moim towarzyszem, nie zwalnia go z przestrzegania zasad szkoły. I byłoby dobrze, gdyby nikogo nie informował o twoim przybyciu, nawet przyjaciół. Rozumiemy się?

Chłopak skinął głową że rozumie, choć miał wielką ochotę się sprzeciwić. Severus bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział.

— Idź, Harry. Black na trochę tu zostanie. Przyda mu się kąpiel i coś na odpchlenie.

Gryfon skinął głową w stronę Syriusza i posłusznie opuścił kwatery Snape'a. Osobiście nienawidził tych wszystkich tajemnic dorosłych, ale co miał zrobić? Rzucać się jak jakiś głupi szczeniak i tylko jeszcze bardziej utwierdzić wszystkich w przekonaniu, że nie jest gotowy do poznania ważnych informacji?

Musiał zaufać Severusowi.

Komuś trzeba ufać.

Prawie wszyscy uczniowie, którzy mieli wyjechać, zostali. Rodzice obserwowali Pottera przez cały dzień, czy to przy posiłkach, czy na korytarzach, gdy szedł z klasy do klasy. Z tego powodu wszyscy tego dnia go unikali i właśnie dlatego poprosił Severusa o spotkanie wieczorem. Obawiał się, że pokój wspólny Gryffindoru też zostanie oblężony przez dorosłych. Niewiele się pomylił.

Tych kilku dorosłych, którzy mieli dzieci właśnie w jego Domu, siedziało właśnie w prawie pustym salonie Lwów. Jedynymi osobami, które nadal w nim przebywały były Ginny i Hermiona, wcale nieprzejmujące się grupą rodziców przy jednym ze stolików pod oknem.

Pomachały do niego i zaprosiły do siebie.

— Jak tam, Harry? Lepiej niż tutaj? — Weasleyówna nie ukrywała swojej złości z powodu takiego traktowania go przez dorosłych.

Nawet nie starała się zniżyć głosu, by jej nie słyszeli.

— Było porządku, odrobiłem zadanie w spokoju. U profesora zawsze jest cisza i spokój, prawie jak w bibliotece.

Jeden z rodziców wstał i podszedł do nich.

— Harry Potter, prawda?

Chłopak spojrzał na górującego nad nim potężnego, delikatnie nazywając tuszę, mężczyznę.

— Tak — odparł, odsuwając się kawałek, tak poza zasięg jego rąk.

Wspomnienia nagle dały o sobie znać i zadrżał. Hermiona, widząc niepokojące zachowanie przyjaciela, wstała i stanęła przed czyimś ojcem.

— Przepraszam, profesor McGonagall pozwoliła państwu zostać tutaj tylko do ciszy nocnej, a ta właśnie się rozpoczęła.

— Nie pyskuj! Zadałem pytanie i chciałbym usłyszeć odpowiedź — warknął na nią i odsunął dziewczynę na bok. — Jesteś Potter, prawda? Chciałbym wiedzieć, co masz zamiar zrobić?

Harry trochę się otrząsnął i wyprostował, ale nie bardzo pojmował, czego chce od niego mężczyzna.

— Słucham?

— Ty naprawdę jesteś tępy! Pytam się, co masz zamiar zrobić z Sam-Wiesz-Kim?

Ginny parsknęła.

— Merlinie, a to nas uważacie za głupich! — rzuciła, zbierając książki. — Tak, wyślijcie nastolatka, żeby załatwił za was wasze kłopoty, bo przecież wam jest dobrze, gdy ktoś inny nadstawia karku. Po co brudzić sobie ręce, jeśli można wyręczyć się dzieciakiem. Jak zginie to wystawi mu się ładny nagrobek i sprawa załatwiona. Nikt nie będzie płakał za sierotą, a wy będziecie szczęśliwi, bo pozbędziecie się podwójnego kłopotu – Voldemorta — zaakcentowała bardzo głośno, a wszyscy dorośli drgnęli — i lamira. Nie dziwi mnie, że wasze dzieci są inteligentniejsze. Przy takich dorosłych inaczej nie można, bo przypłaciłoby się to własnym życiem. Skoro potraficie wystawić niewinną sierotę do walki z wyszkolonym i niebezpiecznym psychopatą, to dlaczego dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie podrzucicie Voldemortowi i własnych dzieci? Voldemort nie poprzestanie na nich, dosięgnie i was, a wtedy nawet Harry Potter wam nie pomoże, bo sami doprowadzicie do tego, że nie będzie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Trzeba zasłużyć na ratunek szacunkiem.

Z każdym użyciem zakazanego imienia wszyscy obecni podskakiwali. Hermiona uśmiechała się zwycięsko do przyjaciółki, a sam Harry patrzył na nią jak w obrazek. Widać było wychowanie Molly Weasley, która nie pozwoli sobie wejść na głowę.

— Panno Weasley, skoro już wskazała pani panu Brownowi jego błędne zrozumienie panującej sytuacji, to prosiłabym udać się do swojego pokoju. Jutro czeka was raczej intrygujący dzień w Hogsmeade.

Minerwa McGonagall musiała już dłuższą chwilę stać w wejściu i przysłuchiwać się Ginny, jednak po jej twarzy nie było widać żadnej emocji z tą wypowiedzią związanych.

— Proszę także pana Pottera i pannę Granger o podążenie do łóżek. — Następnie zwróciła się do wstających dorosłych: — Prosiłam państwa o opuszczenie tego pokoju przed godziną dziesiątą. To jest czas wolny dla uczniów i nie ingerujemy w niego. Proszę iść za mną, państwa pokoje są już gotowe.

Pan Brown nie spuszczał wzroku z Pottera tak długo, aż ten nie znikł w korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni chłopaka. Potem ruszył za wychodzącymi.


	11. Chapter 11

Lamir

cz.11

W tej części spełnienie życzenia Vexy.

Muzyka: Yuki Kajiura — Breathless

Harry stał przed Zonkiem w towarzystwie Deana i Seamusa, którzy obładowani towarami Weasleyów już zastanawiali się jak niektórymi obdarować woźnego. W tej chwili Gryfon naprawdę żałował Filcha. Co takiego sprawiało, że nikt nie lubił woźnego? Nawet z tymi jego dziwacznymi sposobami kar, niewiele różnił się od Snape'a czy McGonagall. Przecież oni także dosyć często kazali im w ramach szlabanów sprzątać bez pomocy magii. Jaka więc była różnica? Co powodowało to dziwne nakręcanie się uczniów na sprawianie kolejnych figli mężczyźnie i jego kotce?

Ale teraz to zeszło na dalszy plan. W jego stronę zbliżał się Severus. Odetchnął z ulgą, bo przez kilka minut bał się, że ten chciał z niego zadrwić. Tylko po co miałby z tego robić taką tajemnicę?

— Przekażcie dziewczynom, że spotkam się z nimi koło księgarni za jakiś czas.

— Jakże by inaczej. Gdzie indziej można by było spotkać Pannę-Wiem-Wszystko? Idziemy jeszcze do Miodowego Królestwa, ale pewnie obrócimy w kwadrans, góra półgodziny. Przekażemy.

— Dzięki, Seamus. — Pomachał mu na pożegnanie i ruszył w stronę Snape'a.

Ten jednak nie czekał a niego, tylko skręcił w jedna z bocznych uliczek. Podążył za nim. Zaczęło go zastanawiać coraz bardziej, co takiego chce mu powiedzieć Severus, że tak oddala się od innych. Profesor zatrzymał się na tyłach jakiejś kamienicy. Ponaglił go i otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka i ciągle rozglądając się na boki. Przeszli szybko długim korytarzem i znów zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, w których nie było ani klamek, ani nawet dziurki od klucza. Severus dotknął ich dłonią i otworzyły się same.

— Wejdź — zaprosił go i zamknął za nimi.

Kilka krótkich błysków przebiegło po framudze, przykuwając bladym błękitem wzrok.

— Tu nikt nas nie podsłucha. Nie będziemy też słyszeć, co dzieje się poza tym pokojem, więc możemy spokojnie porozmawiać.

Potter zamiast słuchać, oglądał wystrój.

— To jest burdel, prawda? Gustowny, nie powiem, ale burdel.

— Jeśli już, to pokój rozkoszy cielesnych. Nigdy nie podobało mi się określenie burdel. Jest mało kurtuazyjne — odparł Snape, siadając na krześle w stylu ludwikańskim i rozpinając kilka guzików szaty.

W pokoju było naprawdę gorąco. Harry oprócz tego ciągle miewał dziwne skoki gorączki, tak bez wyraźnego powodu. Sam usiadł na brzegu ogromnego łóżka, niepewny swoich własnych zachowań. To, jak działał na niego Severus, niepokoiło go trochę, ale nie przerażało. Nie powinno, przecież już się zjednoczyli.

— O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? — Musiał chrząknąć, by przywrócić głosowi sprawność, zanim zadał pytanie i przerwać krępującą ciszę.

— Ufasz Dumbledore'owi? — zapytał Snape wprost.

— W jakim sensie?

— Czy ufasz mu na tyle, że oddałbyś swoje życie w jego ręce? — sprecyzował.

Harry zamyślił się. To trudne pytanie. Powinien mu przecież ufać, ale po tym, co spotkało go w te wakacje, to zaufanie drastycznie zmalało. Bo skoro obiecał mu, że będzie go pilnował, to dlaczego tak późno zareagował na traktowanie go przez Dursleyów? Mógł wysłać kogoś o wiele wcześniej.

— Syriusz mógł opuścić Zasłonę już na drugi dzień, ale dyrektor zabronił komukolwiek mówić, że Black w nią wpadł. Oficjalnie go tam nie było.

— zrobił to specjalnie?

— Nie wiem. Na razie Black zostanie w moich kwaterach. Ma kilka poważniejszych zranień, które wymagają leczenia. Potem uda się do swojego domu, żeby go przygotować.

— Na co?

— Na nasze przybycie. Dezaktywuje wszystkie bariery Dumbledore'a i nałoży swoje. Po naszym przyjeździe ja dołożę także swoje. Nauczę też ciebie ustawiać takie bariery.

— Mam opuścić szkołę? — zdziwił się Harry.

— Dopóki nic znaczącego się nie stanie, to nie. Mam jednak wiadomość, że ktoś informuje Czarnego Pana o każdym twoim ruchu i że nie jest to nikt z uczniów. Jedyna osobą, której nie ufam z grona pedagogicznego to właśnie dyrektor.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał.

Ginny w pierwszej chwili nie bardzo wiedziała co się dzieje. Krzyk przyjaciółki wystraszył ja i szybko wybiegła przed księgarnię, myśląc, że to Ślizgoni ją zaczepili.

Ból w ramieniu spowodował, że zatoczyła się na ścianę. Nie mogła się jednak od niej odsunąć. Coś mocno ja trzymało i powodowało z każdym ruchem jeszcze więcej bólu. Kolejne trafiło ją w drugi bark, potem w uda.

Czarne płaszcze i białe maski, strzelających z kusz, od razu wszystko wyjaśniły. Śmierciożercy!

Do jej krzyków dołączały co chwilę nowe, jedne urywały się nagle, inne ciągle trwały.

Hermiona Granger, przybita w ten sam sposób co ona, łkała obok, obserwując jak ginie na jej oczach człowiek rozpruty żywcem przez napastników.

— Witam. Witam. Szlama i Wiewióra. Wielkie przyjaciółki Harry'ego Pottera. — Jeden ze śmierciożerców skinął dłonią na kuszników, odsyłając ich od unieruchomionych ofiar. — Gdzie teraz jest wasz lamir, gdy go potrzebujecie? Nasz Pan ma do niego kilka pytań. Jeśli zaraz nie odpowiecie, to delikatnie wam pomogę w zmianie zdania. — Na potwierdzenie słów wyciągnął groteskowy sztylet o niepokojącym kształcie ostrza. — A ponieważ wiem, że Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko będzie poinformowana o aktualnym miejscu przebywania Wybrańca, wiec zacznę zabawę od Wiewióry.

Nie czekał. Nie grał na zwłokę. Podszedł do Weasleyówny i jednym cięciem rozciął jej szatę, koszulę i biustonosz, zostawiając na jej ciele podłużną ranę, gdyż nie starał się nawet uważać jak głęboko tnie.

Ginny krzyczała.

Granger zagryzła wargi, zamykając oczy, by nie patrzeć na cierpienie przyjaciółki. Znała poczynania śmierciożerców z gazet na tyle dobrze, by być świadomą, że nawet gdyby powiedziała gdzie jest Harry to i tak by je zabili. Oni nie zostawiali rannych, ani żywych świadków.

Wiedziała, że majz znikomą szansę by przeżyć. Tak małą, że wręcz niemożliwą.

Gdy krzyki Ginny nabrały nagle intensywności, otworzyła ponownie oczy.

Sztylet zagłębiony był do połowy w jej brzuchu i z sadystyczną perwersją powoli przesuwany był w poziomie, rozszerzając ranę.

— Nic mu nie mów — szepnęła Ginny, opuszczając głowę na pierś.

— Nie powiem, Ginny. Nie powiem.

Domyśliła się, kto ukrywa się pod maską grawerowaną delikatnym i cudownym wzorem, jakby kpiąc swym pięknem z ukrywanej pod nią brzydoty serca noszącego.

— Bardzo mnie ciekawi teraz jaka będzie reakcja jej brata? W końcu zginęła przez lamira. Znienawidzi go jeszcze bardziej? Pewnie tak, Weasleyowie to idioci. Mając tak czystą krew zadają się ze szlamami i mugolaczkami, a mogliby być dobrze usytuowani. Może nawet Artur zostałby ministrem, kto wie? A tak? Siedzi za tym swoim małym biureczkiem i zajmuje się mugolskim bzdetami bezużytecznymi w naszym świecie.

Granger nie dyskutowała z tym człowiekiem. To nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Jej los był już przesądzony. Gdyby zaczęła bronić Weasleyów mogłoby się skończyć tylko gorzej. Bała się cierpienia, ale nie zamierzała mówić im czegokolwiek na temat Harry'ego.

Harry stał zszokowany i przerażony.

Pył kłębił się u jego stóp, a dym gęstymi smugami unosił się ku ciemnemu niebu. Krzyki uciekających ludzi, jęki rannych i trzask ognia mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc piekielną symfonię.

Severus przyciągnął go do siebie, unosząc różdżkę i rozglądając się za przeciwnikiem. Potter przełknął głośno, czując smród krwi i palących się ciał. Nagle dotarło do niego, że przyjaciele zostali w centrum wioski. Wyrwał się profesorowi i bez zastanowienia ruszył w tym kierunku.

— Harry!

Nie zareagował na wołanie Severusa. Biegł ile tylko miał sił w nogach.

Na skrzyżowaniu dróg zatrzymał się w miejscu. Główny plac wioski zasypany był ciałami. Niektórzy nadal żyli i tylko leżeli nieruchomo, niechcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagi śmierciożerców, krążących niby bez celu po ulicach.

Jednak to nie oni przykuli wzrok Harry'ego. Na ścianie księgarni zostały przytwierdzone dwie osoby i, po samym kolorze ich włosów, Potter już wiedział kto to. Czerwone ślady na ich ciałach znaczyły nie tylko je, ale spływały po ścianie na ziemię, dołączając do innych wśród już martwych ciał.

Hermiona i Ginny musiały być nieprzytomne. Miał taką nadzieję. Nie reagowały na szturchania śmiejących się morderczo sług Voldemorta.

Potter zaczął iść przed siebie. Nawet chyba sam nie był tego w pełni świadom. Chciał zbliżyć się do przyjaciółek. Tylko to go interesowało.

Pierwsze zaklęcie odbiła tarcza, którą stworzył przed nim Severus, doganiający go w ostatniej chwili. Jednak szybko został znów oddzielony od swego towarzysza kolejnym czarem.

— Harry!

Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji na wołanie profesora. Chłopak parł powoli do przodu. Gdy kolejny czar zaczął lecieć w jego stronę, Severus znów krzyknął ostrzegawczo.

Troje par skrzydeł zasłoniło mu widok.

— Odejdź stąd, Severusie — usłyszał wśród trzasków wyładowań tak gęstych, że zlewały się ze sobą.

Snape nie miał zamiaru przeciwstawić się takiemu poleceniu. Już teraz czuł na sobie, że lamir pobiera magię z najbliższych osób. Ranni tracili do końca przytomność, a śmierciożercy stojący najbliżej, wstrząsali głowami, jakby próbując rozjaśnić myśli. Jemu samemu zaczęła kręcić się w głowie i zdecydował się ukryć z w najbliższym budynku, obserwując z niego całą sytuację, by w razie kłopotów wkroczyć. Gdy tylko znikł przy użyciu zaklęcia kameleona, śmierciożercy stracili zainteresowanie nim.

Zaklęcia, rzucone w stronę ciągle zbliżającego się Pottera, zostawały wchłonięte z syczeniem. Wyładowania na szczytach skrzydeł zaczęły formować nad głową lamira jasny krąg.

Na ten widok śmierciożercy zaprzestali ataków i zaczęli cofać się zatrwożeni. Harry stanął przed przyjaciółkami. Teraz dokładnie widział, że zostały przybite do ściany bełtami z kuszy. Nie miało je to zabić, lecz powodowało ogromny ból przy najmniejszym poruszeniu. Chłopak sięgnął dłonią do twarzy Hermiony. Na ten dotyk dziewczyna otworzył oczy zamglone cierpieniem. Łza spłynęła jej po policzku.

— Uciekaj, Harry. Oni przyszli po ciebie — szepnęła słabo.

Potter spojrzał w dół na brzuch Hermiony i zagryzł wargi.

— Uciekaj. Proszę...

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy Hermiona nagle zesztywniała, a zaraz potem zawisła bezwładnie. Patrzył na nią i czekał, aż znów zacznie oddychać. Jednak dziewczyna nie odetchnęła. Nie otworzył oczu i znów nie kazała mu uciekać.

Hermiona Granger nie żyła.

Ginny Weasley nie żyła, zamordowana w ten sam bestialski sposób.

Spełniło się życzenie Rona. Nierozsądna siostra i przyjaciółka zginęły, bo...

Krzyk zrozpaczonego lamira odbił się echem wśród płonących domów. Śmierciożercy znów zaczęli się zbliżać. Tym razem wyciągnęli broń, gdy zaklęcia zostawały pochłaniane. Kusze i miecze zalśniły w łunach pożarów. Czarne chmury, nie tylko dymu, zaczęły kłębić się nad placem. Pierwsze krople deszczu spadły na zakrwawioną ziemię i na twarz lamira. Ludzie Voldemorta otoczyli Pottera, który spuścił głowę ku ziemi. Ci, którzy stali najbliżej, mogli zauważyć, że jego dłonie ściśnięte są w pięści.

Zaatakowali wspólnie. Ich nagły atak uderzył w ziemię. Tam gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał lamir, teraz nie było nikogo.

— Gdzie on jest?

Błysk pioruna nakazał im spojrzeć w niebo. To tam, jakby stojąc w powietrzu, unosił się Potter. Wyglądał jak sam Lucyfer. W blasku błyskawic i ciągle zwiększającego się kręgu nad głową, jego skrzydła, każde pióro z osobna, lśniło niesamowitą, makabryczną barwą. Tak, jakby sam archanioł zstąpił na ziemię, by ukarać niepokornych.

Koleiny piorun nie miał dźwięku i było to ostatnie, co zobaczyli śmierciożercy. Błyskawica wyglądała jakby została zerwana z samego nieba wprost trafiając w pierś Pottera, a potem przez krąg nad jego głową rzucona we wszystkich zamaskowanych na placu.

Nikt z normalnych ludzi nie został trafiony.

Śmierciożercy pokosem padali na ziemię, a w ich piersiach ziały ogromne dziury, dymiące i tlące się na krawędziach.

Potter opadł tuż przy przyjaciółkach, chowając skrzydła i odczepił je delikatnie od ściany. Położył na ziemi i usiadł przy nich.

Nagle wszystko ożyło.

Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić ze swych kryjówek. Nawoływania, jęki rannych, którzy odzyskiwali przytomność, trzask ognia nabrały siły, tak jakby chwilę wcześniej zapanowała grobowa cisza.

Severus wpadł na plac, gdy tylko zrozumiał, że Potter zrobił to, co zamierzał. Choć był pewien, że nie panował nad tym w najmniejszym stopniu. W tym wypadku kierowały nim uczucia i to one wszystkim sterowały. Wręcz genetyczna pamięć zemsty Lamirów, tak jak opisywały to kilkuset letnie księgi. Jeśli ktoś aż tak potrafił zdenerwować Pottera, to nie chciałby być w skórze Voldemorta.

Zobaczył go siedzącego na ziemi koło dwóch ciał. Nie ruszał się od nich, tylko siedział ze spuszczoną na kolana głową.

Ludzie krążyli wokół niego, nie zwracając uwagi. Tak, jakby to był zwykły uczeń, a nie osoba, która dopiero co uratowała im życie.

Severus podszedł powoli do niego i dotknął jego ramienia. Harry nadal siedział z głową na kolanach i nie zareagował na dotyk profesora.

— Harry. Musimy stąd iść. Tu nadal nie jest bezpiecznie.

— Nie zostawię je — usłyszał cichy glos. — Nie pozwolę już nikomu je skrzywdzić.

Mistrz eliksirów nie nalegał. Uklęknął przy ciele Ginny Weasley i skierował na nią różdżkę. Mocny uścisk dłoni na nadgarstku zatrzymał go. Chłopak nie uniósł nawet głowy.

— chcę im przywrócić dawny wygląd — rzekł spokojnie Severus.

Ręka powoli go puściła i mógł zacząć zamykać makabryczną ranę, a następnie naprawić ubranie. To samo zrobił z Hermioną Granger. Nagle nad Lamirem pojawił się cień, na który ten nie zwrócił uwagi.

Severus powstał, nie chowając jednak różdżki. Ron upadł na kolana przy ciele siostry i przytulił jej zimne ciało.

Potter uniósł pomału głowę, a następnie wstał. Severus sapnął z wrażenia. Z oczu chłopaka płynęły łzy, to nie było nic niezwykłego w tej sytuacji, ale to już nie były dawne oczy Harry'ego. Choć nadal intensywnie zielone, nie były takie same. Tęczówki kryły w sobie niezwykłą źrenicę. Nie okrągłą, jak dotychczas, lecz ekliptyczną — zwężająca się na obu końcach.

Potter patrzył dłużącą się strasznie chwilę na Weasleya, a gdy ten już chciał coś powiedzieć, odezwał się pierwszy:

— Twoje życzenie zostało spełnione.

I odwrócił się do niego plecami, wyciągając skrzydła na wierzch. Rozprostował je na całą rozpiętość i wzbił się w niebo, tak jakby latał od urodzenia, a nie pierwszy raz.

Severus zauważył, że kieruje się w stronę zamku, więc trochę się uspokoił, myśląc, że chłopak planuje coś szalonego. Teraz musiał zająć się uczniami, którzy przeżyli atak na wioskę.


	12. Chapter 12

Lamir

Cz. 12.

Harry leciał do szkoły. To prawda. Jednak w jego głowie zaczął rozkwitać pewien pomysł. Jeżeli Severus miał rację i dyrektor faktycznie nie był całkiem po Jasnej Stronie, to tylko od niego można było się dowiedzieć, że akurat tego dnia on, Harry Potter, będzie w Hogsmeade. Informacje o wycieczce podano dwa dni wcześniej, a cały atak był zbyt dobrze zorganizowany, jak na nieplanowany i nagły z zaskoczenia. O wypadzie śmierciożercy musieli wiedzieć dużo wcześniej niż dwie doby, a tylko dyrektor mógł znać datę wcześniej. Coraz bardziej wierzył w słowa Severusa.

Jak bardzo pragnął właśnie teraz przytulić się do niego i o wszystkim zapomnieć.

Chciał jednak porozmawiać z Dumbledorem.

Wylądował na schodach wejściowych i schował skrzydła całkowicie. Musiał odetchnąć. Nie chciał popełnić jakiegoś głupstwa właśnie teraz. Śmierć przyjaciółek mocno go zraniła. W pierwszej chwili gniew buzował w nim tak mocno, że musiał mu dać jakość upust. Zemsta wydawała się najprostszym wyjściem. Co też uczynił. Nagle dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę zrobił. Zabił. I nie ważne, że to byli śmierciożercy. Zabił ludzi, odebrał komuś życie, już nawet nie jednego człowieka, ale kilku, jak nie kilkunastu.

Usiadł na schodach, gdy z całą siłą to do niego trafiło. Czy zmienia się w swego wuja, który potrafi tylko ranić? Wśród mugoli uchodził za anioła, istotę wspaniałą i dobrą. On jednak taki nie był. Anioły nie mordują.

Szloch sam wyrwał się z jego krtani, a łzy spłynęły po policzkach nie chciane i natychmiast starte rękawem.

— Co ty tu robisz, Harry? — Chłopiec natychmiast uniósł głowę na dźwięk tego głosu. — Coś się stało? Dlaczego nie jesteś w Hogsmeade? Nie poszedłeś z Severusem?

Dumbledore stał nad nim, kładąc na jego ramieniu pomarszczoną wiekiem dłoń. Harry natychmiast wstał. Nie, zerwał się jak oparzony. Przełknął głośno, spanikowany.

— Eee... Ja...

— Coś się stało? — powtórzył pytanie. — Wyglądasz jakbyś przeszedł piekło. Ktoś zrobił ci krzywdę?

Albus wydawał się mu się emanować troską, ale słowa Severusa już zrobiły swoje. Zasiały ziarno niepokoju, a ostatnie zdarzenia spowodowały, że wykiełkowało zwątpienie. Wiara w tego człowieka, zaufanie zaczęło rozsypywać się jak domek z kart na wietrze. Stanął przed nim wyprostowany, nie okazując swoich nowych uczuć względem niego.

— Był atak na wioskę. Profesor Snape podejrzewał, że to o mnie im chodzi i kazał mi schronić się w zamku. Polecił też przysłać powozy, bo pewnie będzie sporo rannych. — Kłamstwo i pomysł o pomoc przyszło mu tym razem z taką łatwością.

— Rozumiem, idź do swojego dormitorium, ale wstąp do pani Pomfrey. Niech cię obejrzy, dopóki ma czas. Poinformuj ją o wszystkim, a ja polecę Hagridowi wysłać powozy jak najszybciej.

Pchnął lekko Harry'ego w stronę wejścia. Schowanie się za pierwszym zakrętem i rzucenie na siebie zaklęcia kameleona było proste. Wiedział, że dyrektor widzi przez czary niewidzialności, ale zrobił to tak na wszelki wypadek. Zobaczył jak Dumbledore wysyła swojego patronusa do chaty gajowego, a sam wchodzi do zamku. Rozgląda się po holu i wyjmuje coś z kieszeni.

Harry wiedział, że w Hogwarcie został jedynie Filch i Pomfrey wraz z dyrektorem, a Hagrid w swojej chatce.

— Co się tam dzieje? — usłyszał nagle.

Dyrektor przemawiał do małego lusterka.

— Nie wiem. Żaden z moich ludzi nie wraca, nawet po wezwaniu.

Ten specyficzny, syczący głos rozpoznałby wszędzie. Voldemort!

— Chłopak właśnie wrócił. Nie wygląda na to, by coś mu się stało, więc pewnie uciekł, gdy wszystko się zaczęło. Twierdzi, że Snape go tu odesłał.

— On zawsze wszędzie wciska swoje trzy pensy. Nie wiem w ogóle dlaczego zgodziłem się na to jego niby szpiegowanie. — Tom był wyraźnie rozdrażniony. — Musisz znaleźć inny sposób na dostarczenie mi Pottera inaczej nasza umowa jest nie ważna.

— Severus go chroni.

— To przyślij ich razem. Mnie Snape nie sprawi kłopotu. Najlepiej podeślij najpierw chłopaka, a Snape'a wyślij na ratunek. I to jak najszybciej.

Harry zaczął się cofać, by nie zostać wykrytym. W kolejnym korytarzu zaczął biec. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed drzwiami do szpitala, łapiąc oddech.

_Dumbledore miał umowę z Voldemortem! Ale jaką? I dlaczego on był kartą przetargową w tej umowie? Do czego był potrzebny Tomowi?_

Jednak najważniejszy był Severus. Nawet, jeśli on zostanie zabrany, Snape musi zostać w zamku za wszelką cenę. Nie może iść za nim. Inaczej zginie, tego jest pewien. Najlepiej, jak porozmawia z Severusem, gdy ten tylko wróci. Wszedł do szpitala i przekazał wiadomość Poppy. Próbę diagnozy ukrócił w zarodku, twierdząc, że nic mu nie jest i tylko się wybrudził podczas biegu do szkoły. O lataniu nie musi nikt jeszcze wiedzieć, poza tymi, którzy oczywiście go widzieli.

Poszedł szybko do dormitorium. Jeśli zaraz zaczną schodzić się uczniowie, to w pierwszej kolejności będą patrzeć na niego, z powodu tego co zrobił. Ci uczniowie, którzy jeszcze nie mogli opuszczać szkoły obserwowali go z lekkim strachem, gdy przebiegł przez pokój wspólny. Wyglądał pewnie groteskowo.

Wpadł do sypialni i wyciągnął pierwsze ubranie jakie złapał ze swojego kufra. Zamknął się w łazience i zaczął zdejmować z siebie ubranie. Teraz dopiero widział jak wiele jest krwi na nim całym. Krwi jego przyjaciółek. Wskoczył pod prysznic i zaczął się myć. Początkowo było ono chaotyczne, jakby chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się dowodu zbrodni. Jednak po chwili, gdy krew zafarbowała wodę i ta zaczęła spływać karmazynowymi strumyczkami do odpływu, załamał się. Oparł głowę o ścianę kabiny, obejmując się ramionami i zapłakał gorzko. Osunął się na kolana, wypuszczając z zaciśniętej dłoni mydło. Płakał za przyjaciółkami, które stracił. Ronił łzy, bo nie mógł ich uratować. Bo zabił w zemście. Bo zrobił to o wiele za późno. Bo wszystkie te okropne rzeczy stały się z jego powodu. Z powodu jego istnienia.

Gdyby go nie było, Voldemort nie wysłałby swoich ludzi, by go szukali. Nikt by nie zginął, bo Dumbledore nie miałby umowy z Tomem.

Uniósł nagle głowę.

_Dumbledore! Musi ostrzec Severusa!_

Szybko skończył się myć, ubrał i wyszedł z łazienki. Juz miał wybiec z pokoju, gdy jego uwagę przyciągnęła biała koperta na jego łóżku.

_Informacje o aniołach/lamirach._

Pismo wyraźnie było Hermiony. Musiała mu to podrzucić przed wyjściem.

_To takie moje spostrzeżenia, ale może ci pomogą, choć jeszcze nie wiem w czym. Wskażę ci tylko kilka podobieństw anioł __— lamir._

_Gdy rozkładasz skrzydła i jesteś wtedy bardzo szczęśliwy, tracisz pył anielski (lamir)._

_Anioł w ten sposób dawał osobie błogosławieństwo. Mugole opisują to jako blask czy poświatę wokół postaci anielskiej. Nie! Nie zapładniasz w ten sposób!_

Skąd Granger wiedziała, że pomyśli o Marii w tej chwili? Czytał dalej, całkiem zapominając o tym, że miał iść do Severusa.

_W momencie gniewu zbierasz dwie kule energii na szczycie swoich skrzydeł. Przypuszczam, że one łączą się z czasem ze sobą tworząc nad twoja głowa krąg (lamir)._

_Anioły zawsze miały aureole. Że świętość i te sprawy. To sprawiało, że ludzie się ich bali. Przypuszczam, że lęk wziął się właśnie z powodu ataku z aureoli. To tak naprawdę było powodem przerażenia, nie uwielbienia. Strach przed atakiem._

Reszty nie czytał, może później. Musiał iść do Severusa. Zbiegł do pokoju wspólnego. Pierwsi uczniowie już wchodzili przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy. Brudni, przestraszeni, ale już bezpieczni. Gdy nagle pojawił się na schodach, wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę. Jednak w ich oczach nie widział strachu, czy przerażeniem lecz zaciekawienie i trochę smutku. Zza czyjś pleców wysunął się Seamus i podszedł do niego powoli.

— Gdzie byłeś? Był... — W jego głosie z lekka przebijała się złość.

— Wiem — uciął krótko. — Byłem na placu.

Kolega sapnął.

— Hermiona i Ginny... — Harry spojrzał pod swoje stopy.

— Wiem. — Tym razem Seamus spuścił głowę. — Byłem przy nich jak Snape je przenosił do powozu.

— Nie udało mi się ich uratować.

Finnigan poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego.

— To ty nic nie wiesz? Profesor je uratował w ostatniej chwili.

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć, złapał kolegę za ramiona, jakby się bał, że mu ucieknie.

— Czy ty chcesz powiedzieć...?

— One żyją! Są w kiepskim stanie, ale żyją. Snape tez w pierwszej chwili myślał, że nie żyją. Byłem przy tym jak chciał je przelewitować do powozu, gdy nagle Hermiona jęknęła. On nie czekając ani sekundy wyciągnął jakiś świetlisty eliksir i podał im obu. Lśnił jak ten twój pyłek.

Harry musiał usiąść z tak wielkiej ulgi.

— Żyją? — upewniał się jeszcze raz.

— Tak. Profesor miał sporo tego eliksiru przy sobie. Chyba coś podejrzewał. Poza tym wiesz jaki on jest. Chyba niczym go nie da się zaskoczyć.

_Severus!_

Zerwał się znów jak oparzony. Minął wszystkich i wypadł na korytarz. Szybko zbiegł przez kondygnacje, które dzieliły go od lochów i wyhamował dopiero przy kwaterach Snape'a.

Zapukał głośno. Cisza. Severus musiał pewnie pomagać w szpitalu. Ale przecież Syriusz powinien tu być. Rozejrzał się i na wszelki wypadek rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na korytarz zanim zawołał.

— Syriuszu, to ja Harry! Otwórz!

Drzwi stanęły otworem natychmiast i chłopak został wciągnięty do środka. Mocne ramiona objęły go i przytuliły zaborczo. Potem Black odsunął go od siebie i zaczął oglądać ze wszystkich stron.

— Nic ci nie jest? Snape wysłał patronusa, że był atak na Hogsmeade, ale że jesteś bezpieczny w zamku. Gdzie byłeś? Myślałem, że przyjdziesz tutaj w pierwszej kolejności.

— Syriuszu... Syriuszu! — próbował mu przerwać i w końcu krzyknął by zwrócić jego uwagę. — Gdzie jest Severus?


	13. Chapter 13

Lamir

CZ.1.

Syriusz uspokoił się i odetchnął.

— Pewnie jest w szpitalu. Wszyscy uczniowie są już w zamku. Nic więcej nie wiem.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę drzwi z zamiarem wyjścia, ale właśnie w tej chwili otworzyły się i stanął w nich Snape.

Chłopak sapnął, ale widział jak sam wyglądał po ataku, więc szybko się otrząsnął i podbiegł do mężczyzny, wtulając się w niego. Ramiona objęły go, a on nie chciał by kiedykolwiek go puściły.

— Granger i Weasleyówna żyją — usłyszał.

— Wiem, Seamus mi powiedział. Uratowałeś je. Pójdę je później odwiedzić, jak wszystko się uspokoi. Musimy porozmawiać.

— Tak, musimy. Chcę żebyś coś zrobił, Harry. — Odsunął go od siebie i spojrzał mu w oczy. — Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć co działo się na rynku. — Pchnął go na fotel by usiadł.

— Przecież wszyscy widzieli.

— Nie. Nikt nie widział, bo byli nieprzytomni. Pozbawiłeś ich magii i stracili przytomność jak przy wyczerpaniu magicznym. Ja sam nie widziałem co się działo, ale jestem pewien, że to nie było nic czym musiałbyś się chwalić. Harry, zabiłeś trzydzieści osób z Mrocznym Znakiem. Sam. A jak przybyłem na miejsce nie miałeś nawet różdżki w ręce. Jakkolwiek to zrobiłeś - nie powinieneś się chwalić.

— Hermiona się domyśla. Napisała w notatkach i tak właśnie się stało.

— Nie musisz tego potwierdzać. — Puścił jego ramiona i spojrzał ponad nim. — Syriuszu? Co się stało?

— Sam chciałbym w końcu wiedzieć — westchnął ciężko mężczyzna, który przez cały ten czas nie odezwał się słowem. — Wiem, że my się pogodziliśmy. No, dobra — rzucił, widząc uniesione brwi i minę Snape'a. — Zakopaliśmy topór wojenny i wyjaśniliśmy parę spraw. Nadal nie rozumiem waszych stosunków. — Wskazał niegrzecznie palcem to na jednego, to na drugiego. — Przecież wy się nienawidzicie.

— Tak to miało wyglądać — odparł Severus, kierując się w stronę sypialni. — Harry, sam ci to powie, ja idę się umyć.

Black odwrócił się w stronę swojego chrześniaka, który wyglądał jakby miał uciec.

— Harry?

— Severus jest moim towarzyszem — szepnął cicho.

— To już wiem. Jesteście prawnie małżeństwem żeby cię chronić. I co z tego? — Syriusz podszedł bliżej, górując teraz nad siedzącym chłopakiem.

Groźna mina i postawa mężczyzny nie spodobała się Potterowi. Zadrżał i ścisnął dłonie w pięści. Jego serce nagle zaczęło nagle bić jak oszalałe, pocił się, choć w kwaterach Severusa nie było za ciepło. Przełknął głośno, gdy Black zaczął nerwowo krążyć tuz przed fotelem.

Trzy kroki w prawo. Obrót. Trzy kroki w lewo. Obrót i znów od początku. Cisza aż dzwoniła. Nie przerywał jej nawet trzask ognia, teraz cicho płonący w kominku.

— No, mówże w końcu! — krzyknął Syriusz, nie mogąc wytrzymać tej ciszy.

Jednak Harry zamiast odpowiedzieć zaczął krzyczeć, zatykając uszy i kuląc się w fotelu, obracając się do ojca chrzestnego plecami.

Z sypialni wypadł Severus owinięty tylko w ręcznik i z nadal mokrymi włosami. Widok jaki zastał od razu spowodował, że przywołał różdżkę.

— Odsuń się od niego, Black!

— Przecież nic nie robię! — odwarknął głośno, pochylając się nad Harrym, który przestał już krzyczeć, ale drżał i odsuwał się jak najdalej od niego, jak tylko mógł.

— Nie dotykaj go nawet, albo dostaniesz czymś naprawdę bolesnym — ostrzegł go.

— Chce tylko...

— Nie ważne co ty chcesz! Nie dotykaj go!

Syriusz jednak nie posłuchał. Gdy tylko dotknął Harry'ego, dosięgnął go czar Severusa. _Tormenta_ była równie bolesna co _Crucio_, jedynym wyjątkiem było to, że nie uszkadzała nerwów.

— On się ciebie boi, przeraziłeś go. — Stanął nad kulącym się na podłodze mężczyzną.

— Słucham? — Black powoli wstał i odsunął się do tyłu. — Boi się mnie?

Severus zbliżył się do chłopaka. Powoli i ostrożnie niczym do spłoszonego zwierzęcia. Dotknął go delikatnie za ramię.

— To ja, Severus. Jesteś tu bezpieczny.

Potter natychmiast złapał go i wtulił się w nagi tors. Snape zmroził Blacka, podnosząc chłopaka i zabierając go do swojej sypialni. Usiadł z nim na łóżku, nadal trzymając na kolanach, bo ten nie chciał go puścić.

— Jego tu nie ma. To tylko Syriusz, nic ci nie zrobi, a jak spróbuje to zrobię z niego dywan pod kominek. Skołtuniony, zapchlony, kundlowaty dywan. Nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić.

Harry trzymał się go desperacko.

— Dumbledore ma umowę z Voldemortem. — Severus zamarł, słysząc ciche słowa chłopaka. — Tom chce mnie... Nie wiem po co, ale chce mnie żywego... Wie, że jesteś szpiegiem... Dyrektor mu powiedział... Ciebie też chce, by cię ukarać...

Słowa chłopaka były urywane, ale zrozumiałe.

— Skąd to wiesz?

— Podsłuchałem jak rozmawiał z Voldemortem przez dwustronne lusterko, takie samo jak dał mi Syriusz.

Black wszystko słyszał, stojąc w drzwiach sypialni. Snape wcale się nim nie przejął, Uniósł brodę towarzysza i pocałował go, odwracając tym jego myśli od złych wspomnień. Skrzydła natychmiast uwolniły się z uwięzi, zasypując pokój lśniącym pyłem. Harry przeniósł ręce na kark mężczyzny, przyciągać go jeszcze bliżej. Dla własnej wygody usiadł na jego kolanach okrakiem, popychając następnie na plecy.

Syriusz chyba do końca pojął w jakich dokładnie relacjach jest ta dwójka, bo wycofał się, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Severus zauważył to wyjście, ale miał ciekawsze zajęcie. Po Gryfonie nie spodziewał się nagłego opamiętania, nawet jeśli jego ojciec chrzestny był tuż obok.

— Nie chcę być sam. — Harry wtulił się w jego tors, zaprzestając pocałunków. — Nie chcę by komuś stała się krzywda z mojego powodu. Nie chcę by ktoś cierpiał.

— Ciii... Już jest dobrze. Nikt nie zginął. A ty jesteś w szoku. Powinieneś odpocząć. — Pogłaskał go po plecach, wcale nie mając zamiaru, by się z niego zsuwał.

— Dobrze mi tutaj — szepnął Harry.

Jednak zdarzenia całego dnia dały o sobie wreszcie znać. Zmęczenie wzięło nad nim władzę i pod dotykiem Severusa po prostu zasnął.

Snape położył śpiącego na łóżku oraz przykrył, a sam poszedł się ubrać i wrócił do salonu. Syriusz stał przy kominku, częstując się Ognistą. Sądząc po częściowo opróżnionej butelce, nie była to pierwsza szklanka.

— O co tu chodzi? — odezwał się, gdy tylko zauważył wejście Snape'a. — Dlaczego Harry tak zareagował? To wyglądało jakby wpadł w panikę, jakby ktoś kiedyś zrobił mu wielką krzywdę, a on nadal o tym pamięta.

Severus poczęstował się trunkiem i usiadł za swoim biurkiem, odgradzając się w ten sposób od Blacka.

— Gdy go znalazłem w połowie sierpnia, ledwo go poznałem. Miał tyle urazów na sobie, że ponad dwa tygodnie trwało ich wyleczenie. Potem pojawiły się skrzydła, jego dziedziczne cechy. Jednak psychika już została skrzywdzona.

— Był jakiś atak? Był torturowany?

— Tak, przez własną rodzinę. Dursleyowie bardzo skrupulatnie przyjęli nasze uwagi, jeśli chodzi o opiekę nad Potterem.

Ścisnął mocniej szklankę na wspomnienie tego, co zobaczył w nieszczęsnej komórce pod schodami.

— Dursleyowie coś mu zrobili? Przecież miał być tam bezpieczny. Dumbledore... — przerwał, przypominając sobie słowa chrześniaka. — On zdradził?

— Podejrzewałem go od jakiegoś czasu.

— Dlaczego?

— Od pewnego czasu ataki Voldemorta nie były dla niego takim zaskoczeniem, jakim powinny być dla nic nie wiedzącego. Jednak zachowywał się jakby właśnie o nich wiedział i to dużo wcześniej ode mnie. Potem była sprawa z Harrym.

— Harrym? Mówisz mu po imieniu?

— A jak mam się zwracać do własnego męża? Tu i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem jego towarzyszem — odparł, odstawiając szklankę z nietkniętą zawartością. — I tak już dość nasłuchałem się od innych nauczycieli na temat związku z uczniem.

Syriusz usiadł. Obserwował dłuższą chwilę Snape'a.

— Ochraniasz go? On ci zaufał. Nawet bardziej niż kiedykolwiek mnie. Połączył się z tobą.

— Zadajesz podobne pytania co Minerva. I tak samo jak jej, odpowiem tobie. To mój towarzysz. Zbyt długo na niego czekałem, by pozwolić mu w jakikolwiek sposób odejść.

Po tych słowach umilkli. Co mieli mówić? Obaj pragnęli tego samego. Bezpieczeństwa chłopaka, który nosił na barkach nie tylko ciężar własnych skrzydeł.

Harry obudził się kilka godzin później. Próbując wstać, jęknął i zrezygnował. Czuł się jakby przejechał po nim walec drogowy. Bolał go chyba każdy mięsień.

— Widzę, że się obudziłeś. — Severus właśnie wszedł do sypialni. — Wstań, to coś zjesz.

— Nie mogę — jęknął słabo, bo dołączył do tego jeszcze ból głowy tuż za oczami.

— Jak to nie możesz? — zaniepokoił się profesor, choć nie pokazał tego po sobie.

Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu.

— Wszystko mnie boli, a szczególnie głowa — odparł Harry, starając się nie ruszać.

Severus odetchnął i rzucił zaklęcie diagnozujące. Potwierdził swoje podejrzenia.

— Masz zakwasy, a na ból głowy dam ci eliksir. Jednak powinieneś wstać i trochę się rozruszać. Twoje przyjaciółki chciałyby cię zobaczyć. Odzyskały przytomność.

Ten argument przekonał Harry'ego. Bardzo powoli podniósł się, sycząc przy najmniejszym ruchu.

— Jak wrócisz, to zrobię ci masaż. Mam świetną oliwkę rozluźniającą.

Tak głupiego uśmiechu to chyba w życiu nie widział. Twarz chłopaka promieniała niczym słońce i musiał wyjść, żeby nie oślepnąć. Nie chciał wiedzieć, o czym w tej chwili ten myślał, bo jego organizm zaczynał robić niegrzeczne rzeczy tam na dole, gdy tylko podążał podobnym torem.


	14. Chapter 14

Lamir

[img].[/img]

[img].com/image/photos/15500000/My—Dark—Angel—severus—snape—15554867—491—[/img]

Cz.14.

Harry wyszedł z kwater Snape'a i skierował się w stronę szpitala. Nie dotarł tam jednak.

— Harry, czy mogę cię prosić na słowo? — Przed nim pojawił się nagle dyrektor, zatrzymując go w miejscu.

_Co miał teraz zrobić? Wymigać się? Przecież nie wolno odmówić Dumbledore'owi!_

— Oczywiście, proszę pana. Chciałem właśnie zobaczyć się z Hermioną i Ginny…

— Poczekają i tak jeszcze pani Pomfrey je dogląda. Severus pięknie się nimi zajął. — Popchnął go przed siebie i Harry musiał udać się z nim do gabinetu.

Chimera jak na niewidoczny znak odsunęła się przed nimi, ukazując ruchome schody. Drzwi do gabinetu już stały otworem, zapraszając do środka.

Nagle Harry wyczuł zawirowanie magii. Gdy się obejrzał, zobaczył Dumbledore'a z różdżką w dłoni i migotanie zaklęcia na drzwiach.

— Teraz nikt nam nie przeszkodzi, chłopcze. — Głos dyrektora uległ zmianie.

Już nie było w nim słychać dobroci, czy troski. Teraz był zimny i powodował, że po plecach chłopaka przebiegły ciarki. Nie poruszył się, obserwując starszego czarodzieja.

— Widziałem cię, Harry. Wiesz co to oznacza? — zapytał, okrążając go i stając przed nim, cały czas kierując w jego stronę różdżkę.

— Nie wiem, o czym pana mówi. — Próbował udawać, że nie rozumie, mając cichą nadzieję, że może jednak uda mu się nabrać dyrektora.

— Gdybyś zapomniał, to widzę przez wszystkie zaklęcia niewidzialności i dzisiejszy _kameleon_ nie uratował cię. Wiem, że wszystko słyszałeś. Nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć moich wieloletnich planów. Zbyt dużo czasu zmarnowałem. _Drętwota!_

Zaklęcie padło nagle i Harry nawet nie zdążył drgnąć. Upadł na podłogę sztywny jak kłoda i tylko mógł obserwować poczynania dyrektora. Ten sięgnął po proszek fiuu, leżący jak zawsze w miseczce nad kominkiem i rzucił go w ogień. Przelewitował Pottera bliżej i wołając adres, wrzucił go w ogień.

— Riddle Manor!

Harry już wiedział co go czeka.

To nie będzie cudowny dzień.

Wylądował w jakimś salonie, zaniedbanym, ale widać było po nim, że czasami używanym. Niektóre meble nosiły ślady uprzątnięcia z grubej warstwy kurzy. W większości były to krzesła i fotele, tak jakby ktoś czekał na kogoś i zrobił sobie miejsce do siedzenia. On nadal nie mógł się ruszyć, zaklęty czarem unieruchamiającym. Nie musiał jednak długo czekać, czyjeś kroki zabrzmiały na korytarzu i do pokoju wszedł nie kto inny jak Voldemort. Blizna natychmiast zapiekła nieznośnym bólem.

— A któż to zechciał mnie odwiedzić? Sam Harry Potter — wręcz zasyczał, klękając przy nim i podnosząc jego brodę wyżej. — Taki bezbronny. Podoba mi się ten widok.

Wstał i uniósł go zaklęciem lewitującym. Opuścili komnatę z kominkiem i zaczęli kierować się w głąb domu. Harry mógł jedynie patrzeć i prosić w myślach, by Severus nie podążył za nim. Nie wierzył jednak w to. Nie musiał długo znać Snape'a, by wiedzieć, że nie zostawi go w łapach Czarnego Pana samego. Zginą obaj.

Weszli przez jedne z wielu drzwi w tym korytarzu. Jak się okazało było to ogromne laboratorium. Po środku znajdowało się marmurowe podium, do którego Tom przypiął łańcuchami swoją zdobycz. Położył go na brzuchu, a dłonie przypiął niżej, po bokach. Podobnie zrobił z nogami. Na koniec usunął zaklęcie dyrektora.

— Teraz zaczekam sobie, kiedy przybędzie Snape. Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak wyciągasz dla niego skrzydełka.

— Dlaczego to robisz?

Tom zaśmiał się lodowato.

— A jak myślisz? Chcę żyć wiecznie, a ty jesteś do mojej nieśmiertelności kluczem.

— Ja?

— Ależ ty. Pióra lamira są mi do tego potrzebne. Bo widzisz, skoro twój pył potrafi uleczyć śmiertelne rany, to twoje pióra dadzą mi nieśmiertelność.

Harry opuścił głowę na stół. Nie było dla niego najmniejszej szansy, by teraz wyszedł z tego żywy. Nawet jeśli Voldemort chciał jedynie jego piór, to nie wypuści swojego największego wroga na wolność po uzyskaniu tego, co pragnie. Nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Severus krążył po swoim salonie podenerwowany. Harry już powinien wrócić. Ileż można rozmawiać z przyjaciółmi?

— Severusie? — Syriusz podniósł głowę znad gazety, którą czytał od niechcenia, by zapełnić czymś czas. — Uspokój się, Harry jest bardzo przywiązany do swoich przyjaciół. Pewnie się zagadali. Poza tym, minęła dopiero nie cała godzina.

— Idę po niego. Wczoraj dość przeżył niespodzianek.

I Severus wyszedł. Syriusz uśmiechnął się smutno. Może faktycznie ta dwójka potrzebowała siebie nawzajem? Nigdy dotąd nie widział w takim stanie Snape'a. On nigdy o nikogo się nie martwił.

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami do skrzydła szpitalnego poinformowało Pomfrey, kto przyszedł. Tylko jedna osoba tak „delikatnie" obchodziła się z niewinnymi drzwiami.

— Severusie Snape! To jest szpital, zachowuj się! — warknęła na niego, ale widząc jego twarz zapytała: — Coś się stało?

— Gdzie jest Potter?

— Tu go nie było.

— Jak to nie było? — wrzasnął wręcz Snape, podchodząc do łóżka Granger. — Był tu Potter?

— Nie, profesorze — odparła słabo, unosząc się na łokciu. — Czy coś się stało Harry'emu? — zaniepokoiła się, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, bo mistrz eliksirów już wybiegał z sali.

Dopadł chimery i wpadł do środka zaraz po otworzeniu się drzwi.

— Witaj, Severusie. Trochę ci to zajęło. — To powitanie od razu dało odpowiedź Snape'owi.

— Gdzie jest Harry?

— Jak to gdzie? U niego. Czekają tylko na ciebie. — Podał mu miseczkę z proszkiem. — Wiesz gdzie są. Przejście jest otwarte na twoje przybycie.

Severus wziął garść proszku i stanął przed kominkiem.

— Jak wrócę to cię zabiję. Riddle Manor!

— Oczywiście, Severusie. — Dyrektor odwrócił się w stronę stojaka, na którym spokojnie spoczywała Tiara Przydziału. — Już najwyższy czas, moja droga. Rób co do ciebie należy.

Stary kapelusz znikł, a Albus stanął pod oknem, obserwując pojawiające się powoli gwiazdy na niebie.

— Powodzenia, moi chłopcy.

Severus został przywitany wręcz po królewsku, dostał obstawę złożoną z kilku zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Jednak nie obyło się bez walki. Dwóch smierciożerców poniosło śmierć, gdy tylko wyskoczył z kominka i zdążył rzucił w ich stronę zaklęcie zabijające. Potem niestety został ogłuszony przez Rookwooda. Zaciągnięty i rzucony na podłogę, szukał tylko jednej osoby tak ważnej dla niego. Nie było jej tutaj.

— Czyżbyś kogoś szukał, mój drogi Severusie? — Czarny Pan podszedł bliżej i odwrócił go na plecy. — Jest pod moją opieką, nie bój się. Zajmę się nim troskliwie. Nawet pozwolę ci się z nim zobaczyć.

Kiwnął na dwóch swoich ludzi i Snape został podniesiony na nogi. Gdy zobaczył Harry'ego, przypiętego do stołu, odetchnął. Chłopak nie był ranny, po prostu leżał na stole nagi do pasa.

— Severus! — krzyknął, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

W głosie słychać było cień paniki, ale i radości.

— Cóż za piękne powitanie — zaśmiał się Voldemort. — Uwolnijcie go i pilnujcie dobrze — rozkazał strażnikom i profesor został puszczony wolno.

Pozbawiony własnej różdżki nie mógł teraz nic zrobić. Czekał na ruch Czarnego Pana, który skierował jednak różdżkę nie na niego, a na chłopaka. Nie doczekał się zaklęcia zabijającego. Czar, jaki został użyty uwolnił także chłopca. Harry usiadł, a Severus nie przejmując się otoczeniem podbiegł do niego, obejmując go ramieniem.

— Dlaczego przyszedłeś? On chce tylko mnie — załkał chłopak w jego ramiona. — On chce tylko mnie.

— Nie zostawię cię. — Pochylił się nad nim by go pocałować, ale chłopak zadrżał jakby tego nie chciał.

Jednak dał za wygraną i pocałował go z dziwnie tęskną pasją. Tak jakby chciał na zawsze zapamiętać tylko ten jeden pocałunek.

— Przepraszam, Severusie — szepnął, uwalniając skrzydła i rozkładając je na całą rozpiętość, tak, że skrył nimi mężczyznę. — Nie pozwolę ci zginąć, choćby miało mnie to kosztować wszystko co posiadam, nawet życie. Jesteś moim towarzyszem i… — Znów go pocałował, a Severus poczuł się dziwnie.

Tak jakby coś nim zawładnęło i nie chciało puścić. Nie trwało to długo i zostali rozdzieleni przez śmierciożerców.

— Ależ to był słodki widok — zadrwił Czarny Pan, podchodząc do stojącego całkiem spokojnie chłopaka.

Ten nie uciekał, nie robił nic, tylko patrzył na szarpiącego się Severusa ze smutnym uśmiechem.

— Harry! Broń się! — krzyczał Severus.

— Nie mogę. Inaczej ty też zginąłbyś. Wtedy celowałem we wszystkich z Mrocznym Znakiem.

Snape spuścił głowę. Rozumiał, co chciał mu przekazać Harry.

— Nie ważne, po prostu broń się. Nie ważne co się ze mną stanie.

— Nie, Severusie. Nie zrobię tego.

— I bardzo dobrze, nie mam czasu na sprzątanie ścierwa — odezwał się Voldemort, podnosząc ze stołu niewielką siekierę.

Pchnął Pottera z powrotem w stronę stołu i pociągnął za jedno ze skrzydeł tak, by leżało na nim płasko. Uniósł siekierę wysoko i uderzył.

Krzyk chłopca i Severusa połączył się w jeden. Krew zabarwiła ramię Harry'ego i ten opadł bezwładnie na krawędź stołu, trzymając się go kurczowo i drżąc z bólu.

— Harry… — szepnął załamany Severus, upadając na kolana.

Jednak to nie był koniec. Tom odłożył pierwsze skrzydło i sięgnął po następne. Harry był ledwo przytomny, gdy znów uderzył. Potem znów i znów. Krew zalewała podłogę, a Voldemort nie przestawał dopóki nie osiągnął celu. Wszystkie leżały na stole. Sześć pięknych czarno fioletowych skrzydeł. Potter upadł na ziemię, nie mając już sił na nic innego. Ból przeszedł w odrętwienie z powodu utraty zbyt dużej utraty krwi i szoku.

Zapatrzeni w całą ta masakrę śmierciożercy poluzowali uchwyty i Severus natychmiast to wykorzystał, odpychając ich pod ścianę i podbiegając do Pottera. Delikatnie wziął go w ramiona i przytulił do piersi, starając się nie urazić w plecy.

Czarny Pan patrzył na to wszystko z ironicznym uśmiechem.

— Teraz twoja kolej, Snape — powiedział nagle, unosząc różdżkę. — Ponieważ szczeniak mnie tak ładnie wcześniej poprosił, oszczędzę ci bólu i zginiesz szybko. Dzięki tobie nie musiałem z nim walczyć o te pióra i bardzo mnie to cieszy. Nie lubię marnować bezużytecznie czasu. Jednocześnie zdejmuje z ciebie Mroczny Znak, nie będzie ci już potrzebny. To zniewaga, by ktoś taki jak ty, nosił mój symbol lojalności.

Severus poczuł, że Harry się spiął, ale chłopak nie miał siły na nic innego i tylko cicho załkał w jego szatę. Zapiekło do ramię, i nawet nie musząc sprawdzać wiedział, że Znak zniknął.

Różdżka została uniesiona wyżej, celując dokładnie w serce mistrza eliksirów. Czas jakby stanął w miejscu, nikt się nie ruszał. Tylko wargi Harry'ego poruszały się szybko w jakiejś błagalnej modlitwie.

— _Avada Kedavra!_ — Zaklęcie wystrzeliło jaskrawą zielenią, trafiając w czarne skrzydła tuż przed Severusem.

Ciało w ramionach Snape'a zwiotczało. A on sam otworzył szeroko oczy. To nie były skrzydła Harry'ego. One nadal leżały na stole, umazane krzepnącą krwią.

To były jego skrzydła. Czarne jak noc, lśniące tą hebanową barwą na każdym piórze. Szata opadła mu z ramion, rozerwana właśnie przez nie.

— Nawet zginąć nie możecie normalnie! — wściekł się Tom, odsuwając od Snape'a i kiwając na strażników. — Zabijcie ich obu, nie są mi już potrzebni.

Dziwna melodia zabrzmiała w powietrzu i tuż przed Severusem pojawiła się Tiara, upuszczając ze swego wnętrza miecz, zaraz potem znikając. Zielona rękojeść pokryta była drobną łuską, a na ostrzu można było zauważyć misterny napis, teraz nieczytelny. Profesor położył Harry'ego na podłodze i wstał, podnosząc jednocześnie miecz. Jeśli ma tu zginąć, to nie podda się bez walki.

Drzwi za sługami Czarnego Pana otworzyły się na całą szerokość i wpadło do środka więcej przeciwników.

Uniósł miecz. Nigdy nie walczył białą bronią, ale to zawsze lepsze niż nic. Usłyszał z boku jak Czarny Pan przeklina i zerknął, co go wyprowadziło z równowagi. Nie musiał. Czyjaś dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia.

— Severusie… — Harry stał u jego boku, chwiejąc się na nogach i garbiąc się lekko, ale uśmiechał się delikatnie.

Westchnął, przynajmniej zginą razem.

Dłoń Pottera powędrowała do jego skrzydeł, muskając je delikatnie. Magia zadrgała w jego wnętrzu na ten dotyk. W tej samej chwili usłyszał trzaski i zobaczył zbliżających się coraz bardziej śmierciożerców. Jednak hałasu nie powodowali oni. To dobiegało zza niego, dokładnie z miejsca, w którym stał Harry. Znów się obejrzał. Krąg nad głową chłopaka wydawał ten niski dźwięk, nie zwolennicy Czarnego Pana. Potter jednak nie patrzył na nich, lecz w stronę Voldemorta. Ten cofał się w stronę stołu, na którym leżały odrąbane skrzydła.

— To cię nie uratuje. One już nie mają żadnej mocy — rzekł spokojnie chłopak i po raz pierwszy Severus pomyślał, że przepowiednia miał w sobie coś z prawdy.

Czarny Pan po raz pierwszy pokazał po sobie przerażenie. Krąg nad głową Pottera zaczął się powiększać coraz bardziej. Severus stał, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Nie chciał przeszkadzać Potterowi, w czymkolwiek co chciał zrobić. Wyładowania osiągnęły swoje maksimum. Wszystko to, od wejścia śmierciożerców, trwało nie więcej niż dwie minuty. Harry przyciągnął do siebie Severusa, wtulając się w jego skrzydła i przyciskając je mocniej do pleców. Krąg strzelił kilkunastoma piorunami w różnych kierunkach, w tym jednym z stronę Voldemorta, który zaczął krzyczeć, ale nie upadał jak wszyscy inni trafieni. Piorun jakby zatrzymał się przed nim, próbując pokonać jakąś przeszkodę.

Severus patrzył na to jak zahipnotyzowany. Ścisnął mocniej rękojeść i uwolnił się z ramion Harry'ego, który oparł się o krawędź stołu. Podszedł do Toma i uniósł ostrze, ustawiając je dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie piorun próbował sforsować magiczną barierę. Pchnął. Opór nie dawał mu się przebić.

Nagle poczuł na swojej dłoni rękę Harry'ego, który kiwnął mu głową. Razem naparli na rękojeść i przebili tarczę Voldemorta. Krzyk urwał się nagle, gdy piorun i ostrze przeszyły ciało Czarnego Pana na wylot.

Zapanowała cisza. Nikt się nie ruszał.

— To już koniec? — Przerwał ciszę Harry, ciężko opierając się o Severusa.

— Tak, to już koniec. — Gdy tylko to powiedział, Potter osunął się wprost w jego ramiona, tracąc przytomność.

Miecz zastukał o podłogę, gdy łapał mdlejącego i w tej samej chwili zamigotał i znikł.

Severus usiadł na podłodze, gdy cała adrenalina opadła i poczuł się nieziemsko zmęczony. Przywołał swoją różdżkę i chwilę trwało, zanim wskoczyła do jego dłoni. Nikt się nadal nie pojawił w drzwiach zablokowanych przez ciała martwych śmierciożerców. Wyglądało na to, że czar lamira podążył do każdego pokoju dworu, eliminując przeciwników. Pierwsze co zrobił, to zasklepił rany towarzysza, by zmniejszyć jak najszybciej upływ krwi. I bez tego obaj wyglądali jakby się w niej wykąpali. Zbierając siły wstał, podnosząc chłopaka. Nie chciał go lewitować. Nie chciał go nawet na chwilę wypuścić z rąk.

Opuścił dwór tak szybko, jak pozwoliło mu na to zmęczenie. Pojawiając się w swoim salonie, upadł na kolana, podrywając niczego nie spodziewającego się Syriusza.

— Severusie! Co się stało? I co ty masz na plecach?

— Najpierw Harry — rzekł i pozwolił sobie na chwilę rozłączenia z Potterem.

Black przeniósł go do sypialni, a on dołączył do niego, powłócząc nogami.

— Mów co mam ci przynosić, a ty zostań przy nim — zaproponował Syriusz, widząc, że ten nie oddali się od chłopaka.

— Eliksiry leczące i wzmacniające są w pierwszej szafce, opatrunki po prostu przywołam — polecił i dotknął czoła Harry'ego.

Na razie organizm jeszcze nie reagował. Wciąż był w szoku. Opatrzenie już zasklepionych ran zajęło mu chwilę, gdy Black szukał eliksirów. Powoli wlał przyniesione mikstury w Gryfona. Sam zażył na wzmocnienie w podwójnej dawce.

— Odpocznij trochę — odezwał się w końcu Syriusz.

— Nie. Muszę go pilnować. Ten skur… — urwał, bo Harry właśnie w tym momencie otworzył oczy.

— Boli — jęknął, kuląc się pod kocem.

— Wiem, Harry — szepnął Severus, głaszcząc go po głowie.

— Nie rozumiesz. — Odwrócił do niego twarz, podwinął pod siebie kolana i położył się na nich, tak by plecy były na górze. — Boli tak jak wtedy, gdy wychodziły.

— To je wyjmij — zaproponował Syriusz.

Severus spuścił głowę, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

— Voldemort odciął mu skrzydła — powiedział cicho.

Syriusz sapnął, ale spojrzał na Snape'a.

— A dlaczego ty masz skrzydła?

Harry znów jęknął, ściskając poduszkę. Nie mogli mu pomóc, dostał eliksir przeciwbólowy, a kolejna dawka mogłaby mu tylko zaszkodzić. Severus usiadł na brzegu łóżka i przełożył chłopaka na swoje kolana, nadal w zwiniętej formie. Nie mógł mu ulżyć. Ale chciał by ten czuł jego obecność. Głaskał go po spoconych włosach i cicho szeptał pocieszająco.

— Wytrzymaj, Harry.

Poczuł nagle, że ten się spiął i koc uniósł się do góry, tak jakby coś jeszcze pod nim było. Szybko odrzucił go na bok i zamarł. Kikuty tak, jak poprzednio, porozrywały plecy chłopca. Znów niepełne, uszkodzone, ale jednak były.

Harry załkał cicho, wtulając się w jego brzuch.

— Odrosły — zaśmiał się słabo. — Odrosły.

— Tak, odrosły — westchnął, przyciągając go bliżej, sadowiąc go na swoich kolanach, a Syriusz już przemywał skrzydła i nakładał opatrunki.

— Chcę wyjść. Chcę iść zobaczyć Hermionę i Ginny. Chcę im powiedzieć, że to już koniec.

— Ledwo się ruszasz, nigdzie nie pójdziesz.

— Chcę porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em.

Na tą prośbę Severus znów zamarł.

— Harry?

— On nas nie zdradził.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

Harry wyprostował się powoli i spojrzał przed siebie.

— Tiara przydziału słucha jedynie dyrektora, nigdy sama by się nie pojawiła, by nam pomóc.

Snape pokiwał głową, nie wierząc.

— Dlaczego miałby się w takim razie dogadywać z Czarnym Panem?

— Ponieważ zawsze znałem jego plany — odezwał się nagle ktoś zza drzwi.

Dyrektor wysunął się do przodu i wszedł do sypialni. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który skinął mu głową.

— Przepraszam, że musiałeś tyle wycierpieć, chłopcze.

Severus już chciał zerwać się na równe nogi, ale ciężar towarzysza mu nie pozwolił.

— Ciebie też, Severusie. Chciałem wam wytłumaczyć, ale bałem się, że nie uda wam się tego osiągnąć. Potrzebowaliście się nawzajem, bez tego nie udałoby ci się być pełnym towarzyszem lamira. Ty chyba przypuszczałeś na sam koniec, prawda Harry?

Chłopak zsunął się z kolan Severusa, nadal opierając się o jego ramię i stanął za nim, prostując mu powoli jedno ze skrzydeł. Gest ten spowodował, że mężczyzna się uspokoił i pozwolił mówić chłopakowi.

— Chciałem tylko by Severus był bezpieczny. Gdy usłyszałem czego pragnie Voldemort, prosiłem tylko o możliwość uratowania Severusa. Nic innego bardziej nie pragnąłem.

— I to pragnienie zadziałało. Skrzydła lamirów pochłaniają magię i jakikolwiek czar rzucony w ich stronę zostaje przez nie pochłonięty. Gdy dałeś mu część dziedzictwa, stał się nim.

— Dlatego _Avada_ mnie nie zabiła. – Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Snape. — A co z mieczem?

— Poleciłem Tiarze by wam pomogła. Podejrzewałem, że Tom zabierze wam różdżki. Mam nadzieję, że się przydał.

— Czarny Pan nie żyje.

— To dobrze, świat miał już dosyć jego rządów — westchnął z ulgą Albus. — Coś wam potrzeba? Może zabiorę Syriusza do jego pokoju, czeka już od jakiegoś czasu na swojego lokatora.

— Wiedział pan, że Syriusz tu jest? – zdziwił się Harry.

— Zamek mówi mi o wszystkim co dzieje się w jego murach. Trudno mnie czymś zaskoczyć. Odpocznijcie, to były ciężkie dni. Chodź, Syriuszu. Jutro wszystko wam wytłumaczę. I będzie trzeba urządzić może jakąś ucztę. W końcu zwycięstwa trzeba świętować.

Wyszli, zostawiając ich samych.

Harry westchnął ciężko i Severus zmusił go ponownie do zajęcia łóżka tuż obok siebie.

— Jestem przeraźliwie zmęczony — szepnął Potter, przyciągając bliżej mężczyznę i znów wtulając się w jego ramiona. — Teraz ty musisz nauczyć się je chować – zaśmiał się, gdy jego dłoń głaskała jedno ze skrzydeł.

Ten dotyk powodował, że Severus tylko chciał więcej. Pochylił się nad towarzyszem, kładąc go ostrożnie na plecy, tak by skrzydła mu nie przeszkadzały i nie spowodować jeszcze większych obrażeń. Spojrzał w mu w oczy i znalazł w nich tylko to coś, co rozpalało go od środka gorącem.

— Myślę, że dziś nam już wystarczy wrażeń — rzekł, całując go powoli. — Ale jutro możemy ten plan kontynuować, choć wolałbym nie opuszczać tego pomieszczenia i nie walczyć z mrocznymi czarodziejami.

— A co z wielką ucztą dyrektora? — Wygiął szyję, gdy pocałunki zeszły niżej i dając w ten sposób lepsze dojście.

— Skoro my jesteśmy głównymi bohaterami to musimy mieć wejście. No i musisz mi pokazać, jak robić te zapięcia w odzieży. Całkiem elegancko wyglądają te guziki na plecach.

— Ty chyba masz na tym punkcie jakiś fetysz. Twoje szaty mają ich chyba z milion.

— Zaraz fetysz, po prostu chcę zobaczyć jak się z nimi męczysz, by zobaczyć co jest pod nimi.

Śmiech Harry'ego rozbrzmiał w sypialni, gdy powoli zajmowali się sobą.

Wielka Sala rozbrzmiewała śmiechem, rozmowami i zwykłymi hałasami posiłku. Dyrektor ze swego miejsca obserwował wszystkich z uśmiechem. Po raz pierwszy nie był on wymuszony grą, którą musiał, podobnie jak Severus, inscenizować przed wszystkimi.

Nastał pokój.

Podniósł się ze swego miejsca, wiedząc jak zawsze, kto za chwilę przekroczy próg sali.

— Chciałbym coś ogłosić, moi drodzy. Prorok jeszcze nie wie, więc nie znajdziecie tego na łamach dzisiejszego numeru, ale pozwolono mi to ogłosić na terenie szkoły. Dzisiejszy zapisze się w historii jako wielkie święto, bo pewne dwie osoby dokonały czegoś niezwykłego. Czegoś, czego nikt się po nich nie spodziewał, choć w jednej z nich pokładano ogromne nadzieję. Dzień ten zostanie nazwany dniem pokonaniem Voldemorta. Jego imię nie będzie tabu, bo zginął. A oto osoby, które przyczyniły się do tego zwycięstwa…

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i w środka wszedł Harry Potter, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy tylko zobaczył Hermionę i Ginny przy stole Gryffindoru. Jego skrzydła były już w pełni zdrowe, a całe ubranie nosiło ślady pyłku, jakby dopiero co się całował ze swoim towarzyszem. W ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi, że dyrektor stoi na mównicy, tylko pomachał wesoło, podchodząc do nich.

W tej samej chwili salę obiegło jedno wielkie „och". Potter zasłaniał dotychczas swoimi skrzydłami drugą osobą, która najspokojniej w świecie stała w drzwiach.

Severus Snape musiałby nie znać Dumbledore'a, bardzo dobrze wiedział, że ten coś szykuje. A skoro zapowiedział ucztę, to musiała być ona z zaskoczenia, by osiągnąć go jeszcze więcej. Gdzieś zniknęła jego szata, zastąpiona białą koszulą i czarną kamizelka. Jedynymi rzeczami, które Harry potrafił (albo chciał) przerobić tak, by móc nosić skrzydła na wierzchu.

Teraz te leżały spokojnie na jego plecach, wystając tylko ponad głowę. Harry zauważył to poruszenie i odwrócił się w jego stronę, uśmiechając jeszcze szerzej. Co tam szkoła i reputacja. Skoro już raz to zrobił na oczach całej szkoły, to dlaczego nie powtórzyć tego jeszcze raz.

Podbiegł, do niczego nie spodziewającego się Severusa i pocałował go. Pisk żeńskiej części był tak donośny, że omal nie popękały wszystkie szklane naczynia.

Cztery pary skrzydeł uniosły się jak na zawołanie. Trzy wielobarwne i jedna hebanowa, dotykając się i rozsypując dokoła migoczący pył.

Oklaski niosły się jeszcze długo wśród wysokich sklepień Wielkiej Sali.

Koniec.


End file.
